The Rings, The Vows and The Falsehoods
by Oreobox
Summary: [CHAPTER 10 IS UPDATED!] Summary of chap10: Yoongi memejamkan mata, ia bernyanyi sembari tersenyum. Pipi Yoongi merona mengingat sentuhan Jimin di kulit mulusnya semalam. Panas. Hangat. Hanya Jimin yang bisa membuat Yoongi seperti ini. Apakah Jimin merasakan apa yang ia rasakan terhadapnya? - BTS Min Yoongi / Suga (switch gender) . Park Jimin . YoonMin / MinGa / Minyoon . OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

 **The Rings, The Vows and The Falsehoods**

Park Jimin, 24 y.o (Male)

Min Yoongi, 18 y.o (Female)

(Tokoh akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)

 _ **Genderswitch, Romance.**_

 **WARNING:**

bahasa non-baku, boys X boys

FF ini murni hasil imajinasi Ore! Kalau ada beberapa kesamaan di berbagai hal dengan FF lain, berarti suatu kebetulan.

Happy reading! :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini tidak dirasa terlalu panas maupun dingin. Sepertinya cuaca baik sedang mendukung berlangsungnya festival kesenian di Sekolah Swasta Seonyeodan. Seluruh sekolah dipenuhi oleh pengunjung yang ingin menikmati acara tahunan sekolah ini. Maklum saja, Seonyeodan diperuntukkan untuk murid-murid mampu yang berasal dari kalangan atas saja. Masyarakat yang penasaran seperti apa Seonyeodan itu akan berfikir _'kapan lagi bisa melihat-lihat langsung selain di festival kesenian ini?'_

Jauh dari keramaian, terlihat seorang pria tengah bersandar pada sedan merah mewahnya yang terpakir rapih di halaman bagian depan gedung sekolah tersebut. Ia melipat kedua tangannya. Ia berdiri dalam diam, seolah tenggelam di pikirannya yang kalut. Matanya menatap hampa ke arah orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekolah itu.

 _"Ingat, kan, Park Jimin?_ " suara jengkel ibunya kembali terputar di otaknya. _"Kau sudah memakai kesempatan yang ibu berikan kepadamu. Kau sudah gagal dalam melamar perempuan yang—katanya—kau cintai itu. Sesuai perjanjian, jika kau menginginkan perusahaan ayah di genggaman tanganmu, kau harus menikah terlebih dahulu… dan sekarang saatnya ibu yang menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingmu."_ Batin Jimin beradu keras antara memikirkan perasaannya dan ambisinya. Jimin menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar.

 _"Sudahlah, nak. Cukup menunggu seseorang yang tidak bersedia hidup bersama denganmu. Datanglah ke festival kesenian Seonyeodan untuk bertemu perempuan yang ibu pilihkan. Ibu sayang Jimin, loh. Tidak mungkin ibu asal memilih pendamping seumur hidupmu, Park Jimin. Siapa tahu dia memang jodohmu, kemungkinannya tidak nol bukan?"_

Dan di sinilah Jimin berdiri, di depan gerbang sekolah swasta Seonyeodan, menunggu sesosok perempuan asing yang belum pernah ia lihat sama sekali. Dari sebuah fotonya? Oh, Tuhan, tolong jangan tanyakan itu kepada Jimin karena Jimin pun tak sekalipun pernah memegangnya -terima kasih, tentu saja-karena ibunya telah menerbangkan foto tersebut entah sampai mana sebelum sampai di tangan Jimin. Bagaimana caranya ia akan dekat dengan prang ini sedangkan umur Jimin dengan perempuan ini terpaut 6 tahun?, Bahkan, ia tak tahu wujudnya seperti apa. Dan yang paling buruk, Jimin masih merasa nyeri jika teringat wajah terkasihnya. Ya, Jimin masih mencintai perempuan yang telah menolak lamarannya mentah-mentah karena suatu hal. Jimin mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti orang tak waras mengetahui ia tidak bisa menunggu perempuan itu sampai ia kembali ke sisinya. Otak Jimin tak bisa mengerti dia. Mau bagaimana pun—memang—ambisinya meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya adalah yang paling utama di hidupnya. Ia tersenyum miris mengenang kenangan indah selama 4 tahun berjalan dengan perempuan yang ia cintai dengan mudahnya diserahkan sampai di sini saja.

 _Ambisi mengalahkan Perasaan Cinta_

Ya, sudahlah. Toh, kau saja tak peduli perasaanku menjadi seperti apa saat kau menolak usahaku untuk bersama denganmu, Jimin berkata dalam hati yang kecewa.

Pilihannya sekarang hanya dengan siswi Seonyeodan ini. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau lakukan setelah orang yang kau cintai menyakiti harga diri dan hatimu, Jimin… Jadi, turuti saja keinginan ibumu. Batin Jimin memantapkan hatinya agar tidak ragu dalam pilihan mendukung ambisi dan egonya.

Saking lamanya Jimin berenang dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia sampai tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang siswi berlari dengan susah payah mendekati mobilnya.

"Per-permisi?" siswi tersebut menepuk pelan pundak kanan Jimin, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Keringat siswi tersebut keluar dari kedua pelipisnya, ia terengah-engah akibat berlari menggunakan sebuah gaun berlengan panjang. Jimin yang telah sepenuhnya tersadar, spontan menengok ke arah suara siswi itu berasal. Jimin menautkan alis dengan heran setelah melihat penampilannya yang tak biasa. Mata Jimin menatap dari ujung rambut sampai kebagian sepatu kaca yang dipakai siswi itu. Apa ini? Seorang putrid dari dongeng mana yang sedang berdiri di depannya? Siswi—yang ternyata sangat cantik—itu menyadari keanehan pada dirinya hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan penuh sesal seraya mengumpan pelan 'seharusnya aku ganti pakaian dulu!'.

Jimin membuka mulutnya hendak bertanya tetapi siswi tersebut menyelaknya. "Ah-ini.. Ini aku baru saja selesai mementaskan sebuah drama Cinderella. Kelasku mengadakan kegiatan drama di festival kesenian sekarang.." selanya siswi itu dengan malu-malu.

Jimin terkekeh kecil yang mengetahui siswi ini telah salah mengartikan, lalu ia membalas "Tidak.. Tidak.. Mungkin kau sedang menjelaskan mengapa penampilanmu seperti ini, tapi—oh!—sungguh maksudku bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan. Ya, walaupun penampilanmu ini juga harusku tanyakan setelahnya." Senyum Jimin ramah tepat melihat ke wajah siswi tersebut. Manis, itulah kata pertama yang terpikirkan oleh Jimin setelah melihat wajahnya.

"Lalu?" tanya siswi itu bingung.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang di sini… dan aku kesulitan menemukannya karena terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang ." jawab Jimin serius seraya menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya di dagu.

"Ah!" siswi itu menepuk ubun-ubunnya pelan, seakan baru tersadar akan hal yang harus ia lakukan sebelumnya. Jimin mengerenyitkan alisnya. Siswi itu menggeser layar ponselnya. Kemudian ia menekan beberapa tombol lalu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga kiri.

Terdengar ringtone dari saku jas yang dikenakan Jimin. Siswi manis itu mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengulurkan tangan putih nan mungil kanan miliknya ke depan Jimin. "Halo, Park Jimin-ssi. Mungkin aku yang sedang dicari olehmu?"

Jimin terbelalak kaget. Memang sebelumnya Jimin mengirim sebuah teks ke nomor yang telah ibu berikan kepadanya untuk memberitahu ke perempuan pilihan ibu itu bahwa dia akan datang berkujung dan memberi petunjuk kapan dan di mana ia akan menunggu.

"Min Yoongi?" ternyata siswi ini adalah Min Yoongi, perempuan yang akan dijodohkan dengannya telah datang di depan matanya.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Hallo, readers baik hati thank you yang sudah membaca fanfic abal dari Ore Gimana? Gimana? Mau dilanjut, ga? Kalo ada respon mau lanjut, Ore bakal lanjut hehehe itu sih sekarang tergantung readers aja ^^

Kalo readers punya waktu banyak, boleh R&R nya ya hehehe buat masukan fanfic Ore ke depan biar tambah bagus dan tambah bikin seneng readers(?)

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

 **(~^o^)~love~(^o^~)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Beginning**

 **The Rings, The Vows and The Falsehoods**

Park Jimin, 24 y.o (Male)

Min Yoongi, 18 y.o (Female)

Jeon Jungkook, 24 y.o (Female)

(Tokoh akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)

 **Switch gender, Romance.**

 **Rated: sesuai kondisi aja lol**

YoonMin / MinGa / MinYoon, slightly JiKook, BTS, Bangtan Boys, Bangtan Seonyeondan.

 **WARNING:** bahasa non-baku

Ceritanya di chapter ini **lagi flashback** **dari chapter sebelumnya**.

Jangan kaget kalo lebih banyak momen JiKook dulu dibandingkan YoonMin LOL

Semoga gak bingung XD

.

FF ini murni hasil imajinasi Ore!

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uap panas mengepul di atas cangkir porselin berisikan teh hangat pekat. Seorang pelayan paruh baya membawanya dengan nampan persegi panjang kecil bersama semangkuk bubur untuk dibawa ke ruangan di lantai dua, kamar majikannya.

Perlahan ia mendorong pintu kamar yang tak terkunci tersebut dengan bahu kirinya. "Nyonya Park, makan siang untuk anda." Sahut pelayan itu, Bibi Han, ketika melihat majikannya sudah terduduk dan bersender di tempat tidurnya. Majikannya yang melihat pelayan setianya masuk membalas dengan senyuman lemah. "Terima kasih."

Bibi Han menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia menaruh nampan dan isinya ke meja kecil di samping ranjang dan kemudian ia duduk di sisi ranjang tersebut untuk mengelus pelan tangan penuh kerutan milik majikannya yang terlihat lesu karena sakit yang dideritanya kini.

"Tenang saja. Hanya pusing biasa karena kelelahan bekerja. Mungkin sudah saatnya saya pensiun hahaha" Sergah Nyonya Park riang walaupun wajahnya pucat. Kerutan di matanya semakin timbul. Bibi Han hanya bisa menggeleng senyum mengetahui bahwa Nyonya Park -yang lebih tua 5 tahun di atasnya- masih saja berdalih layaknya anak muda padahal tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa sekuat dulu.

"Omong-omong.. Anak itu dimana ya?" tanya Nyonya Park tiba-tiba.

"Siapa maksud anda? Tuan Jimin?"

"Memangnya saya punya anak yang mana lagi?"

"Ah, ya.. hanya Tuan Jimin.." kekeh Bibi Han lalu ia meneruskan perkataannya "Tuan muda masih di kantor mengurus hal yang biasanya Nyonya lakukan katanya.."

"hmm" Nyonya Park memegang dagunya dan mengangguk mengerti. "Baguslah. Bocah itu memang serius, ya."

Perbincangan kecil itu terpaksa berhenti karena Nyonya Park merasakan pusing meneror kepalanya kembali. Bibi Han cepat-cepat memberikan teh hangat untuk diminum majikannya agar ia tenang. Pelayan setia itu kemudian membawa punggung majikannya tertidur di ranjangnya dan menyelimuti anggota tubuh bagian bawah nyonyanya lalu memijatnya.

"Sudah tak apa, nyonya?" Nyonya Park hanya menampakan senyum lemahnya dan mengangguk kecil. Setelah dirasa Nyonya Park sedikit tenang, Bibi Han pamit untuk kembali ke dapur.

"Jika Jimin datang, tolong katakan bahwa saya ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Baik, Nyonya. Istirahatlah yang cukup. Dan jangan terlalu memaksa untuk berkerja lagi." kemudian Bibi Han menutup pelan pintu kamar tersebut.

.

.

Gedung-gedung pencakar langit berdiri kokoh di setiap jalan utama di wilayah perkantoran ibu kota Seoul. Di salah satu gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu terdapat seorang lelaki muda duduk di kursi putar hitam yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Dasi merahnya ia kendorkan karena ia mulai merasa pengap. Rambut hitam legam yang tadi pagi ia sisir rapih ke belakang, kini mulai terlihat berantakan yang membuat poninya jatuh di depan dahinya. Jasnya pun sudah ia lempar di sembarang tempat di ruang kerjanya ini.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." lelaki itu, Park Jimin, bersiul puas akan tumpukan kerjaannya yang sudah ia selesaikan hari ini. Sudah seminggu lebih 4 hari Jimin sibuk di kantor karena menggantikan sementara ibu Jimin sebagai CEO perusahaannya. Punggungnya yang lelah ia renggangkan di sandaran pada kursi putar. Ia melirik jam dinding digital di meja kerjanya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 19.12 KST.

 _ **Drrrtt.**_

Terdengar suara getar dari ponsel Jimin yang disenyapkan. Layar ponsel tersebut berkedip-kedip, sebuah pesan teks masuk.

 **From: Kookie**

 **To: Me**

 _ **Jiminieeeee. Knp kau lama sekali? Aku sdh setengah jam lebih berada di cafe hny untuk menunggumu : cptlah datang!**_

 _ **Aku rindu padamu.**_

Jimin terkekeh membaca pesan teks yang ia terima barusan. Hati Jimin menghangat saat membaca kalimat terakhir pesan tersebut. Dengan cepat ia membalasnya,

 **From: Me**

 **To: Kookie**

 _ **Tunggu sbntr lagi, sedang bersiap-siap menujumu~**_

 _ **I miss you, too, my Kookie.**_

Kemudian Jimin merapihkan mejanya dengan cepat, mengambil jas yang ia lempar ke lantai juga tasnya dan bergegas ke parkiran basement mengambil mobilnya untuk menuju sang kekasih, Jeon Jungkook, yang telah menunggu di cafe.

 _ **Drrrtt.**_

Sebuah pesan baru masuk ke ponselnya yang berada di kantung baju Jimin. Di layar tersebut tertulis 'From: Ibu'

.

.

"Jadi cuma jemput terus mengantar pulang sampai rumah saja, nih?" Bibir Jungkook mengerucut sebal. Dengan jengkel, Jungkook masih bertahan duduk di kursi samping Jimin dan kedua tangan Jungkook terlipat.

Ya, mobil Jimin kini sudah berada tepat di depan rumah Jungkook. Setelah menjemputnya di depan cafe tadi, Jimin mengemudikan mobilnya langsung menuju rumah Jungkook untuk mengantarnya pulang. Jimin meringis. Sepintas ia melirik jam di dasbornya, pukul 19.56 KST.

"Maafkan aku, Kookie.." Jimin memegang kedua bahu Jungkook dan memutarnya agar wajah kekasihnya itu berhadapan dengannya. Mata Jungkook kini sejajar dengan tatapan Jimin.

"Tapi, kan kita sudah hampir dua minggu tidak bertemu.." akhirnya Jungkook mengendurkan pertahanannya. Entah kenapa, ia memang lemah dengan tatapan Jimin.

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Ibuku sakit, dan ia mengirimiku pesan agar pulang cepat sekarang.." Sesal Jimin pada Jungkook. "Maaf, hari ini juga aku tidak bisa berlama-lama denganmu."

Jungkook terlihat berfikir sebentar seraya menatap pada wajah Jimin yang penuh sesal, lalu menghelas nafas. Kedua tangannya yang tadi terlipat kini menopang wajah Jimin, mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"Iya, deh, dimaafin.." Jungkook mengalah dari egonya. Jimin yang merasa diterima permintaan maafnya tersebut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Tangan Jimin membawa telapak tangan Jungkook ke depan bibirnya dan dikecupnya ringan membuat hati Jungkook berdetak sedikit lebih cepat.

"Terima kasih, Kookie.." Jimin terus menaruh tangkupan telapak tangan kekasihnya pada pipinya, merasakan hangatnya sentuhan jemari kekasihnya itu.

Wajah Jungkook merona ketika Jimin menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat ke tubuh Jimin, menyisakan sedikit jarak yang hanya sejengkalpun tak ada. Hembusan nafas Jimin menerpa pipinya yang merah padam.

"Aku rindu padamu, Kookie. Sangat." bisik Jimin seraya menghirup aroma tubuh Jungkook di belakang telinganya yang membuat Jungkook sedikit menggeliat. Jimin kembali menatap mata Jungkook dan menghilangkan jarak kedua bibirnya dan bibir Jungkook. Jimin mencium mesra bibir manis milik kekasih cantik tersebut dan melumatnya kecil.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Jimin" Jungkook mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jimin dan menekan tengkuknya agar lebih memperketat ciumannya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung beberapa menit. Setelah keduanya telah kehabisan nafas, mereka melepaskannya. Kening Jimin menempel pada kening Jungkook.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya?" Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Jimin. Kekasih Jimin tersebut mengecup ringan bibir Jimin kembali. Ia lalu membuka pintu mobil untuk turun. Jimin pun terus bergegas menstarter mobilnya dan melaju pergi setelah melihat lambaian terakhir dari Jungkook yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

Jungkook tak lagi dapat menahan airmatanya yang sedari tadi ditahannya saat bersama Jimin. Ia bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya di hadapan Jimin, kekasih yang dikencani selama 4 tahun. Ia tak dapat menduga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi pada dirinya dan Jimin... berpisah dengan jarak yang sangat jauh.

Ya, karya lukisnya yang memenangkan sebuah perlombaan telah membawanya untuk terbang ke kota Paris dengan kurun waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan.

Sebenarnya itu yang ingin Jungkook bicarakan kepada Jimin hari ini. Namun sayang, waktu tak sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

.

.

"Ibu gimana keadaannya, bi?" Tanya Jimin terdengar sedikit khawatir kepada bibi Han sesaat setelah ia turun dari sedan merahnya.

"Tadi siang nyonya masih diserang rasa sakit di kepala, tuan muda. Tapi keadaannya sudah mulai membaik." Ucap pelayan paruh baya itu seraya membawa jas dan tas Jimin. "Oh, ya, tuan. Nyonya sedang menunggu anda di kamarnya."

"Oke, aku akan ke sana setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian."

.

.

 _ **tok tok**_

"Masuklah, Jimin."

"Kok, ibu tahu ini aku?" Terlihat cengiran khas Jimin setelah ia membuka pintu kamar ibunya.

Ibunya terduduk di senderan ranjangnya, membenarkan letak kacamata di hidungnya. "Kan ibu yang nunggu kamu dari tadi. Ya sudah pasti itu kamu yang datang. Cepat duduk di kursi ini." Jimin berjalan menuju kursi di samping tempat tidur ibunya.

"Ibu sehat?"

"Ya, syukurlah rasa sakitnya sudah jauh berkurang." jawab ibu Jimin ringan tanpa menoleh ke Jimin sedikit pun. Ia sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya sehabis menerima telepon. Jimin menyinyir.

"Jadi langsung saja ya," ibu Jimin melepas kacamata dan memberikannya kepada Jimin untuk menaruhnya di meja. "Ibu mau pensiun. Kamu bisa tidak ibu kasih kepercayaan megang perusahaan almarhum ayahmu?"

Pergerakan Jimin untuk sesaat membeku _. Akhirnya? Ibu percaya padaku?_ Batin Jimin terkejut.

"Melihatmu beberapa bulan ini serius menjalankan tugas di kantor dan juga dua minggu ini menggantikan ibu.. tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun, mungkin sudah waktunya ibu pensiun." ibu Jimin melanjutkan.

Tak bisa dipungkiri betapa bahagianya Jimin ketika mimpinya untuk membangun perusahaan ayahnya yang sudah tiada kini akan terwujud. Jimin terbangun dari kursinya, buru-buru memeluk ibunya erat dan tersenyum bahagia. Ia menggumamkan kalimat 'terima kasih, aku akan bekerja keras!' berkali-kali. Ibu Jimin sampai ikut larut dalam kebahagiaan anak semata wayangnya, mengelus pelan punggung lebar Jimin.

Oh, tiba-tiba Ibu Jimin teringat sesuatu. Ia melepas eratan Jimin.

"Tapi, ibu punya satu syarat. Kamu tahu kan ibu kalau melakukan sesuatu pasti sampai akhirnya pun ibu harus melakukan yang terbaik."

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia hanya mengangguk dan terduduk di ranjang ibunya.

"Ibu ingin semua kewajiban ibu untuk kamu langsung tuntas ketika kamu sudah diberikan kepercayaan membawa Park Comp di pundakmu.." Ibu Jimin menaruh telapak tangannya di ubun-ubun Jimin. "Salah satunya, mengantar kamu ke pernikahan dengan mempelai yang sesuai."

 _ **Tik.**_ Mata jimin mengerjap tak paham.

 _ **Tik.**_ Mata jimin melebar.

 _ **Tik.**_ Seketika jimin sadar apa yang barusan ibu ucapkan.

"PERNIKAHAN?"

Ibu Jimin menutup telinga kirinya mendengar teriakan Jimin di sampingnya. "Duh, nak. Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu." Tunggu. Ini—sungguh!—di luar pikiran yang selama ini ada di otak Jimin!

"Ibu sudah punya calon yang cantik untukmu, loh, Jimin hehe" senyum ibu Jimin terkembang lebar. _CALON?!_ teriak Jimin di dalam hati. Jimin membelalakan matanya.

"Namanya..."

"WAIT, BU." Akhirnya Jimin bersuara setelah sadar dari keterkagetannya. Jarinya memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

Sang ibu terdiam, terlihat sedikit jengkel karena kalimatnya yang belum tuntas dipotong begitu saja oleh anaknya.

"Bu.. oke, pernikahan." _demi Tuhan aku masih tak percaya._ "Aku menerima itu sebagai syarat, tetapi bisakah calonnya aku yang menentukan?"

Ibu Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya, tak setuju dengan hal yang diutarakan anaknya.

"Kamu sudah punya kekasih?" tanya ibunya kemudian. Jimin mengangguk mantap.

"Benar, bu... Dia seumuran denganku, namanya Jeon Jungkook. Kami sudah mulai berpacaran semenjak di bangku perkuliahaan.."

Ibu Jimin menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Ia terdiam menimbang-nimbang perkataan Jimin barusan. Jimin menatap ibunya dengan melas meminta permohonannya terkabul. Keadaan menjadi hening.

 _Kenapa sih ibunya selalu bertingkah untuk mengejutkan jantungnya?_ Jimin mengeluh.

"Ya, sudah. Besok." Ceplos ibu Jimin memecah keheningan.

"Besok?"

"Iya, besok lamar dia. Ibu tunggu jawabannya, ya."

 _Tuh, kan, Tuhan.. If she wasn't my beloved mother, I would leave her right now_. Jimin masih tercengang.

"Jawabannya mana? Mau punya Jimin apa punya Ibu saja?"

"Iya, bu. Besok Jimin akan melamarnya.." Jawab Jimin lemas. Kok, pernikahan jadi seperti hal yang sepele?

"Semoga diterima, ya, anakku. Nah sekarang kau sekarang boleh kembali ke kamar. Selamat tidur." Ibu Jimin menarik selimutnya sampai leher, mematikan dan menyalakan lampu tidur dari sebuah remote control. Kemudian ia menutup matanya.

Jimin berjalan lesu meninggalan ibunya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Ia keluar dari kamar tersebut menuju kamar tidur miliknya. "Apanya yang sakit. Semangat gitu." Cibir Jimin pelan. Dan tadi apa? 'Semoga diterima'?! Sudah pasti Kookie-ku akan menerimanya! Huh. Ibunya benar-benar meremehkannya.

Jimin melempar tubuhnya di atas kasur besarnya kemudian ia membuka ponselnya dan mengetik pesan kepada Jungkook.

 _ **Besok pny waktu untuk bertemu?**_

 _ **Ada hal yg perlu ku bicarakan dgnmu. Keke**_

Beberapa saat, Jungkook membalas dengan cepat.

 _ **Apa itu? Besok bs, kok.**_

 _ **Aku jg ingin bicara sesuatu dgnmu. Di cafe biasa.**_

Jimin membalas kembali,

 _ **Rahasia! keke ok, sampai bertemu besok, Kookie-ku.**_

 _ **Good night!**_

Lalu Jimin pun tertidur dengan mimpi indah yang menggambarkan adegan Kookie menerima lamarannya.

.

.

Langit sudah kembali terang. Burung-burung mulai berisik akan kicauannya. Udara dingin pagi ini menembus masuk dari sebuah jendela kamar di lantai dua, mengusik pemilik kamar tersebut. Terlihat seorang gadis sedang asik meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk nan hangat. Bukannya bangun, ia malah menarik lebih dalam selimut tebalnya. _Uhh, dingin._ Gumamnya pelan. Pelayannya-entah kapan ia datang-mengeleng melihat tingkah nona mudanya yang susah beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Nona, lekas bangun."

"Unggg.." gumam nona itu malas.

"Nona cepat bangun. Kalau tidak, Tuan besar bisa marah-marah lagi."

"Nanti, ya. Please? Sebentar lagi.."

"Nona Yoongi.. Ku mohon.." Nona muda tersebut, yang bernama Min Yoongi, mengerang tak suka kegiatan tidurnya selalu diganggu oleh celotehan pelayan dan papanya. Ia terduduk kesal dan segera menapakkan kakinya ke lantai dan memakai sandal rumah berbentuk kelinci putih di bawah ranjangnya.

"Iya, nih, bangun.." Yoongi kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Pelayan itu memberikan sebuah handuk ke Yoongi untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya nanti. Sebelum Yoongi masuk ke kamar mandi di dalam kamar tidurnya tersebut, pelayannya sedikit berteriak "Nona, sekarang sudah pukul 7.10 dan anda masuk sekolah jam 7.30. Mandi secepat kilat, ya. Tentu kalau tidak ingin melewatkan sarapan pagi dan terlambat datang di sekolah."

"Demi, Tuhan, kenapa baru diingatkan sekarang sih?!" Lalu Yoongi cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan bergegas mandi, secepat yang dia mampu.

.

.

Yoongi menuruni tangga dan berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruang makan. Papa dan mamanya yang sudah duluan duduk meja makan hanya bisa mendengus melihat putrinya selalu terlihat dikejar waktu saat pagi hari.

"Kebiasaan." Cetus papanya dengan galak. "Anak perempuan, kok ada se-selebor kamu." Yoongi hanya bisa meringis mendengarnya. Yoongi tak ada waktu untuk mendebatkan sindiran ayahnya.

"Maaf, pa.." Yoongi menjejalkan roti ke mulut kecilnya dan mengunyah dengan cepat. Kemudian meminum setengah gelas susu vanilla yang sudah dibuatkan pelayannya. Setelah dirasa perutnya penuh, ia berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku berangkat. Bye, pa. Bye, ma" Gadis berkulit seputih susu tersebut berlari kecil seraya memakai converse merah di kakinya.

Dari tempat makan tadi, ayahnya tiba-tiba berteriak kepada Yoongi sudah berada di pintu keluar "Yoongi, nanti malam papa mau membahas perjodohanmu dengan anak teman papa. Pulang cepat ya!"

 _Hah, papa nyuruh apa? Suara papa kecil sekali,_ Yoongi menerka-nerka. Saat ia ingin kembali bertanya kepada papanya, Yoongi tersadar ia tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk sampai ke sekolahnya tanpa telat.

"Iya, Pa!" jadilah jawaban sekenanya tanpa tahu apa yang tadi papanya sampaikan kepada gadis bersurai panjang yang dicat hitam kecoklatan itu. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan merubah kehidupannya nanti.

 **To Be Continued.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAIIII, I'M BACK. THANK YOU UDAH BACA FF ABAL ORE,

Maaf Ore lama update :

Untuk chapter ini, sengaja Ore ga ketemuin dulu Jimin sama Yoongi. Biar greget gitu.

Sekalian aja Ore kasih pembukaan kiss scene JiKook HAHAHA /kipas2/

Ore usahain update lebih cepet secepet dosen Ore kasih tugas :'D

(kalo readers mau ff ini berlanjut :'))

Kalo readers punya waktu banyak, boleh R&R nya ya hehehe buat masukan fanfic Ore ke depan biar tambah bagus dan tambah bikin seneng readers(?)

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

 **(~^o^)~love~(^o^~)**

Balasan buat yang non-login:

 **Minsunshine:** hai halo kalo ga kenal ya kenalan dong XD ini udah dipanjangin dan aku jelasin sekilas Yoongi versi cewenya di atas ya :'D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Like a hell I would cry**

 **The Rings, The Vows and The Falsehoods**

 **.**

 **Main cast:**

Park Jimin, 24 y.o (Male)

Min Yoongi, 18 y.o (Female)

 **Other cast:**

Jeon Jungkook, 24 y.o (Female)

Jung Hoseok, 18 y.o (Female)

Kim Namjoon, 18 y.o (Male)

(Tokoh akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)

 **Switch gender, Romance.**

 **Rated: sesuai kondisi aja lol**

YoonMin / MinGa / MinYoon

 **WARNING:** bahasa baku dan non-baku dicampur.

.

Maaf janji kemaren mau update malah lupa -_- Nih aku kasih chapter panjang hahaha

.

FF ini murni bikinan Ore!

Happy Reading ;3

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cafetaria di Gedung sekolah Seoyeondan terlihat sedikit ramai. Waktu sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Kebisingan semakin terdengar dari hari-hari biasanya karena setiap meja cafetaria tersebut terisi segerombolan murid dari semua tingkatan sedang sibuk mengadakan rapat dadakan seraya mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan. Dari semua diskusi-diskusi itu, ternyata mereka membicarakan tema yang sama; Festival Kesenian Seonyeondan ke-XX yang mulai mendekati harinya. Festival ini diadakan setelah Ujian Kenaikan Kelas berakhir.

Di salah satu meja panjang dekat deretan wastafel, duduklah siswi bersurai coklat melebihi bahunya dengan susu kotak rasa vanilla di tangannya, Min Yoongi.

Yoongi yang kala itu sedang bersama beberapa rekan yang menjadi anggota inti persiapan festival di kelasnya, membahas mengenai penampilan mereka untuk Festival Kesenian Seonyeondan.

"Presentase persiapan kita sudah berapa banyak ya untuk festival nanti?" lelaki bertubuh tegap itu—ketua kelas, Kim Namjoon—bertanya kepada Yoongi yang duduk di hadapannya. Yoongi membuka notes kecil yang dia ambil di saku blazer.

"Kostum sudah beres. Latar musik sudah selesai kubuat dengan bantuan Junhyung. Dekorasi tinggal beberapa saja sih sampai latar istana jadi, sempat berhenti soalnya seminggu kemarin kita kan ujian kenaikan." sigap Yoongi mengingat-ingat seraya membaca list di notesnya yang hampir semua sudah di centang merah. Namjoon dan keempat teman lainnya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Pemberitahuan saja, Yoongi adalah sekretaris kelas merangkap sekretaris anggota inti ini.

"Segera selesaikan ya, beritahu anak dekorasi."

"Oke." Yoongi menulis pengingat di notesnya.

"Dan.. Ada kesulitan untukmu, Yoongi?" tanya Namjoon kembali setelah mendengar progress persiapan kelasnya.

"Ada."

Namjoon memajukan wajahnya sedikit ke arah Yoongi. "Apa itu?"

Yoongi menghelas nafas sejenak, menjejalkan notesnya kembali ke saku blazer. Lalu ia merajuk seraya mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya dengan lucu, "Aku yang buat naskah.. aku yang bikin _background music-_ nya.. terus kenapa aku juga yang jadi pemeran utama, sih?"

Semua temannya menahan tawa. _Duh, kirain ada apa_. Batin teman kelas Yoongi bersamaan. Kecuali Namjoon yang sudah terkekeh gemas melihat sahabat berkulit seputih susu tersebut pura-pura ngambek seraya memanyunkan ujung bibirnya.

"Karena cuma kamu yang cocok jadi putri Cinderella, Yoongi." ujar Namjoon tersenyum. Tangannya memangku kepalanya sendiri di meja.

"Kamu cantik, manusia serba bisa dan elegan. Cerdas lagi. Semacam bisa diandalkan istilahnya. Pas, kan, jadi seorang putri?" Celetuk salah seorang temannya, lalu melanjutkan "Tapi sayang, suka terlambat datang ke sekolah." Dan sukses ia mendapatkan cubitan kecil dari Yoongi yang sedikit malu karena ucapannya barusan. Terlebih lagi jangan ingatkan Yoongi yang susah datang tepat waktu ke sekolah, dong.

"Teman-temanku pintar gombal, ya." Sindir Yoongi sebal lalu disambut tawa geli dari lainnya.

Bel telah berbunyi. Cafetaria berangsur sepi. Yoongi beserta gerombolannya pun berhenti mengobrol, beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju kelasnya. Tak lupa Yoongi membuang kotak susu yang tadi ia beli ke tempat sampah.

"Pulang sekolah jangan lupa ingatkan anak-anak di kelas untuk latihan drama ya." Namjoon berkata sesaat sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, di siang hari yang semakin terik ini..

Jimin duduk termenung membelakangi meja kerja di ruang kantornya, menatap kosong jendela yang mengarah ke arah jalanan besar. Tangan kanan lelaki itu sibuk memutar-mutar benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran yang terbuat dari emas putih. Di bawah kursi kerjanya, tergeletak seikat bunga lily putih yang sudah sedikit layu. Jimin tak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi. Sampai sekarang masih dirasa menghujam hati dan akalnya...

 _ **flashback**_

 _Setelah percakapan aneh-yang menurut Jimin malah terkesan seperti mimpi-bersama Ibu tersayangnya semalam, Jimin memutuskan memberi kejutan kepada Jungkook berupa lamaran di rumahnya. Memang sih, Jungkook bilang temui dia saat di cafe saja. Tapi karena timing yang riskan sekarang, mau tak mau Jimin mempercepat geraknya. Takut kehilangan kesempatan katanya._

 _Jimin pagi-pagi sekali setelah meminum secangkir kopi berpamitan kepada ibunya. Meminta restunya agar ia dimudahkan dalam melamar kekasih berwajah imut seperti kelincinya tersebut._

 _"Good luck, anakku. Ibu tunggu kabar baiknya ya." Ibu Jimin mencium pipi anaknya dengan sayang, memberi hantaran semangat kepada anaknya. Jimin membalas senyum._

 _Jimin dengan gerakan cepat menuju garasi di mana mobil kesayangannya terparkir. Kemudian ia mengeluarkannya dan melaju cepat di jalanan._

 _Ia mampir sebentar ke toko bunga yang sudah buka saat pagi buta, membeli seikat bunga lily kesukaan kekasihnya. Jimin mencium sekilas bunga tersebut seraya bergumam dan tersenyum lembut, "semoga kau menyukainya, Kookie-ku."_

 _Ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil persegi berwarna tosca dari saku celana dan membukanya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah cincin. Jimin sebenarnya memang sudah berniat melamar Jungkook-lihat, sampai dia pun sudah membeli sebuah cincin untuknya, tapi tidak seterburu-buru ini. Tidak dengan timing seperti ini._

 _._

 _._

 _Mobil Jimin sudah berhenti di depan rumah Jungkook. Lelaki bermata sipit nan tegas itu dengan ragu turun dari mobilnya. Ia kemudian menutup pintu dan mengunci. Berjalan pelan menuju pintu rumah Jungkook dengan perut seolah-olah ada sebuah badai menerpanya._

 _Kini Jimin terdiam di depan pintu rumah Jungkook. Tangan kanannya memegang bunga lily dan tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke saku celana, memegang kotak cincin berwarna tosca tersebut._

 _Tanpa ada tanda-tanda, pintu di hadapan Jimin terbuka dan memperlihatkan pemiliknya. Jeon Jungkook. Keduanya mengerjap kaget._

 _"Jimin?" Tanya Jungkook kaget. Saking kagetnya, ia masih berdiri sembari memegang kenop pintu. Jungkook melirik bunga lily di tangan kanan kekasihnya berkemeja putih itu._

 _Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Eh.. hai, Jungkook."_

 _"Ngapain kamu di sini pagi-pagi?"_

 _"Ini aku.. ehm... SURPRISE!" Jimin dengan kikuk merentangkan kedua tangannya setelah memberi Jungkook seingat bunga lily. Jungkook masih terpaku di tempatnya hanya bisa menerima tanpa membantah. Jimin cepat-cepat menekuk kaki kirinya, berlutut. Ia merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan kotak tosca persegi tadi. Jimin tersenyum dengan sangat lembut._

 _"Maaf ini emang gak romantis.." Jimin berhenti sejenak untuk membuka kotak dengan gugup. Kemudian ia sodorkan ke hadapan Jungkook yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tak bisa digambarkan. "but, today I want to keep you in my side forever. Will you marry this stubborn man, my Kookie?"_

 _Deg. Hati Jungkook seperti diremas. Ia mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya, matanya sudah tak bisa menahan lagi aliran airmata yang sejak tadi sudah menggenang. Jimin langsung kebingungan. Ada apa dengan jungkook? Dan Jimin baru tersadar, ada sebuah koper besar di belakang Jungkook dan serentetan barang-barang yang di packing dalam box._

 _"Jiminie.." isak Jungkook memeluk bunga lilynya yang ia kembalikan ke Jimin. "I.. I can't."_

 _Seketika itu juga dunia Jimin seperti hilang cahayanya. Tubuhnya terduduk lemas di lantai. Barusan.. barusan Jungkook menolaknya?_

 _"Why? I thought you would accept me." Jimin berkata sedikit bergetar._

 _"Aku harus pergi, Jimin."_

 _"Kemana?"_

 _"Sekolah seni di Paris."_

 _What?! "Kenapa aku gak tahu?!"_

 _"Hari ini, aku mau ngasih tahu kamu."_

 _"Terus apa hubungannya kamu nolak aku sama kamu pergi ke Paris?" Jimin berdiri lalu memegang ke dua pundak Jungkook dengan kasar. Mencari-cari kebohongan yang ada pada perkataan Jungkook. Tapi nihil, inilah kenyataannya._

 _"Aku mau kita berakhir sampai sini saja, Jimin." isak Jungkook semakin keras. Muka Jimin kini berubah muram, paling muram di antara kehidupan kelam yang pernah ia jalani selama 24 tahun ini._

 _"Gak bisa." Tegas Jimin tak rela._

 _Jungkook menepis pegangan tangan Jimin di pundaknya lalu mengelus pipi Jimin sekilas, "Aku pergi gak tahu sampai kapan. Mungkin aku menetap di sana, hari ini juga aku berangkat."_

 _Dada Jimin kembali seperti dijerat tali. Sesak. Kenapa perempuannya tega sekali membuatnya tak bisa bernafas dengan benar?_

 _ **tin tin.**_

 _Taksi bandara datang mengklakson, Jimin menoleh kea rah suara tersebut. Di saat Jimin lengah, Jungkook membebaskan diri dari kekasihnya tanpa peduli sedikitpun pada Jimin yang membeku._

 _"I wish you happy without me. Please forget about us and so do I." Jungkook mengunci rumahnya. Ia menarik koper besar beserta dua box lainnya mendekati bagasi taksi tersebut dan dengan tersedu-sedu ia membuka pintu kursi penumpang._

 _"Pak, cepat jalan ke bandara ya."_

 _Ketukan keras dari jendela mengagetkan Jungkook. Itu Jimin, sudah tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Mukanya merah padam antara menahan tangis dan amarahnya._

 _"JUNGKOOK KAMU GAK BISA SEPERTI INI SAMA AKU."_

" _JUNGKOOK, TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Jimin frustasi dari luar. Jungkook menatap nanar Jimin yang masih memaksanya untuk turun._

 _"Jeon Jungkook.. This is my last chance. Please, open the door. I beg you." Ucap Jimin lirih yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, Jungkook sebenarnya sangat tidak tega. Airmatanya kembali meleleh._

 _Gak bisa, inilah keputusan final-ku. Maafkan aku Jimin, aku tak bisa menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku di Paris. Aku tak bisa memilihmu. Batin Jungkook teriris._

 _"Gimana, non? Mau dilanjut saja apa temui pemuda itu dulu?"_

 _Jungkook mengusap kasar airmata di pipinya dan dengan tegas nan mantap ia berkata, "Jalan Pak."_

 _Taksi tersebut kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Jimin yang menatap perih seraya jalannya taksi tersebut menjauh darinya._

 _ **flashback ends.**_

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Lelaki tampan ini menampakkan senyum kecutnya saat teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

"PERSETAN DENGAN INI SEMUA." Dengan amarah yang memuncak, ia lemparkan cincin di tangannya, membuat cincin terpental entah ke mana. Jimin kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil bunga _lily_ yang sempat ia berikan pada Jungkook dan membuangnya. Ia kini berkacak pinggang frustasi memandang bunga _lily_ yang mengenaskan.

 _Intercom_ ruangan ini pun berbunyi. Dengan malas Jimin menerimanya.

"Ada apa?" Sekretarisnya mengernyit bingung di seberang sana. _Tumben ketus_ , dalam hatinya.

"Ibu direktur datang, Pak."

Jimin memijit keningnya. _Serangan kedua_. "Suruh beliau masuk."

Segeralah pintu terbuka menampakkan wajah Ibu Jimin yang sudah tak terlihat pucat seperti kemarin. Ia sudah berpakaian resmi layaknya seorang direktur. Senyum menawannya menyapa Jimin.

"Hello, nak. Gimana sama.."

"Ditolak. Puas?" Ketus Jimin yang sudah malas berbasa-basi. Sudah letih hatinya hari ini.

Ibu Jimin terdiam. Kaget sebenarnya. Matanya menangkap raut wajah Jimin yang tak biasanya, terluka. Ia kemudian memeluk Jimin. Berusaha menenangkan hati anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

" _Oh, dear.. I'm so sorry to hear that.."_ Ucap Ibu Jimin tulus. Tapi entah mengapa ia malah menghela nafas lega karena Jimin telah gagal melamar kekasihnya itu. Jahat, ya? Padahal Ibu Jimin sempat yakin Jimin berhasil 100% menjalankannya. Ah, Tuhan berkata lain.

Jimin membalas pelukannya dengan erat. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya yang tertuju pada Jungkook.

"Jadi?" Ibu Jimin menggantung pertanyaannya.

"Jadi apa, bu?" tanya Jimin seraya melepas pelukannya.

"Ingat, kan, Park Jimin?" Jimin masih memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau sudah memakai kesempatan yang telah ibu berikan kepadamu. Kau sudah gagal dalam melamar perempuan yang—katanya—sangat kau cintai itu. Sesuai perjanjian, jika kau menginginkan perusahaan ayah di tanganmu, kau harus menikah terlebih dahulu... dan sekarang ibu yang menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingmu."

Jimin mendesah tak suka. _Here we go._ "Harus sekarang kah ibu ngomongin hal ini kepadaku?"

"Loh, kenapa tidak?" Ibu Jimin bertanya seolah itu hal lumrah.

"Ya tidak pas Jimin lagi seperti ini, dong. Ibu mengerti perasaan Jimin tidak, sih? Tolong, jangan seenaknya saja." Jimin menjauhkan dirinya dari ibunya. Amarahnya kembali naik.

Ibu Jimin menggeleng pelan. Ia sungguh mengerti anaknya, sungguh. Maka dari itu ia mencoba membuka hidup Jimin kembali dengan calon pilihannya.

"Sudahlah, nak. Cukup menunggu seseorang yang tidak bersedia hidup bersama denganmu. Datanglah ke festival kesenian Seonyeondan 4 hari lagi untuk bertemu perempuan yang ibu pilihkan. Ibu sayang kamu, loh. Tidak mungkin ibu asal memilih orang, Park Jimin. Siapa tahu dia memang jodohmu? _"_

Sebelum Ibu Jimin pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang masih dikuasai kemarahan, ia meninggalkan secarik kertas di atas meja kerja Jimin. Kemudian ia bersenandung rendah, menghilangkan diri di balik pintu ruangan Jimin.

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar kembali. Ia mengambil secarik kertas yang tadi ibunya tinggalkan. Tiba-tiba Ia menatap geram kertas tersebut seakan ingin membakarnya dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Kira-kira begini isinya:

 _ **Min Yoongi**_

 _ **kelas 2 SMA Swasta Seonyeondan.**_

 _ **080-XXX-XXX**_

 _tolong ya Jimin anakku yang tersuper hubungi dia hari ini juga._

 _Sms atau tlp atau apalah terserah._

 _Kita mulai dari sini perjodohannya :)_

 _fighting!_

 _-sincerely, your mom-_

.

.

Matahari tengah menenggelamkan dirinya seperti disedot masuk ke dalam permukaan bumi. Hari kini kian menggelap. Tapi tak memungkiri masih adanya aktifitas di sekolah Seonyeondan.

Kelas yang tertulis 2-2 dipenandanya masih terlihat ramai. Ada yang sibuk membuat atap kerucut untuk sebuah latar istana, menyusun kostum secara berurutan dan beberapa aktifitas lainnya dalam mempersiapkan sebuah festival yang diadakan kurang-lebih 4 hari lagi itu. Di sinilah Yoongi dan kawan-kawannya berkutat riuh.

Yoongi mengipas-ngipasi dirinya dengan kertas naskah drama yang dipegangnya. Karena ia sudah berlatih selama satu jam lebih, ia kini sudah mulai terkuras tenaganya. Datanglah Namjoon membawa sebotol air mineral dingin yang ditempelkan di pipi Yoongi. Pemilik pipi mulus tersebut sontak kaget akibat rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba nempel di pipinya. Namjoon terkekeh.

"Nih, minum dulu, putri." Namjoon menyodorkan minuman dingin itu. Yoongi mengambil dengan sebal.

"Huh, makasih ya pangeran. Makasih sudah mengagetkanku." kemudian Yoongi membuka penutup botolnya dan langsung meneguk setengah.

"Kok mendengus sebal sih sama lawan mainnya, putri? Pangeran sakit hati nih." Namjoon pura-pura terluka. Yoongi tertawa melihat mimik wajah ketua kelas sekaligus lawan mainnya di pentas drama ini.

"Apa deh pangeran-putri. Geli dengarnya, tahu. Cukup di drama saja, dong." Hoseok memutar matanya gemas melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya. Yoongi dan Namjoon hanya nyengir kuda saja mendengar ocehan Hoseok.

Hoseok adalah seorang perempuan cerewet dan gampang nangis. Namun ia adalah gambaran sahabat yang baik menurut Yoongi. Ada di saat-saat terburuk, menghibur di saat sedih dan tertawa bersama saat sedang bercanda.

Sedangkan Namjoon adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang berwibawa namun penuh humor. Tegas saat serius, melawak saat waktunya bergurau. Catat, ia sangat menjaga Yoongi dan Hoseok. Yoongi juga Hoseok kagum akan itu. Mereka dua bangga memiliki Namjoon sebagai sahabat di sisi mereka.

.

.

 _ **tringgg. tringgg. tringgg.**_

Notif pesan berbunyi dari sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tangan Hoseok. Ia lantas mengambil ponsel tersebut dan memberikannya kepada pemiliknya.

"Yoongi-ah, ada pesan." Yoongi mendongak mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan Hoseok lalu menggeserkan layar ponselnya cepat. "Thanks."

 **INBOX:**

 **-Pak Supir: Nona, Tuan menyuruh anda segera pulang.**

 **-Papa: Kpn pulang? Papa mau ngomong sm kamu, loh.**

 **-081-2XX-XXX: Min Yoongi?**

Yoongi menepuk keningnya pelan. Ia lupa akan janjinya dengan papa. Ia bergegas merapihan tas dan membenarkan tali sepatunya yang sempat terurai. Namjoon yang heran melihat Yoongi siap-siap pulang, kemudian bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Namjoonie, aku izin pulang duluan ya. Ada janji sama papa. Bye semua, sorry pulang duluan!" Yoongi berlari seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah isi kelasnya. Namjoon menggeleng tak habis pikir.

.

.

"Kan tadi pagi saya sudah ingetin nona Yoongi untuk pulang cepat." Ucap supir Yoongi seraya menyetir mobil majikannya di jalan raya. Ia melihat nona mudanya ngedumel sendiri.

"Iya, maaf pak supir. Yoongi lupa." Yoongi menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kaca jendela. Ia sudah mengetikan balasan sms papanya bahwa ia sedang dalam perjalan pulang. Ia terpejam sebentar dan melebarkan kembali matanya yang kecil itu.

 _Oh, iya tadi ada satu pesan lagi belumku baca.._ Ia mengambil ponsel dari tas punggungnya dan menggeser layar untuk membuka kuncinya.

 _Uhm? dari 081-2XX-XXX? Tidak ada namanya? Apa orang iseng yang mengirimiku pesan teks berupa ketikan namaku?_ Ia kemudian membalasnya tanpa pikir panjang.

 **To: 081-2XX-XXX**

 **Yup. It's me. Who's there?**

Selang beberapa menit, orang asing itu membalasnya.

 **From: 081-2XX-XXX**

 **Oh, thx God, it's really u.**

 **Halo, aku Park Jimin.**

 **Salam kenal, Yoongi.**

Siapa Park Jimin? Yoongi mencari ke dalam memori otaknya untuk menemukan orang yang dia kenal bernama Park Jimin. Tapi Yoongi yakin, ia tak pernah mengenalnya. Ia membalas penasaran.

 **To: 081-2XX-XXX**

 **Park Jimin?**

 **Aku tak merasa mengenalmu?**

 **But any way, salam kenal jg^^**

Yoongi menekan tombol send. Tak ada 5 menit sekalipun, orang asing yang mengaku Park Jimin itu membalasnya. _Cepat sekali sih,_ pikir Yoongi.

 **From: 081-2XX-XXX**

 **Wah, kau belum diberitahu ya?**

 **Let's wait and see.**

 _Ih, sok misterius. Tidak usah dibalas lagi deh. Jadi ngeri._ Yoongi yang bergidik melempar ponselnya ke jok samping. Pandangannya kini berpindah pada jalanan yang berbelok memasuki gerbang utama kawasan perumahannya.

.

.

Pukul 19.38 KST

Yoongi turun dari mobil membawa tas punggung dan ponsel di tangannya. Rambutnya ia kucir ke atas, menampakkan leher putihnya yang kepanasan. Ia berlari kecil ke pintu dalam garasi rumahnya yang langsung terhubung dengan dapur. Sebelum masuk, ia mencopot converse merah di kaki dan ia letakkan di lemari sepatu yang besar. Ia mengganti alas kaki dengan sandal rumah kelinci kesayangannya.

Pada dasarnya Yoongi itu orang yang mandiri, tertib dan suka kebersihan—kecuali bangun pagi, tentu—. Contohnya setiap sehabis pulang sekolah, ia pasti segera meletakkan sepatu di lemari lalu menyusunnya dengan rapih dan mencuci tangan sedatangnya di rumah. Satu lagi. Walaupun ada pelayan di rumahnya, ia lebih senang melakukan sesuatu tanpa bantuan mereka.

Sampai ketika Yoongi sudah selesai mencuci tangan dan naik ke kamarnya hendak memandikan tubuhnya yang lengket, papa dan mamanya memanggil nama Yoongi dari tempat duduk di balkon lantai dua yang menghadap kolam renang di halaman belakang. Yoongi mendengar sekilas debatan mama dan papanya. Kenapa?

"Yoongi, kemari." Ajak sang mama untuk duduk di lengan kursi itu bersamanya. Yoongi nurut saja.

"Papa mau jodohin kamu sama anak temen papa." Papa berbicara langsung pada intinya tanpa basa-basi. Khas papa Yoongi banget. Yang sontak membuat Yoongi yang baru saja duduk memiringkan kepalanya. Perjodohan?

Mama Yoongi mengelus punggung anaknya, berdesis pelan tak setuju atas keputusan suaminya. Bagaimana ingin setuju. Yoongi berumur 18 tahun, sedang kan calonnya? 24 tahun. Catat, 24 tahun.

"Yoongi gak ngerti papa ngomong apa, sih?" Yoongi menengok ke mamanya, meminta penjelasan.

"Tuh kan, pa.. anak ini masih pure. Gak tega mama.."

"Ma, kan tadi sudah sepakat tidak ada perdebatan lagi." tukas papa Yoongi tegas.

"Ih, kok berantem sendiri malah Yoongi dicuekin. Pa, perjodohan maksudnya yang seperti di buku-buku klasik gitu?"

Papa Yoongi membetulkan letak kacamatanya, memasang wajah serius.

"Gini, Yoongi. Papa kan tidak punya anak laki-laki.. Papa cuma punya kamu sebagai penerus perusahan papa.."

"Terus?" Yoongi mulai mengerti sedikit arah pembicaraan orang tuanya.

"Papa mau kerja sama dengan teman papa, yaitu menggabungkan dua perusahaan. Satu perusahaan papa dan yang satu milik teman papa. Jadilah papa mau warisin semua perusahaan papa ke kamu dan calon suami kamu itu."

Yoongi mencerna kalimat-kalimat papanya _. Suami? Memang aku mau menikah cepat?_ Yoongi mulai berkeringat dingin.. tiba-tiba merasa takut. Ia sama sekali tak pernah berfikir akan menikah. Jangankan menikah, berpacaran saja Yoongi tak mengerti seperti apa!

"Kapan?" tanya Yoongi setenang mungkin ke orang tuanya.

"Secepatnya kalau bisa." jawab papa. Lalu ia menambahkan, "Yoongi, anak papa yang menuruti perkataan orang tua kan?"

Yoongi menggenggam telapak tangan mamanya erat, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan. Mama Yoongi merasa tangan Yoongi bergetar.

"Iya, pa. Yoongi mengerti."

Terdengar suara lega dari bibir papa Yoongi yang terkesan dingin dan galak tersebut. Yoongi benar-benar tak bisa membantah perkataan seorang paruh baya di depannya ini. Papanya yang membuat Yoongi harus terlihat sangat perfeksionis di segala hal, jadilah Yoongi yang bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi papanya selalu bilang _'mau jadi apa kamu kalau seperti ini?'_ , contohnya ketika anaknya ini selalu bangun terlambat. Kesalahan kecil bukan?

"Ini calonmu, Min Yoongi. Kamu kenali dengan benar ya. Papa tinggal dulu ke kamar." papa Yoongi menyerahkan selembar biodata dan sebuah foto yang menampakan wajah tampan seorang eksekutif muda yang gagah ke tangan Yoongi.

Mamanya masih menemani Yoongi yang membaca biodata 'calonnya'. Mata Yoongi terbelalak sesaat membaca biodata tersebut. _Loh, namanya..._

"Nak Jimin ini sepertinya anak yang baik. Mama kenal dengan ibunya, dia ramah dan juga wanita yang sopan. Semoga sifatnya nurun ke nak Jimin." Mama Yoongi tersenyum seraya melihat foto calonnya itu.

 **Park Jimin**

 **13 Oktober 19xx**

 **Pewaris tunggal Park Company**

 **081-2XX-XXX**

Jadi yang memberi pesannya tadi itu ternyata—ehem—calon pendampingnya, lelaki asing yang bernama Park Jimin. Entah kenapa Yoongi tergelitik ingin tahu.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Kecepetan ya alurnya? Abis aku gemes sih ga ketemu2 Yoongi sama Jimin -_- Bingung gitu kalo ga berbelit-belit.. Tapi insoloh chapter 4 dateng cepet sekalian bawa angin seger buat kemajuan kopel minyoon MWIHIHIHI

Btw makasih yang udah review, ngeritik, ngasih masukan dan ngefav ff abal Ore ;_; ntar aku balesin satu-satu yaaa

.

Kalo readers punya waktu banyak, boleh R&R nya ya hehehe buat masukan fanfic Ore ke depan biar tambah bagus dan tambah bikin seneng readers(?)

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

 **(~^o^)~love~(^o^~)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: It wasn't strange at all**

 **The Rings, The Vows and The Falsehoods**

 **Main cast:**

Park Jimin, 24 y.o (Male)

Min Yoongi, 18 y.o (Female)

 **Switch gender, Romance.**

 **Rated: sesuai kondisi aja lol**

YoonMin / MinGa / MinYoon, BTS, Bangtan Boys, Bangtan Seonyeondan.

 **WARNING:** bahasa baku dan non-baku dicampur

.

Banyak percakapannya di chapter ini huhuhu ampe pusing. Ceritanya chapter 4 itu potongan lengkap dari chapter pertama yang Ore jadiin prolog. Semoga ga bingung wkwkwk

.

FF ini murni punya Ore!

Happy reading, guys!

.

.

.

Jari Jimin mengetuk-ngetuk setir kemudi tak sabar. Sedan merah kesayangannya sedang berhenti akibat _traffic jam_. Entah apa sebabnya, satu jam sudah mobilnya berdiam diri di antara deretan panjang kendaraan-kendaraan yang terhenti.

Dan saat-saat hening seperti sekarang yang lelaki sensual ini benci.

Jungkook.

Sedang apa dia? Apakah pesawatnya sudah _take off_? atau malah sudah _land off_ di Paris? Kenapa tadi Jimin tak menyusulnya ke bandara? Kenapa langkahnya menjadi ragu...

Jimin menyambar ponsel pintar keemasan berlambang buah di dasbor. Jimin membuka kontak dan men _dial-up_ seseorang. Kepada siapa lagi Jimin menelepon kalau bukan pemilik nama _My Kookie_ di kontak Jimin, yaitu Jeon Jungkook. Ia tempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

 _The number you are calling is not active. Please try again in a few minutes._

 _Shit. Dia mematikan ponselnya._ Umpat Jimin dalam hati. Jari-jari tangan kanan Jimin menggosok kedua matanya yang terasa panas. Keningnya ia sandarkan ke setir kemudi. _Don't cry don't cry..._

Ketika Jimin ingin memasukkan ponsel ke saku jasnya, ia merasa ada sesuatu di dalam saku jas tersebut. Jimin merubah posisi punggung belakangnya menyandar pada kursi. Ia keluarkan benda tipis tadi dari dalam saku. Secarik kertas.. yang tadi siang ibu berikan padanya.

Lama Jimin bolak-balik membaca kertas di tangannya itu. Bibir Jimin melafalkan nama 'Min Yoongi' berkali-kali dengan suara kecil. Kendaraan di depan masih saja belum bergerak.

"Siswi kelas 2 SMA? Ibu serius menjodohkanku dengan anak kecil ini?" desis Jimin tak percaya. Apa yang ibu Jimin harapkan dengan menikahkan seseorang gadis berusia 18 tahun dengan anaknya yang berusia hampir seperempat abad? Kemudian ia teringat perintah ibunya di kertas tersebut untuk menghubungi siswi Seonyeondan itu. Ibu Jimin ini adalah tipe-tipe yang jika kemauannya tidak dituruti maka kelakuannya makin menjadi-jadi. Dengan penuh keluh dan sungguh terpaksa—karena takut ibunya akan menyulitkannya nanti—ia menyimpan nomor Yoongi di kontak ponselnya.

 _Kirim pesan_ _saja deh. Lumayan membuang waktu dan mengalihkan pikiranku terhadap Jungkook. Tapi, enaknya sebagai permulaan mengetik apa, ya?_ Jimin terlihat berfikir. Ide tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya. Jimin mengetik singkat sebuah pesan ke nomor Yoongi yang sudah ia simpan di ponselnya.

 **To: Min Yoongi**

 **Min Yoongi?**

Tombol 'send' pun akhirnya Jimin tekan. Yah, namanya juga permulaan. Jimin memastikan dulu nomor itu benar atau salah…

Alasan sih sebenarnya. Sudah pasti itu nomornya Yoongi. Ia hanya tak tahu ingin mengawali apa selain bertanya konyol seperti itu. Ia tertawa sendiri membaca pesan yang ia kirim tadi.

 _ **tin tin! tin tin!**_

mobil di belakang Jimin membunyikan klaksonnya tidak sabar. Selama ia asik berkutat di ponselnya, ternyata kemacetan sudah berangsur lancar. Mobil di depan Jimin sudah melaju entah ke mana. Jimin melempar ponselnya buru-buru ke kursi di sampingnya. Ia segera saja bergegas memasukkan gigi dan menekan gas untuk menjalankan sedannya.

.

.

Sesudah Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jimin melepas jeratan dasi yang melingkar di leher seraya berjalan menaiki tangga. Tak lantas memasuki kamarnya, Jimin malah menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa panjang yang nyaman dekat rak buku tinggi sembari menggecek ponselnya. _Kok, si Yoongi belum membalas? Apa benar salah sambung, nih?_

Belum sepat Jimin berfikir jauh, ponsel Jimin bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk.

 **From: Min Yoongi**

 **Yup. It's me. Who's there?**

 _Fiuh_. Baru saja Jimin ingin mengecek nomornya salah atau tidak, gadis bernama Yoongi itu akhirnya membalas. _Aku kira beneran salah sambung,_ batin Jimin lega. Jimin mengetik balasan,

 **To: Min Yoongi**

 **Oh, thx God, it's really u.**

 **Halo, aku Park Jimin.**

 **Salam kenal, Yoongi.**

Sembari Jimin menunggu balasan Yoongi, ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Jimin membuka semua kancing kemeja yang ia pakai tadi, menampakkan dada bidang dan perut yang bisa dikatakan sangat-sangat menggoda bagi kaum hawa.

Ponsel Jimin bergetar, Jimin merogohnya dari saku. Ah, Yoongi ternyata lambat juga membalasnya.

 **From: Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin?**

 **Aku tak merasa mengenalmu?**

 **But any way, salam kenal jg^^**

Hah? Serius, nih, gadis ini belum tahu siapa yang sedari tadi mengirimi pesan kepadanya? Besar kemungkinan juga ia belum tahu kabar tentang mereka berdua dari orang tuanya.

 **To: Min Yoongi**

 **Wah, kau belum diberitahu ya?**

 **Let's wait and see.**

Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Yoongi merespon pesannya kembali, akhirnya lelaki berambut hitam itu menaruh ponsel emasnya di nakas samping ranjang. Kemudian Jimin melepas kemejanya, melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya dari semua penat yang ada.

.

.

Yoongi sedang mengeringkan rambut coklat halusnya menggunakan sebuah _hairdryer_ sembari duduk di depan meja rias. Tatapan gadis mungil tersebut terpaku pada pantulan dirinya di cermin. Malam ini Yoongi menggunakan setelan piyama berwarna jingga pastel bergambar beruang-beruang lucu menghiasinya. Wajahnya merona merah—saking putihnya kulit Yoongi—akibat terlalu lama berendam di bathtub barusan. Yah, singkatnya, penampilan Yoongi saat ini membuat semua orang ingin memeluk erat tubuhnya yang terlihat rapuh.

 _Papa... Haruskah aku melakukan ini semua?_ Tanya Yoongi dalam hati seraya menatap pantulan matanya. Seakan tersadar dari lamunan, Yoongi mematikan pengering rambut yang sedari tadi menderu bising di kamar tidurnya. Rambut Yoongi sudah tak basah lagi. Kemudian dilipatnya pengering rambut tersebut dan menyimpannya kembali di laci lemari kecil dekat meja rias.

 _ **tringgg.**_

Yoongi mendapatkan sebuah pesan.

Seraya membaringkan tubuh yang letih di kasur empuknya, Yoongi menggeser layar ponsel. Iya bergulir ke kanan mencari posisi nyaman. Alis gadis itu seketika terangkat ke atas mengetahui siapa yang mengirimi teks sekarang.

 **From: 081-2XX-XXX**

 **Kok, gak balas?**

Oh, lelaki itu mengirim sebuah pesan! Buru-buru Yoongi menyimpan nomor tersebut dan menamainya 'Park Jimin'.

.

.

Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa semalaman suntuk Yoongi dan Jimin menikmati kegiatan saling bertukar pesan. Tidak ada yang pernah menyangkanya, bukan? Yoongi dan Jimin sendiri pun dibuat heran. Awalnya memang sedikit awkward, tetapi syukurlah pada akhirnya mereka sudah satu langkah menjadi dekat tanpa mereka sadari. Semua karena gurauan Jimin terhadap Yoongi yang membuat gadis cantik tersebut tak bisa menahan tawanya.

(notes: _huruf dicetak miring pesan dari Yoongi_ , **yang dicetak tebal pesan dari Jimin)**

 **"Kok, gak balas?"** Jimin mengetik pesan dengan gemas. Sehabis ia mandi yang memakan waktu lama pun, si Yoongi ini sama sekali tak membalas pesan terakhirnya. Tangan Jimin jadi gatal sendiri.

 _"Eeeeh, maaf. maaf."_ Yoongi membalas cepat setelah tahu itu Jimin.

 **"Finally, u reply me. Ngomong-ngomong, udah tau?"**

 _"Tau soal apa, ya?"_

Loh, Yoongi belum tahu juga? **"Km blm dikasih tau sm orang tua km?"**

Yoongi tersadar akan percakapannya dengan papa sebelumnya. " _Ah.. soal yang itu.."_

 **"Yang mana?"**

 _"Yg mana apanya?"_

Ih. Jimin geregetan. Ada, ya, orang nanya malah di tanya balik? **"Duh, ganti deh pertanyaannya. Km tau siapa aku?"**

 _"Park Jimin."_

 **"Dari siapa?"**

 _"Dari km. Kan sblmnya km sendiri yg ngasih tau ke aku."_ Yoongi balas dengan polosnya.

 **"Berarti km blm tau."** Jimin menghela nafas.

Apa sih maksud laki-laki ini? Yoongi gemas sendiri. Ia lalu terduduk di kasurnya. _"Belum tau apa sihhhh."_

 **"Kau.."** Jimin sedikit ragu. Namun ia melanjutkan **"Kau dijodohkan denganku, Yoongi."**

Mulut Yoongi membulat sempurna dan menyuaran 'o' dengan panjang. Ternyata benar itu yang Jimin maksud. kemudian ia membalas, _"Kalau itu aku udah tau, kok."_

 **"Loh, katanya blm dikasih tau sama orang tua km?"** Jimin mengetik di layar ponselnya seraya duduk pada kursi kerja di kamar. Kedua siku tangannya menumpu pada meja.

 _"Siapa yg bilang blm?"_

 **"Tadi ditanya tau aku dari mana, km jawab dr pesan aku sebelumnya. Bukan dr orang tua km."**

 _"Emang benar gitu... Trs sehabis dapat pesan dr km, baru deh papa ngomongin km."_ balas Yoongi sedikit sebal. Ia mengirim pesan dua kali, _"Salah sendiri dong, nanya kok berbelit-belit. Kan, aku jadi gak paham."_

Eh? Memang benar Jimin terlihat berbelit-belit? Jimin jadi malu sendiri. **"Oh, begitukah? hahaha maaf."**

Yoongi mendengus. Ia rebahkan lagi tubuhnya. Kini kepalanya miring ke kiri. Tangan dan tatapan Yoongi masih asik menempel pada ponsel pintarnya.

Sebelum sempat membalas pesan Jimin, lelaki itu mengirimi sebuah pesan lagi.

 **"Min Yoongi. Kita ulang perkenalan kita, yuk."**

Yoongi tersenyum. _"Boleh."_

 **"Park Jimin. Panggil Jimin saja ya^^. 24 tahun."** Jimin merasa geli membaca ulang pesannya tersebut. Terkesan sok imut pakai emotion segala.

Well, Jimin lebih tua daripada dirinya. _"6 tahun, ya.. umurku 18 tahun. Min Yoongi. Panggil Yoongi."_

 **"Memang kenapa kalau beda 6 tahun? Gak suka sama yang oppa-oppa?"**

Yoongi terkekeh. _"Mau banget dipanggil 'oppa'?"_

Jimin pun terkekeh pelan. **"Gak ada maksud begitu, ya.."**

 _"Jimin oppa.."_ Keduanya merona merah. Kok, mereka berdua mendadak merasa seperti direbus? Yoongi mengipas-ngipaskan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan Jimin sendiri mengipas-ngipasi tubuhnya dengan cara menarik-narik kausnya.

 **"Hahahaha jadi malu km panggil begitu."**

 _"Eeeeh, ya sdh aku tak manggil begitu lagi."_ Ketik Yoongi dengan wajah memerah.

 **"Tidak apa, kok, Yoongi^^ santai saja"** Lagi-lagi Jimin kelepasan memberi '^^' pada pesannya.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. Benar tak apa? _"Um.. Ya sudah.. Jimin oppa.."_

 **"Ternyata km bs merasa malu jg ya hahaha"**

 _"Huuu, ya bs, dong!"_

 **"I wonder how your face is like.. I mean, it should be like..."** Jimin menggantung pesannya.

 _"Like what?"_ tanya Yoongi penasaran.

 **"Like a pig, probably?"**

Exactly. Yoongi pun seketika tertawa. _"Enak saja. Mana ada babi, babi kan gendut. Aku kurus tau."_

 **"Eeeh, who knows. Aku kan gak tau km aslinya bagaimana."** Jimin menerka-nerka.

 _"Aku tau wajahmu, kok. Dikasih papa, foto km."_

 **"Kok, curang? Ibuku tak memberikan fotomu padaku. Ini namanya seperti membeli kucing dlm karung."** Balas Jimin bercanda. Tetapi, sungguh, ibunya sama sekali tidak memberi selembar foto Yoongi kepada Jimin.

 _"Jahatnya aku disamakan dgn barang :( Aku tidak sejelek itu kaliii"_ Yoongi tertawa.

 **"Coba buktikan."**

 _"Ayo, bertemu! Eh tapi.. 3 hari terakhir ini aku sibuk mempersiapkan festival kesenian di sekolahku :("_

Jimin sedikit tertarik. **"Wah, asik, dong. Kelasmu menampilkan apa?"**

 _"Rahasia."_ Yoongi menutupi fakta bahwa kelasnya mengadakan pentas drama. Karena dia mendadak malu.. malu kalau dialah pemeran utamanya.

 **"Huuu. Gak seru deh, ya."**

 _"Biarin."_

Jimin berfikir kemudian. Ia ingat ibunda tercintanya lagi yang menyuruhnya untuk datang menemui Yoongi di festival sekolahnya. Dia jadi berinisiatif, **"Gimana kalau aku datang ke sekolahmu?"**

 _"Untuk?"_

 **"Ketemu km. First meeting gitu istilahnya hahaha"**

Yoongi menimbang-nimbang cukup lama. _Yah, nanti dia jadi tahu aku berperan sebagai Cinderella…_ Tapi, tidak mungkin Yoongi melarangnya datang, bukan? Ia hembuskan nafas pelan lalu membalas Jimin, _"Oke, deh. Km kabari aku saja."_

 **"Ok, nona manis."**

 _"Katanya blm tau wajahku. Kok, udah main panggil si babi ini manis-manis saja?"_ Cibir Yoongi.

Jimin terkekeh membaca balasan dari gadis—yang katanya—kurus tersebut. **"Every girl is pretty and sweet. Km jg termasuk."**

Belum bertemu saja sudah gombal. Tapi Yoongi tetap tertawa saja membacanya. Sayup-sayup mata Yoongi sudah ingin terpenjam. _"Dasar gombal. Sudah, ah. Aku mengantuk. Besok km kerja, kan? Aku jg harus pergi ke sekolah."_

 **"Yes, mam. Ya sdh, see u at your school in 3 days. Selamat tidur, Yoongi."** balas Jimin sambil menguap.

 _"See you soon, Jimin oppa. Selamat tidur."_

Kemudian keduanya menaruh ponsel di nakas dekat tempat tidur, mematikan lampu, dan menutup pelan kedua mata di tempat tidurnya masing-masing dengan perasaan yang tak bisa diartikan menggelayuti mereka sampai ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa hari kemudian…_

Siang ini tidak dirasa terlalu panas maupun dingin. Sepertinya cuaca baik sedang mendukung berlangsungnya festival kesenian di Sekolah Swasta Seonyeondan yang ke-XX. Seluruh sekolah dipenuhi oleh pengunjung yang ingin menikmati acara tahunan sekolah ini. Murid-murid pun terlihat sibuk mempromosikan acara yang kelasnya masing-masing tampilkan.

Jauh dari keramaian, terlihat seorang pria berjaket hitam dengan rambut di sisir rapih ke belakang tengah bersandar pada sedan merah mewahnya yang terparkir di halaman bagian depan gedung sekolah tersebut. Ia melipat kedua tangannya. Ia berdiri dalam diam, seolah tenggelam di pikirannya yang kalut. Matanya menatap hampa ke arah orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekolah itu.

 _"Ingat, kan, Park Jimin?_ " suara menjengkelkan ibunya kembali terputar di otaknya. _"Kau sudah memakai kesempatan yang ibu berikan kepadamu. Kau sudah gagal dalam melamar perempuan yang—katanya—kau cintai itu. Sesuai perjanjian, jika kau menginginkan perusahaan ayah di genggaman tanganmu, kau harus menikah terlebih dahulu… dan sekarang saatnya ibu yang menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pendampingmu."_ Batin Jimin beradu keras. Jimin menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar.

 _"Sudahlah, nak. Cukup menunggu seseorang yang tidak bersedia hidup bersama denganmu. Datanglah ke festival kesenian Seonyeodan untuk bertemu perempuan yang ibu pilihkan. Ibu sayang Jimin, loh. Tidak mungkin ibu asal memilih pendamping seumur hidupmu, Park Jimin. Siapa tahu dia memang jodohmu?"_

Dan di sinilah Jimin berdiri—meliburkan diri satu hari dari kantor—. Berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah swasta Seonyeondan, menunggu sesosok perempuan belia asing yang belum pernah ia lihat. Dari sebuah fotonya? Oh, Tuhan, tolong jangan tanyakan itu kepada Jimin karena Jimin pun tak sekalipun pernah memegangnya—terima kasih, tentu saja—karena ibunya sama sekali tidak berniat memberinya selembar pun.. Kejutan katanya.

Dan yang paling buruk, Jimin masih merasa nyeri jika teringat wajah terkasihnya, Jeon Jungkook. Ya, Jimin masih mencintai perempuan yang telah menolak lamarannya mentah-mentah karena perempuan itu—Jungkook—telah pergi ke Paris meninggalkannya di sini.

Jimin mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan menyadari bahwa mengapa di hari ia ditolak dan ditinggal pergi oelh Jungkook, ia tidak mengejarnya di bandara.. Di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tidak bisa menunggu Jungkook sampai Jungkook kembali ke sisinya. Mau bagaimana pun—memang—ambisinya meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya adalah yang paling utama di hidupnya. Ia tersenyum miris mengenang kenangan indah selama 4 tahun berjalan dengan perempuan yang ia cintai dengan mudahnya diserahkan sampai di sini saja.

 _Ambisi liarnya mengalahkan perasaan cinta yang mengalir hangat selama 4 tahun._

 _Ya, sudahlah. Toh, Jungkook saja tak peduli perasaanku menjadi seperti apa saat ia menolak usahaku untuk bersama dengannya_ , Jimin berkata dalam hati yang kecewa.

Pilihannya sekarang hanya dengan siswi Seonyeondan ini. _Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kau lakukan setelah orang yang kau cintai menyakiti harga diri dan hatimu, Jimin… Jadi, turuti saja keinginan ibumu._ Batin Jimin memantapkan hatinya agar tidak ragu dalam pilihan mendukung ambisi dan egonya.

Saking lamanya Jimin berenang dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia sampai tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang siswi berlari dengan susah payah mendekati mobilnya.

"Per-permisi?" siswi tersebut menepuk pelan pundak kanan Jimin, menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Keringat siswi tersebut keluar dari kedua pelipisnya yang membuat rambut depannya sedikit basah, ia terengah-engah akibat berlari menggunakan sebuah gaun berlengan panjang. Jimin yang telah sepenuhnya tersadar, spontan menengok ke arah suara siswi itu berasal.

Jimin menautkan alis dengan heran setelah melihat penampilannya yang tak biasa. Mata Jimin menatap dari ujung rambut kecoklatan yang digelung ke belakang sampai kebagian sepatu kaca yang dipakai siswi itu. Apa ini? Seorang putri dari dongeng mana yang sedang berdiri di depannya? Siswi—yang ternyata sangat cantik—itu menyadari keanehan pada dirinya hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan penuh sesal seraya mengumpat pelan _'seharusnya aku ganti pakaian dulu!'._

Jimin membuka mulutnya ingin bertanya tetapi siswi tersebut menyelaknya. "Ah-ini.. Ini aku baru saja selesai mementaskan sebuah drama Cinderella. Kelasku mengadakan kegiatan drama di festival kesenian sekarang.." selanya siswi itu dengan malu-malu.

Jimin terkekeh kecil yang mengetahui siswi ini telah salah mengartikan pandangannya, lalu ia membalas "Oh, nggak.. Mungkin kau sedang menjelaskan mengapa penampilanmu seperti ini, tapi—oh!—sungguh maksud aku bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan. Ya, walaupun penampilanmu ini juga harusku tanyakan setelahnya." Senyum Jimin ramah tepat melihat ke wajah siswi tersebut. Manis, itulah kata pertama yang terpikirkan oleh Jimin setelah melihat wajahnya.

"Lalu?" tanya siswi itu bingung.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang di sini… dan aku kesulitan menemukannya karena terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Bisakah kau membantuku?" pinta Jimin serius seraya menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya di dagu.

"Ah!" siswi itu menepuk keningnya, seakan baru tersadar akan hal yang harus ia lakukan sebelumnya. Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya. Siswi manis itu menggeser layar ponsel di tangannya. Kemudian ia menekan beberapa tombol lalu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga kiri.

Terdengar ringtone dari saku jas yang dikenakan Jimin. Siswi bersurai coklat itu mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengulurkan tangan kanan putih nan mungil miliknya ke depan Jimin. "Halo, Jimin oppa. Mungkin aku yang sedang dicari olehmu?"

Jimin terbelalak kaget. Memang sebelumnya Jimin mengirim sebuah pesan ke nomor yang telah ibu Jimin berikan kepadanya untuk memberitahu ke perempuan tersebut bahwa Jimin akan datang berkujung dan memberi petunjuk kapan dan di mana Jimin akan menunggu.

"Min Yoongi?" ternyata siswi ini adalah Min Yoongi, yang tanpa Jimin sadari di beberapa hari ini waktunya sudah banyak dihabiskan untuk membalas pesan-pesan darinya, dari gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya. Jimin menyambut uluran tangan Yoongi dengan antusias.

" _Is it you?"_ tanya Jimin tak percaya sekali lagi yang mengundang kekehan kecil dari Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk seraya tersenyum memandang Jimin. _Well.._ Jimin persis sama seperti bayangan dibenaknya dan selembar foto yang diberikan oleh papa. Sepasang mata tajam yang jika tersenyum akan melekung membentuk segaris panjang, tubuh tegapnya yang proposional dan senyumnya yang manis nan menawan. Dua hal baru merayap pikirannya sesaat setelah Yoongi melihat Jimin secara langsung; auranya yang mempesona dan aroma maskulin dari parfum mahal yang dikenakannya. _Perfect._

"Pantas saja…" ucap Jimin menggantung, membuyarkan pikiran Yoongi terhadap Jimin.

"Pantas kenapa?"

"Pantas saja aku gak bisa menemukan kamu, Yoongi. Mataku hanya tertuju pada orang-orang yang mirip dengan seekor babi saja, sih." Dan Yoongi yang merasa dirinya sedang diejek, dengan sebal memukul pelan dada Jimin. Jimin menyambutnya dengan tawa keras.

"Saat di sms dan di aslinya masih tetap senang iseng mengejekku, ya. Bagus." Yoongi menggembungkan kedua pipi putihnya yang dipoles _blush on_ tipis berwarna merah muda. Jimin jadi gemas ingin mencubit pipi tersebut, tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Baru ketemu sudah main cubit-cubit, kan rasanya aneh saja gitu.

" _The real me_ ya seperti ini. Senang menjahili orang, apalagi menjahili si babi." Lirik Jimin sepintas ke arah Yoongi, masih dengan tawa menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ih, aku bukan babi!" potong Yoongi cepat. "Sudah cantik gini memakai gaun Cinderella, malah dikatakan seperti babi." Gadis berkulit putih itu dengan bangga memutarkan tubuhnya untuk memamerkan gaun yang terjuntai panjang ke bawah kepada pria di depannya. Jimin menatapnya dengan pura-pura jengah. Padahal, sih, di dalam hatinya Jimin memuji sekali penampilan Yoongi sekarang yang bak seorang putri asli keluar dari negeri antah berantah di sebuah dongeng. Cantik yang elegan. Simple namun menawan. Jimin yang keras kepala tak ingin mengakuinya.

"Dari pada waktumu habis hanya untuk mengejekku, ayo cepat masuk ke dalam sekolah. Festivalnya sangat meriah, loh." Dengan patuh, Jimin mengekor di belakang Yoongi yang berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah swasta Seonyeondan tersebut.

.

.

Selama Jimin berkeliling di sekolah swasta yang luas tersebut, tatapannya seolah terpusat pada hal-hal yang dipandangnya di depan.

Bukan.. Bukan kemeriahan dari festivalnya yang membuat ia terfokus. Tapi beberapa adegan yang terekam oleh mata kepalanya sendiri, membuat otaknya seakan tersentil sadar; _Yoongi's allure._

Diam-diam batin Jimin menarik kata-katanya yang mengejek Yoongi adalah seekor babi. Bagaimana bisa seekor babi yang hanya berjalan biasa saja mampu membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya menengok ke arah babi tersebut? Bagaimana bisa seekor babi yang sedang berjalan biasa saja didatangi beberapa pria yang terlihat sekali mencoba _flirt_ terhadap babi itu? Apa pantas Yoongi disebut babi? Tapi babi, kan memang lucu.. menggemaskan seperti Yoongi.. Duh. Apa, sih, yang Jimin pikirkan?

"Yoongiiii, kemana saja kau?" Seorang lelaki berkostum kesatria, Namjoon, tiba-tiba datang dan—hei!—melingkarkan lengan kanannya di leher Yoongi dari belakang. Jimin sedikit menaikkan alis kanannya tak suka.

"Lepaskan, Namjoonie. Sesak, ah." Yoongi melepas lingkaran lengan Namjoon dari leher mulusnya. Namjoon hanya tersenyum saja.

Kemudian Yoongi memperkenalkan Namjoon, sahabatnya, kepada Jimin. Jimin menjabat tangan Namjoon dan berucap "Park Jimin" sembari menyunggingkan senyum. _Oh, seorang sahabat… Oke._ Entah kenapa Jimin tersenyum. Tersenyum lega?

Namjoon dengan senang hati membalas Jimin, "Panggil saja Namjoon." Dan setelahnya ia berbisik kepada Yoongi.

"Siapa, nih?"

"Teman, kok." Yoongi sedikit gelagapan. Namjoon menatap Yoongi menyelidik, tetapi sahabatnya itu malah buang muka pura-pura tak melihat. Namjoon menaikkan bahunya.

"Pokoknya kamu punya hutang cerita sama aku dan Hoseok." Sesudahnya Namjoon pamit. Sebelumnya ia menyuruh Yoongi berganti pakaian dan mengikuti Namjoon untuk kembali ke kelas.

.

.

Jimin berjalan beriringan dengan Yoongi menyusuri koridor anak kelas 2. Dan tentu, banyak pria buas—menurut Jimin—masih saja memandang Yoongi dengan intens. Ia jadi sedikit risih.

Kok, malah Jimin yang risih? Yah, sudahlah. Intinya ia tak suka Yoongi dilirik-lirik dengan tatapan seperti ingin menggodanya. Tangan Jimin yang sudah habis kesabaran dari awal, menyambar tangan kanan Yoongi untuk digandengnya selama berjalan menuju kelas 2-2. Radar Jimin tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mode proteksi terhadap Yoongi. Sontak Yoongi kaget dengan perlakuan Jimin yang berbeda itu. Tak tahu harus berbicara apa, Yoongi hanya menunduk malu dan memancarkan rona merah di wajahnya. Perasaan asing menggelitiki perut dan hatinya mana kala Jimin menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Aku harus ganti baju dan kembali ke kelas, oppa. Setelah pentas drama, kelasku membuka café. Kamu mau mampir atau pulang saja?" tanya Yoongi sesampainya di depan kelas. Tangan mereka masih saling terkait.

"Aku menunggumu sampai selesai." Jawab Jimin.

"Hah? Tidak usah…"

"Yup, sana kerja!" Jimin mendorong masuk Yoongi ke dalam kelasnya membungkam pernyataan tidak setuju dari perempuan manis yang tangannya masih Jimin genggam dengan erat.

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

MWUEHEHEHE DI CUT DULU YA PERTEMUAN PERTAMA GAJE YOONMIN. DILANJUTIN DI CHAPTER DEPAN.

Fiuh akhirnya ketemu juga Yoongi sama Jimin. Chapter ini super ngebut alurnya terus maafkeun ya kalo chapter ini ga jelas banget. Trs apalah itu sms-an kembali ke jaman dulu wkwkwkwk jadi kengen ;3

.

Buat semua yang udah mendukung ff ini; pm, ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow;

THANK YOU A LOOOOT~~~~~ aku ada karena kau ada /nge wink/

.

Kalo readers punya waktu banyak, boleh bgt R&R nya hehehe buat masukan fanfic Ore ke depan biar tambah bagus dan tambah bikin seneng readers(?)

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

 **(~^o^)~I love U~(^o^~)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: No words can explain**

 **.**

 **The Rings, The Vows and The Falsehoods**

 **Main cast:**

Park Jimin, 24 y.o (Male)

Min Yoongi, 18 y.o (Female)

 **Other cast:**

Jung Hoseok, 18 y.o (Female)

Kim Namjoon, 18 y.o (Male)

 **Switch gender, Romance.**

 **Rated: sesuai kondisi aja lol**

YoonMin / MinGa / MinYoon, BTS, Bangtan Boys, Bangtan Seonyeondan.

 **WARNING:** bahasa baku dan non-baku dicampur

 **.**

 **Highly recommended** nonton video Connie Calbot ngecoverin lagu Lay Me Down di youtube dulu deh baru baca chapter ini. Biar greget~

.

FF ini asli bikinan Ore!

Happy reading :3

.

.

.

"Katakan kepadaku sekarang juga, siapa pria yang tadi datang bersamaan denganmu?" Yoongi yang baru saja meloloskan dress hitam selutut bermotif bunga dari ujung kepalanya di toilet tiba-tiba diberi pertanyaan dari Hoseok, sahabat Yoongi. Yoongi tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok, malah membenarkan lipatan bawah rok dress yang ia kenakan.

Penampilan Yoongi saat ini sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya yang terkesan mewah memakai gaun Cinderella. Dipadu dengan stocking hitam membungkus kaki langsing gadis seputih susu tersebut dan beralaskan boots coklat tua semata kaki, Yoongi kini terlihat sangat _chic_ dan manis. Yoongi menggerai rambut coklat lurusnya.

Hoseok kembali bertanya dengan penuh ingin tahu, "Gemas, deh. Siapa sih dia, Yoongi-ah?"

"Mau tahu saja." Yoongi menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Hoseok lalu berjalan keluar dari toilet. Hoseok mengikutinya di samping Yoongi. Mereka mengobrol seraya kembali ke kelas.

"Gimana, ya. Abis kamu ini tuh orang terpolos yang pernah aku kenal. Boro-boro mikirin pacaran, dekat dengan lelaki selain Namjoon saja benar-benar jarang sekali. Malah kayaknya gak tahu arti pacaran, deh. Nah, ini. Gak ada angin topan gak ada gunung meletus, sudah bawa pria tampan saja di sampingmu." cerocos Hoseok memborbardir Yoongi yang sudah memutar bola matanya dengan jengah.

"Ih, apanya yang pacaran. Kami gak pacaran, tapi..." seketika Yoongi kelu akan ucapannya sendiri. "...nnggg. _. Nothing_."

"TAPI?" Hoseok meninggikan suaranya seraya menarik lengan Yoongi agar berhenti berjalan sejenak. Sebal juga lama-lama dibuat penasaran setengah mati. Tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya, sih?

Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Matanya tak berani menatap tatapan penuh sidik dari Hoseok. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah berharap mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Tapi..." Yoongi yang menggantung ucapannya, cepat-cepat berjalan kembali ke kelasnya yang tinggal beberapa jengkal lagi sampai. Hoseok masih terus merengek. "Yoongi-aaah... _Who is he_?"

Sampai pada pintu kelas, akhirnya Yoongi menyerah juga dengan rengekan Hoseok. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya. _Berisik, deh._

 _"_ Iya, iya aku kasih tahu, huh. Berisik kamu, Hoseok." cetus Yoongi disambut cengiran bahagia Hoseok. Lalu Yoongi dengan tampang polos menyambung ucapannya, "Disebut seperti apa, ya? Uhm... _Sounds like_.. _Engaged_? Tapi belum begitu, sih.. Dijodohkan tepatnya?"

Hoseok membulatkan matanya, sampai-sampai matanya seperti ingin keluar saja. Yoongi bergidik ngeri...

" _ENGAGED?!_ DIJODOHKAN?!" teriak Hoseok kemudian mengundang pengujung beserta seluruh isi di kelas 2-2 menengok ke arah mereka dengan kaget, adapula yang penasaran. Tak terkecuali Jimin yang sedang duduk manis di salah satu meja pun ikut menengok ke arahnya. Spontan tangan Yoongi membekap mulut Hoseok yang kadang-kadang sering kelepasan volume. "SSSSTTTT!"

Hoseok masih menggumam heboh di dalam tangan Yoongi yang masih membekap mulut _speaker_ Hoseok. "Demi Tuhan, sahabatku yang terbawel sejagat raya. Bisa lebih tenang tidak, sih?" Yoongi berbisik ke telinga sahabatnya itu. Ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyum permintaan maaf kepada seisi kelasnya dan menyeret langkah mendekati Namjoon yang berdiri dekat sebuah piano klasik membawa sebuah nampan penuh gelas.

"Hoseok, kenapa datang-datang langsung membuat heboh cafe kelas kita? Berisik, tahu." tuduh Namjoon kepada Hoseok yang sudah berhasil lolos dari bekapan tangan mungil Yoongi.

"Ini hebat, Namjoonie. Kamu harus tahu barusan Yoongi berbicara denganku bahwa ia..."

"Oke, oke. Nanti saja ya. Kasih tahu aku lagi setelah festival ini berakhir. Dan cepat layani tamu-tamu cafe kita yang sudah menunggu!" perintah Namjoon memotong ucapan Hoseok. Gadis cerewet yang belum selesai berbicara itu hanya bisa merengut ketika Namjoon menyuruhnya. _Kalau nanti ya sudah basi dan keburu lupa,_ gerutu Hoseok. Dengan berat hati—karena mendadak berhenti bergosip—ia kemudian mengambil nampan kosong dan berjalan menuju pengunjung yang belum memesan apapun.

 _Fiuh, tenang juga akhirnya._ Dalam hati Yoongi ia berterima kasih pada Namjoon yang menginterupsi keberisikan Hoseok.

Yoongi menggantung gaun Cinderella-nya di dekat jendela kemudian Yoongi juga mengambil nampan kosong dan berjalan heran ke arah Jimin yang belum memesan makanan atau minuman dari kelasnya.

"Heboh banget, ya, teman kamu." Jimin berbicara setelah Yoongi sudah berdiri di samping kursi yang ia duduki. Yoongi meringis.

"Maaf, ya. Dia memang begitu. Namanya Hoseok, sahabatku semenjak sekolah dasar." lalu Jimin membunyikan 'o' dengan panjang tanda mengerti.

"Loh _,_ belum pesan apapun? Mau pesan apa?" Yoongi mengeluarkan secarik kertas untuk mencatat.

"Sengaja nunggu kamu yang melayani. Aku mau sama pelayan cantik saja." pinta Jimin dengan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Yoongi menyentil bahu Jimin dengan gemas seraya berbicara "Dasar genit."

Jimin pura-pura mengaduh dan terkekeh. "Siapa yang genit? Aku pesan _earl grey tea_ dengan biskuit saja ya, cantik."

Yoongi memutar kedua bola mata dengan malas mendengarnya. "Satu _earl grey tea_ dan sepiring biskuit. Ditunggu sebentar ya, Tuan Park Jimin yang genit."

Dan gadis bersurai coklat itu pun melenggang pergi mengambil pesanan, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Yoongi sebelumnya, Festival Kesenian Seonyeondan ke-XX berlangsung sangat meriah. Setiap kelas menyuguhkan sesuatu yang menarik. Mulai dari acara pementasan drama, _live music_ , melukis gratis dan sebagainya. Tapi menurut Jimin, kelas Yoongi lah yang paling diminati oleh setiap pengunjung. Entah itu karena pementasan drama kelas 2-2 berjalan sukses sebelumnya (salah satu hal yang Jimin sesali karena tak bisa melihat Yoongi berakting), cafe kelas tersebut cukup terbilang ramai dikunjungi. Mungkin juga karena kelas 2-2 mengadakan permainan instrument berupa petikan gitar dan alunan piano klasik yang mengiringi pengujung selagi menghabiskan pesanan mereka. Jimin saja sampai betah berlama-lama di sana yang tanpa sadar sudah memesan cangkir kedua dari _earl grey tea-_ nya.

Oh, jangan lupakan mata Jimin yang hampir tak pernah lepas dari gadis pilihan ibunya tersebut. Alasan utama mengapa ia masih diam di tempatnya.

Bagaimana ia bisa mengalih pandangannya sedangkan Yoongi menebarkan daya pikatnya kembali. _Just perfect in the way she is_. Dress sederhana hitam bermotif bunga itu sangat cocok dikenakan Yoongi. Ditambah senyumannya yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya ketika melayani para pengunjung, suara tawanya saja membuat orang di sekitarnya ikut merasakan kelembutannya. Jimin menyukai surai rambut Yoongi yang jatuh menerpa pundaknya yang sekali-kali iya selipkan di belakang telinganya.

Jimin hanya bisa mendengus saat beberapa pengunjung mencoba berinteraksi lebih dengannya, membuat Jimin ingin sekali menarik tubuh Yoongi menjauh. Mereka melontarkan kalimat pujian atas keberhasilan Yoongi memerankan seorang putri Cinderella dan perempuan manis itu mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali seraya menampakkan gigi depannya yang rapih. _Sebagus apa sih sampai banyak yang memuji?_ Jimin menebak-nebak.

.

.

Waktu bergulir begitu cepatnya dan tanpa terasa cafe kelas 2-2 pun sampai pada pesanan terakhir. Walaupun sudah menutup pesanan, kelas Yoongi masih ramai, malah ada beberapa anak kelas lain mengintip dari luar jendela. Salah satu teman kelas Yoongi maju ke panggung yang berukuran kecil, memegang _standing mic_ di dekat piano dan gitar yang tersandar di kaki piano tersebut. Kemudian ia berbicara dengan _mic_ yang terpasang,

"Halo, semuanya. Perkenalkan saya adalah pembawa acara dadakan. Untuk pengunjung yang masih berada di sini ataupun yang sudah pulang, terima kasih sudah datang ke kelas kami!" terdengar tepukan-tepukan tangan di penjuru kelas tersebut.

"Untuk kerja keras anak-anak kelas 2-2, terutama ketua kelas kami Kim Namjoon, terima kasih!" tepuk tangan terdengar kembali membuat Namjoon jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Dan terakhir, saya akan menyampaikan beberapa titipan pesan dari pengunjung saat pementasan drama dan saat cafe ini bekerja.."

Kemudian teman Yoongi itu membuka sebuah kertas di tangannya seraya mengacungkan ke depan, ke arah Yoongi berdiri "..Kepada Min Yoongi terima kasih atas _performance_ -mu yang menakjubkan! Ternyata banyak juga penggemarmu, Yoongi!"

Yoongi hanya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung saat namanya disebut-sebut. Hoseok dan Namjoon tersenyum lebar sambil mendorong-dorong pundak Yoongi pura-pura iri. "Duh, gadis populer.."

"Sebagai apresiasi untuk pengunjung yang sudah datang dan memberi penilaian positif terhadap kelas 2-2, kami tunjuk Yoongi menaiki panggung untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu penutup!" tambah riuhlah ruangan kelas 2-2 tersebut.

Yoongi kemudian terebengong sesaat. _Shit_ , apa maksud dari teman kelas kurang ajarnya itu menyuruh Yoongi bernyanyi? Memang ada tugasnya bernyanyi untuk penutup?

Jimin bertepuk tangan sedikit kaget. _Menyanyi?_ _For sure?_ Ia lantas menatap dengan penuh antusias Yoongi yang masih terbengong.

"Cepat, naiklah, Yoongi!" Dengan berat, Yoongi menyeret kaki untuk menaiki undakan tangga panggung. Teman yang tadi berdiri di panggung mempersilahkan Yoongi.

"Awas ya, kau!" Yoongi berdesis kesal dan temannya tersebut hanya nyengir lebar karena berhasil mengerjai gadis populer se-sekolahnya itu.

Yoongi duduk di kursi untuk memainkan piano. Dibukanya pelan penutup piano klasik tersebut, menampilkan deretan tuts-tuts berwarna hitam dan putih.

Ia edarkan pandangan ke semua bagian kelasnya dan.. Ia menangkap sosok pemilik mata tegas yang melihat lurus ke arahnya, Park Jimin. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang memanas, mungkin sekarang sudah terlihat merah. Duh, bagaimana jika suaranya terdengar sumbang di depan Jimin? Seumur-umur ia bermain piano dan bernyanyi, tak pernah ia merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Yoongi menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Hai, Aku Min Yoongi." Yoongi menyelipkan rambut coklatnya ke telinga kanan yang menghalangi pandangan dengan canggung, "Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul _Lay Me Down_ _by_ Sam Smith. _I hope you like it._ "

 _ **ting.**_

Dentingan tuts pertama terdengar kencang di kelas itu. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Yoongi mulai bernyanyi seraya menutup matanya.

 _ **Yes, I do, I believe  
**_ _ **That one day I will be  
**_ _ **Where I was right there  
**_ _ **Right next to you**_

 _ **And it's hard  
**_ _ **The days just seems so dark  
**_ _ **The moon, the stars  
**_ _ **Are nothing without you  
**_ Jimin seolah tersihir oleh suara lembut Yoongi dan alunan merdu permainan pianonya yang tak bisa dikatakan pemula.

 _ **Your touch, your skin  
**_ _ **Where do I begin?  
**_ _ **No words can explain  
**_ _ **The way I'm missing you**_

 _ **Deny this emptiness  
**_ _ **This hole that I'm inside  
**_ _ **These tears  
**_ _ **They tell their own story  
**_ _Apakah ada hal yang tak bisa Yoongi lakukan?_ Batin Jimin bedesir aneh. Iya merasa _dejavu_ dengan perasaannya sekarang.

 _ **Told me not to cry when you were gone  
**_ _ **But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong  
**_ Yoongi membuka pelan kelopak matanya, masih menarikan jari-jari manisnya ke atas tuts piano. Ia kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan dengan lantang ia menyanyikan bagian tengah lagu.

 _ **Can I lay by your side?  
**_ Yoongi menatap manik mata hitam Jimin, seakan Yoongi ingin mengunci Jimin di tatapan Yoongi yang dalam. _ **  
**_

 _ **Next to you,  
**_ _ **you...  
**_ Jimin merasakan nafasnya seperti tercekat.

 _ **And make sure you're alright  
**_ Jimin perasaannya merasakan sesuatu.. seperti sedang terjatuh? _ **  
**_

 _ **I'll take care of you  
**_ Yoongi berfikir perutnya seperti ada kupu-kupu menggelitiki saat ia melihat wajah Jimin. Perasaan apa ini? Yoongi sungguh merasa sesuatu yang asing merayapi hatinya sekarang.

 _ **I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight.  
**_ Dan keduanya tetap saling memandang satu sama lain dengan makna yang tak bisa diungkapan oleh kata-kata. Mereka bertahan di posisi seperti itu sampai Yoongi menyanyikan lirik terakhir dari lagu tersebut.

Tepuk tangan penuh kepuasan sangat ramai terdengar sesaat setelah Yoongi berhenti dan mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'

Teman Yoongi yang usil tadi kembali menaiki panggung dan berucap riang menutup partisipasi kelas 2-2 di acara festival yang diadakan satu tahun sekali oleh sekolahnya ini,

 _"That's the last from us! We apologize for the mistakes that we made. See you next year!"_

.

.

.

Festival Kesenian Seonyeondan ke-XX telah resmi berakhir pada pukul 20.00 KST. Seluruh murid bergotong royong membereskan seluruh sekolah menjadi sedia kala. Setelah semua sudah terlihat rapih, Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah mengundang anak-anak dari semua angkatan untuk berkumpul pada api unggun besar di lapangan terbuka yang luas milik Seonyeondan. Semacam _after party_ katanya, sih… Merayakan acara tahunan Seonyeondan kali ini berjalan dengan lancar layaknya tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Karena Yoongi merasa tenaga seperti terkuras abis sampai ke pangkal-pangkalnya, ia meminta izin ke Namjoon dan teman-teman kelasnya untuk absen dalam _after party_ tersebut. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi bercanda gurau, apalagi ia yakin _after party_ berakhir setelah hari berganti.

"Namjoonie, aku tidak enak badan. Aku izin pulang, ya." Tutur Yoongi sedikit lemah.

"Iya, gak apa-apa, kok. Pulang terus jangan lupa istirahat, ok?"

"Siap, ketua." Tangan Yoongi memberi hormat seperti sedang upacara.

"Pulangnya dijemput pak supir?" tanya Hoseok dan seketika itu juga ia menepuk pelan keningnya. Oh, ia lupa bahwa sudah ada Jimin yang akan mengantar sahabatnya itu pulang ke rumahnya. "Oh, iya.. ada Jimin oppa."

Yoongi melirik sepintas Jimin di samping kirinya, lalu ia mengehela nafas. Yoongi menjawab Hoseok sekenanya, "Iya.."

Kenapa suasana antara Jimin dengannya jadi _awkward_ gini, sih? Setelah ia penutup di kelasnya tadi Jimin membungkam mulutnya.

Hoseok menepuk bahu Jimin ragu. "Tolong antar Yoongi sampai rumah dengan selamat, ya." Kemudian tersenyum.

Jimin tersadar dari selaman dalam pikirannya tadi, ia lantas menjawab dengan senyum, "Dengan senang hati, Hoseok."

Kedua sahabat Yoongi mengantarnya dan Jimin ke tempat sedan merah Jimin terparkir. Jimin membukakan pintu mobil, mempersilahkan Yoongi untuk duduk tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dengan canggung, gadis itu menghempaskan bokongnya di kursi depan samping kemudi. Ia melihat pria bertubuh tegap itu berlari kecil mengitari mobil, membukakan pintu untuk dirinya sendiri di seberang kursi yang Yoongi duduki.

Kemudian Jimin menyalakan mesin. Sampai kedua sahabat Yoongi selesai melambaikan tangan mereka dan masuk kembali ke area sekolah, barulah Jimin mengemudikan mobilnya ke jalan raya menuju rumah Yoongi.

"Rumahmu, ke arah mana?" tanya Jimin datar.

"Masuk tol dua kilometer lagi, nanti ambil kiri. Pas keluar ambil kiri lagi, dekat-dekat situ ada gerbang perumahan 'Seoul City'. Nanti masuk saja. Lewatin tiga rumah dari gerbang utama di sebelah kanan, sampai deh di rumahku yang gerbangnya warna hitam." tutur Yoongi dengan kaku.

"Oke."

Kemudian hening.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil yang menderu, duduklah Yoongi dan Jimin dalam kesunyian panjang. Semenjak Yoongi turun dari panggung tadi, Jimin mendadak diam. _Apa karena pas aku menyanyi mataku terus melekat ke arahnya? Apa Jimin oppa jadi merasa risih?_

Yoongi mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Jimin yang memegang setiran. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan. Berharap juga sih Jimin akan menoleh kepadanya..

Dan _klik._ Mata mereka bertemu. Jimin menangkap basah gadis cantik itu sedang memperhatikannya. Buru-buru Yoongi menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya karena kepergok sedang menatap Jimin, menyembunyikan wajah dengan menggunakan _tote bag_ di tangannya. "Eeeh, maaf oppa aku menatapmu lagi."

Jimin malah spontan tertawa melihat Yoongi seperti itu. "Gak apa, kok, Yoongi." Lelaki itu kembali memperhatikan jalanan di depannya.

 _Syukurlah suasana sudah kembali seperti biasa._ "Lega deh kamu sudah tertawa lagi. Jangan marah lagi ya kepadaku." Tukas Yoongi yang terpantul senyumn leganya di kaca jendela.

Marah? Siapa yang marah? Jimin?

"Hah? Aku tidak marah."

"Terus kenapa dari tadi kamu diam saja?" Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jari telunjuk kanannya ia mainkan di jendela, menulis sembarang pada embun yang terbentuk.

Oh, astaga. Jimin baru sadar sejak tadi ia terdiam mengacuhkan Yoongi. Bukan karena marah, kok, ia terdiam. Sungguh. Hanya saja Jimin sedang memastikan perasaan apa yang timbul saat ini di hatinya. Saat Yoongi bernyanyi seraya menatap lurus ke matanya…

"Aku gak tahu kamu bisa memainkan sebuah piano dan bahkan tadi kamu bernyanyi, Yoongi. _That was awesome._ Aku sampai tercengang. _"_ Puji Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yoongi yang masih mengahadap ke jendela tiba-tiba berdeham lalu ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya diam-diam mendengar pujian dari pria yang sedang mengemudi itu. Sedikit menjaga _pride_ istilahnya. "Biasa saja, ah."

Tapi mau diam-diam pun tidak mungkin bisa Yoongi sembunyikan. Jimin masih bisa-bisa saja tuh melihat simpulan senyumnya. Tentu saja, semuanya terpantul pada kaca jendela di sampingnya. _Biasa saja tapi senang juga dipuji,_ Jimin menggeleng seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi menurutku itu gak biasa. Soalnya aku gak bisa."

"Kamu bisa belajar, kok. Ntar lama-lama juga jago." Tukas Yoongi sok menggurui.

"Aku gak mau belajar." Bantah Jimin yang masih memandang jalanan. Sontak Yoongi menengok ke pria di kursi kemudi tersebut.

"Katanya gak bisa, biar bisa ya belajar kan?"

"Aku maunya dengarkan kamu saja. Aku menyukainya saat kamu menikmati jari-jari kamu menari di atas tuts piano. Itu saja sudah cukup, kok."

Penyataan Jimin dengan wajah serius barusan mengagetkan Yoongi. Refleks ia memegang bagian jantungnya yang berdenyut. Wow.. sepertinya berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Mungkin karena keterkagetan tadi.. Eh, tapi kok, wajahnya memanas juga?

Mobil Jimin berhenti.

"Yoongi.." Jimin memanggil nama Yoongi. Yoongi masih diam seraya merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat.

Jimin tak melihat respon dari perempuan tersebut akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pemilik nama itu. Yoongi yang entah kenapa masih memanas pipinya, memundurkan wajah sedikit menjauhi Jimin. Ia kemudian mendadak tergagap, "Ke-kenapa, oppa?"

Jimin semakin mendekat, hembusan nafasnya menerpa lengan Yoongi di dada yang membuat gadis seputih susu itu semakin kepanasan. Yoongi melirik AC di dasbor mobil. _AC-nya nyala, kok, panas sih?_

"Yoongi.." Jimin kembali memanggil namanya. _Yoongi kenapa sih, Tuhan…_

Dan lelaki berambut hitam pendek itu kemudian tertawa lepas melihat Yoongi di sampingnya ini sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis itu. Padahal tadi Jimin hanya berniat memberi tahu bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Tapi melihat reaksi Yoongi yang berlebihan, jadilah ia berfikir untuk mengisenginya.

"Tuh, sudah sampai depan rumah kamu." Jimin menekan tombol jendela dekat Yoongi ke bawah seraya menunjuk rumah bergerbang hitam, rumah Yoongi.

Yoongi yang gelagapan sendiri, berdeham pelan dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. Tangannya pura-pura menyisir surai halus panjangnya, "O-oh, sudah sampai. Kok, ga bilang."

"Dari tadi aku kan manggil-manggil nama kamu, eh kamunya malah ngelamun.' Jimin terus tertawa. Ia turun dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu untuk Yoongi. Tangan kanan Jimin terulur membantu Yoongi untuk turun dari sedan merahnya, dan dengan senang hati Yoongi menyambut tangan itu.

Loh, tangan Yoongi panas? Jimin menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Yoongi dan keningnya sendiri. Mencoba membandingkan suhu tubuh masing-masing.

"Kamu beneran demam." Jimin tiba-tiba khawatir suhu Yoongi lebih tinggi dari suhu dirinya. Pantas wajahnya memerah, ternyata bukan karena menahan malu karena aku isengi, ya.

Yoongi menurunkan punggung tangan milik Jimin. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, "Aku gak apa-apa, kok. Sudah depan rumah, nih. Kamu pulang saja, oppa. Terima kasih." Yoongi tersenyum lemah.

Baru tiga kali ia melangkahkan kakinya ingin masuk ke gerbang, Yoongi terhuyung hampir terjatuh kalau saja Jimin tidak cepat-cepat memeluknya dari belakang. Kemudian tanpa basa basi lagi, Jimin meraih belakang lutut kaki dan tengkuk leher Yoongi. Dikalungkannya kedua lengan Yoongi di leher Jimin, menyenderkan kepala gadis mungil itu di dada bidangnya. Setelah dirasa sudah seimbang, Jimin menggendong gadis itu seraya memasuki rumah besar berpagar hitam tinggi.

.

.

 **To Be Continued?**

.

.

 **Pendek, ya? Maapkeun ;_;)/**

.

.

Lols eksekusi adegan Yoongi nyanyinya jelek banget deh :'D maafkeun.. Adegan itu terinspirasi dari Lay Me Down yang discover Connie Clabot. Sampe baju Yoongi juga loh :3 tapi lirik yg dinyanyiin Yoongi ga nyambung sama adegannya. cm si Jimin kaya terpesona gitu sama Yoongi LOL /makin gaje/

Chapter 6 datang lebih lama ya, Ore mau hiatus dulu mau UAS /bakar sesajen/ /minta wangsit/

.

Buat semua yang udah mendukung ff ini; ngebaca, pm, ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow;  
THANK YOU A LOOOOT~~~~~ aku ada karena kau ada /nge wink/

.

Kalo punya waktu, R&Rnya ditunggu ya hehehe :3  
SEE YOU NEXT TIME!  
 **(~^o^)~I love U~(^o^~)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I give it all to you**

.

 **The Rings, The Vows and The Falsehoods**

.

 **Main cast:**

Park Jimin, 24 y.o (Male)

Min Yoongi, 18 y.o (Female)

 **Other cast:**

Jung Hoseok, 18 y.o (Female)

Kim Namjoon, 18 y.o (Male)

Jeon Jungkook 24 y.o(Female)

 **Switch gender, Romance.**

 **Rated: sesuai kondisi aja lol**

YoonMin / MinGa / MinYoon, BTS, Bangtan Boys, Bangtan Seonyeondan.

 **WARNING:** bahasa baku dan non-baku dicampur

.

Hai hai Ore balik lagi dengan membawa chapter extra panjang nih wkwkwk maafkeun kalo tambah aneh ceritanya ;_;

.

FF asli punya dan bikinan Ore!

Happy reading, sayang-sayangku(?)

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona Yoongi kenapa?!" _security_ rumah tersebut berlari dari pos penjaga ketika melihat anak majikannya terpejam lemah yang diemban oleh seorang lelaki asing dari _cctv_. Padahal tadi pagi nona manis ini terlihat sehat-sehat saja saat di antar pak supir menuju sekolah.

Ia mendorong pagar ke samping agar lelaki asing itu, Jimin, dapat masuk. "Yoongi demam, pak." Jawab Jimin dengan nada khawatir. Buru-buru _security_ tersebut menunjukkan jalan ke pintu dalam garasi yang menembus langsung ke dapur.

"Nanti tuan masuk saja lalu naik ke lantai dua. Pintu pertama dekat tangga itu kamar nona Yoongi."

"Oke, terima kasih."

"Mama... pusing…" terdengar suara lemah dari Yoongi yang memejamkan matanya di dekapan Jimin. Bibirnya sedikit pucat. Jimin jadi iba menatap Yoongi yang kesakitan. Tanpa sadar Jimin mencium singkat puncak kepala gadis yang sedang demam itu. "Ssstt.. tahan bentar, ya." Bisiknya pelan.

Jimin langsung memasuki dapur Yoongi dan menaiki tangga besar di dekat sebuah _grand piano_ dengan tergesa-gesa menuju lantai dua. Pelayan rumah Yoongi yang terkejut melihat kedatangan mereka pun setengah berlari mengekor di belakang Jimin dengan raut wajah secemas wajah Jimin.

"Orang tua Yoongi ke mana?" tanya pria tampan itu pada pelayan. Keringatnya turun dari kedua pelipis setelah memasuki sebuah pintu putih yang digantungi boneka beruang memegang papan kayu bertuliskan _'Yoongi's Room'._

"Tuan besar sedang ada proyek di Jepang dan nyonya menemaninya." Pelayan tersebut menjawab seraya sibuk melepas _boots_ milik Yoongi yang sudah dibaringkan di tempat tidurnya dengan sangat hati-hati oleh Jimin. Jimin menyelimuti tubuh Yoongi dengan selimut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di _single sofa_ beludru berwarna coklat muda dan mengelus surai halus Yoongi yang basah karena keringat, menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantiknya yang memucat. Yoongi meracau kecil, _Keningnya masih panas…_

"Tolong bawakan air dingin berisi es batu dan handuk kecil." Perintah Jimin kepada pelayan tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan padangannya dari gadis yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Jari Jimin menyentuh pelan pipi mulusnya seakan ingin menenangkan Yoongi yang kesakitan. Jimin tidak tahu Yoongi ternyata terlihat rapuh dibalik keserba-bisaan yang ia miliki. Sepertinya sekarang batas limit kekuatannya sedang terkuras.

Tak beberapa lama pelayan itu datang membawa barang yang diperintahkan Jimin, "saya taruh di meja kecil ini ya, tuan."

" _Thanks_. Dan maaf ya saya sudah lancang masuk ke rumah ini tanpa permisi. Saya… uhm.. teman Yoongi." Ucap Jimin sembari mengambil gagang telepon rumah di meja kecil dekat ranjang. "Oh, sebelumnya tolong sambungkan saya dengan nomor orang tua Yoongi. Saya ingin bicara tentang keadaan Yoongi."

Pelayan tersebut tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa, tuan. Terima kasih sudah membawa nona ke sini." Kemudian ia menekankan beberapa angka untuk menghubungi majikannya dan berjalan keluar kamar setelah tersambung.

Jimin menempelkan gagang telepon di telinga seraya memeras handuk dan ditaruhnya di atas kening Yoongi.

"Halo?" terdengar suara wanita paruh baya. Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia merasa gugup juga berbicara dengan orang tua Yoongi untuk pertama kali. Jimin menarik nafas dan dihembuskannya pelan.

"Permisi.. Saya.. Park Jimin."

Wanita paruh baya itu, mama Yoongi, terkejut mendengar suara pria disebrang. Dengan heran ia mengecek layar ponselnya, _benar kok ini nomor telepon rumah._ "Nak Jimin? Anaknya Presdir Park? Kok, bisa menelepon dari rumah saya?"

"Begini.. Saya sehabis bertemu Yoongi di sekolahnya hari ini. _For the first time._ " Jawabnya Jimin sedikit kaku. "Dan pas saya antar Yoongi sampai rumah, tiba-tiba dia jatuh sakit.. "

" _Oh, my.._ _Is she okay now?_ Anak ini tuh suka sekali melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang melelahkan. Sudah tahu kalau capek-capek langsung _drop,_ masih saja begitu _._ " Nada cemas terlontar dari mulut Mama Yoongi.

"Sekarang ia masih demam. Saya sedang mengkompresnya dengan air dingin." Jimin mencelupkan handuk kembali ke ember merah dan setelah diperas ia menepuk-nepukkannya di sekitar leher Yoongi.

"Terima kasih nak Jimin sudah mengantar Yoongi. Sampai repot-repot mengompresnya. Saya akan _take off_ besok pagi-pagi buta dan langsung pulang untuk mengecek keadaannya."

"Ah, tak apa.. Anda tidak usah khawatir, besok pagi pun mungkin Yoongi akan membaik nanti sehabis saya beri dia obat penurun panas." Jimin menenangkan mama Yoongi. Ia menyudahi kegiatan mengompresnya dan kembali duduk santai di sofa. "Dan maaf saya sudah lancang masuk ke rumah anda.."

"Tidak.. tidak justru saya lega ada kamu yang menjaga Yoongi. Setelah saya sampai di Korea, saya harap secepatnya bisa bertemu denganmu dan ibumu, nak Jimin."

"Baiklah.. Berhati-hatilah anda di Jepang." Kemudian keduanya memutuskan sambungan. Jimin menaruh gagang telepon ke tempatnya semula. Pelayan rumah Yoongi masuk kembali sebentar membawa segelas air dan obat penurun panas.

"Yoongi, ayo diminum dulu obatnya." perempuan setengah sadar itu dengan patuh duduk—dibantu Jimin—di ranjangnya sementara untuk minum obat. Yoongi menelan obatnya dengan sekali teguk. Pelan-pelan Jimin membaringkan kembali tubuh Yoongi .

Lama ia duduk dalam heningnya kamar Yoongi yang sayup-sayup terasa _AC_ menyejukkan ruangan. Jimin memandang Yoongi dan tersenyum. Yoongi sudah tertidur tenang tak terlihat kerutan di antara dua alisnya lagi. Kalau dipandang dari dekat, wajah Yoongi memang seperti bayi yang cantik. Kulit semulus kulit bayi, bulu mata yang lentik, bibir tipis dan hidungnya yang menggemaskan. _I'm thinking so far,_ Jimin menggeleng membuyarkan pikirannya.

Ia melirik jam _rolex_ yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya, pukul 23.11 KST. Sepertinya ia harus pulang..

Sebelum bangkit dari sofa ia refleks mencium kening Yoongi yang tidak terlalu panas lagi akibat kerja obatnya dan kompresan dingin yang Jimin tempelkan. "Selamat beristirahat, Yoongi.. Cepatlah sembuh!"

Kemudian Jimin menghilangkan diri di luar pintu kamar Yoongi dan menuruni tangga menuju pintu keluar.

"Titip Yoongi, ya." Pesan Jimin pada pelayan dan _security_ Yoongi yang mengantar Jimin sampai pagar.

.

.

Selimut merah muda bermotif bunga sakura tertendang jatuh ke lantai. Tubuh kecil Yoongi menggeliat nyaman pada ranjangnya seperti biasa. Sinar matahari menyirami kamar khas perempuan milik Yoongi dari jendela yang sudah terbuka lebar tirainya, menyilaukan mata gadis itu yang masih terpejam. Dengan malas, Yoongi menggapai-gapaikan tangan ke jam kecil di nakas. Seakan tersadar dari kenyataan, Yoongi terduduk kaget melihat angka di jamnya. Setengah sepuluh!

"ASTAGA, AKU TELAT!" Ia menggeser bokongnya hendak menjejakkan kaki, tiba-tiba memekik kaget.

"Mulai hari ini kan sudah libur kenaikan kelas. Nona lupa?" entah dari mana datangnya, si pelayan sudah berada di kamar Yoongi sedang membereskan bekas kompresan tadi malam.

"Astaga, kamu hampir buat jantungku copot.." sahut Yoongi sembari mengelus dada menenangkan jantungnya yang malang. Pelayannya hanya tertawa.

Oh, iya, ya. Hari ini Yoongi sudah memulai hari liburnya. Setelah hari-hari sibuk mengurus festival kesenian dan belajar menghadapi ujian akhir kenaikan… _Finally, yeay!_ Batin Yoongi riang.

Ia kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar dengan bersenandung. Tetapi langkahnya tertahan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar. Loh, kok dirinya masih memakai _dress_ dan _stocking_ hitam? Ia mencoba memutar kembali adegan kemarin di mana ia menaiki sedan merah Jimin, bercengkrama sebentar, kemudian kepalanya yang sedikit pusing lalu berjalan terhuyung di depan gerbang rumahnya… lalu… Jimin…

"Nona sudah sembuh?" pelayannya menyentuh kening Yoongi. "Syukurlah.. Kemarin anda sedikit demam. Untung teman anda yang.. ehem.. tampan itu membawa anda sampai ke sini, loh. Bahkan menunggu anda sampai membaik." Cerita pelayan itu kepada Yoongi tentang peristiwa yang ia lihat semalam. Malam-malam nona cantiknya digotong seorang lelaki dewasa dan dengan sepenuh hati merawat nonanya itu yang sedang sakit. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa akan kejadian layaknya pangeran dan seorang putri?

Yoongi memunculkan semburat rona merah kembali yang kontras dengan kulit putih pipinya. Ia mengingat bagaimana Jimin mengemban tubuhnya dengan sabar dari halaman depan rumah ke kamarnya, mengompres lalu memberikannya obat dan… dan… mencium puncak kepala juga kening Yoongi!

"Tumben nih, nona bawa teman lelaki selain tuan Namjoon. Lebih cakep lagi. Pacarnya, ya, non?" Goda pelayan Yoongi yang siap kabur ke belakang pintu kamar ketika Yoongi melempar bantal ke arahnya.

"Sok tahu, deh. Dasar." Kenapa sih orang-orang di sekitarnya suka sekali menjahilinya? Yoongi mendengus seraya mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya tersebut.

"Jangan lupa turun ke bawah ya, nona. Sarapan sudah siap. Nyonya dan tuan besar barusan juga sudah datang dari Jepang."

.

.

Yoongi mengambil segelas air dari lemari pendingin untuk membasahi rasa kering ditenggorokan. Ia membawa gelas tersebut ke meja makan di mana semangkuk sereal rasa buah-buahan sudah dibuatkan oleh pelayannya. Itu adalah menu sarapan favorit Yoongi selain roti tawar beroleskan selai stroberi dan susu vanilla. Yoongi mengambil tempat duduk diujung meja tersebut dan mulai menyantap sereal.

Mama Yoongi datang dari dari arah kamar tidur untuk menghampiri anak perempuan satu-satunya tersebut, mengecup pelan kening Yoongi yang masih asik menyendokkan sarapan ke mulut kecilnya sendiri. Kemudian mama Yoongi duduk di samping untuk menanyakan keadaan Yoongi.

" _Good morning_. _Dear…_ Katanya kau sakit kemarin?"

" _Morning,_ mam. Umm.. tapi sudah membaik. Biasa, tiba-tiba _drop._ " Sahut gadis itu setelah memasukkan satu sendok terakhir ke mulutnya. Ia lantas meraih gelas berisikan air untuk diminum.

"Syukurlah kalau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Papa bergabung dengan mama dan Yoongi. "Ah, ya, kemarin papa dengar dari mama kamu sudah bertemu dengan anaknya Ibu Presdir Park Company, ya?"

Yoongi mendelik sekilas ke papanya dan mengangguk. "Kok, tahu?"

"Itu kemarin nak Jimin nelepon ponsel mama dari sini ngabarin kamu demam. Terus papa nguping gitu." Jawab mama Yoongi.

Terlihat wajah cerah papa tanpa menghilangkan kesan galak di kerutan bawah matanya. Ia manggut-manggut senang seraya bertepuk tangan singkat. "Bagus, Yoongi. Terus menjadi dekat dengannya, ya. Supaya perjodohanmu lancar." Yoongi memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. Bukannya khawatir anaknya sakit malah senang karena Jimin dan dia sudah bertemu.

"Besok mama sama papa berniat ngajak kamu bertemu mrs. Park dan Jimin. Untuk membicarakan perjodohan ini. Kamu sudah libur sekolah, kan? Lagian juga besok hari minggu. Siap-siap, ya." Perintah papa dengan nada _jangan-pernah-coba-coba-menolak-perintah-papa._ Yoongi yang sudah tahu sifat papa, hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaannya dengan lapang dada. Mamanya tersenyum berusaha menghibur Yoongi yang sedikit cemberut menatap papa keras kepalanya.

.

.

 _Ke esokkan harinya._

Segelintir manusia berbalutkan pakaian semi-formal yang terlihat mahal itu memasuki sebuah restoran mewah yang menyediakan _Chinese Cuisine._ Restoran itu didesain serba merah dan beberapa ornamen khas _Tionghoa_ menghiasi setiap ruangan restoran tersebut _._ Harum masakan menguar dari segala arah membuat perut Yoongi yang kosong keruyukan dan tanpa sadar ia membasahi bibir bawahnya dengan lidah.

"Pa, lapar, nih. Nanti bebek pekingnya dingin, tuh. Kasihan minta disantap dari tadi."Rengek Yoongi seraya menunjuk bebek panggang yang menggiurkan di meja bundar, di hadapan Yoongi dan kedua orang tuanya. Papanya menggeleng keras. Mama Yoongi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Gak sopan. Tunggu tamunya dulu baru makan bareng-bareng." Sewot papa Yoongi. Yoongi memajukan bibirnya dan mengutuki Jimin di dalam hati kenapa lelaki itu tidak segera datang. Tidak tahu apa Yoongi belum mengisi sebutir nasi pun ke lambung siang ini. Eh, sudah sarapan sih.. Cuma ya sekarang ia merasa lapar lagi.

 _Panjang umurnya, deh, si Jimin oppa._ Batin Yoongi ketika melihat sesosok pria tegap melewati pintu masuk restoran dengan mengenakan kemeja _fit body_ biru tua yang kedua lengannya dilipat sampai siku, menampilkan jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kiri. Rambut hitam Jimin seperti biasa di sisirkan ke belakang, membuat dirinya terlihat apa ya istilahnya.. _cowok banget?_ Ia menggandeng seorang wanita paruh baya yang Yoongi yakini itu adalah ibunya Jimin. Kemudian mereka berdua bergabung bersama di meja yang keluarga Yoongi pesan.

"Aduh, maaf tadi ada kemacetan di pertigaan dekat sana. Jadi tidak enak datang terlambat.." Ibu Yoongi meminta maaf. Yoongi mendengus melihat Jimin meringis seraya melafal kata 'maaf' dengan tidak bersuara ke arah Yoongi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mari kita makan dulu hidangannya sebelum mendingin." Senyum papa ramah kepada Jimin dan ibunya. Dengan senang hati Yoongi pun mengikuti perintah papanya kali ini, tetap dengan gaya makannya yang sopan tak seperti cacing diperutnya yang sudah buas mengaum.

Di bawah meja, Jimin dengan usil menendang pelan kaki Yoongi yang sedang menyantap dengan penuh penghayatan disebrang. "Aw! Oppa!" desis Yoongi pelan kepada Jimin yang mengulum senyumnya. Jimin tiba-tiba saja gemas melihat Yoongi yang sok-sokan makan dengan elegan padahal jelas sekali ia sangat kelaparan. Sangat terbaca di wajah Yoongi.

Yoongi kesal, ia menendang balik lebih keras ke tulang kering Jimin yang sontak meringis kesakitan " _Nice feedback."_

Papa Jimin kemudian berdeham, spontan mereka berdua terdiam pura-pura menyantap kembali makanannya masing-masing. Ibu Jimin dan mama Yoongi hanya melirik. Suasana menjadi hening dan mereka menyelesaikan santapan dengan tenang.

"Jadi," papa Yoongi mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet, "mau kapan tanggal pasti untuk pernikahan Yoongi dan Jimin dilaksanakan, Mrs. Park?" tanya papa Yoongi seperti biasa, _to the point._ Yoongi dan Jimin hampir tersedak yang sedang meminum air putih dari gelas. Ibu Jimin tertawa dan ia letakkan alat makannya.

"Haduh, kayak biasa mr. Min gak main basa-basi dulu. Secepatnya kalau bisa tidak mengganggu jadwal sekolah Yoongi, ya." Ibu Jimin tersenyum. "Oh sebelumnya.. Halo, Yoongi. Saya mrs. Park, ibunya Jimin. Telat banget ya baru memberi salam ke kamu."

Yoongi membalas uluran tangan Ibu Jimin dengan sedikit canggung, "Tidak apa, mrs. Park. Saya Yoongi, senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Nah, mr. Min dan mrs. Min, kenalkan ini anak saya. Park Jimin ayo memberi salam." Jimin menjabat tangan kedua orang tua Yoongi.

"Jimin ini sudah bertemu Yoongi sebelumnya, kan." Mama Yoongi tersenyum pada pemuda berkemeja biru tua tersebut. "Bahkan ia mengantar Yoongi yang sedang sakit saat itu sampai rumah."

"Oh, begitukah , Jimin?" Ibu Jimin menengok ke sosok anaknya seolah mengatakan _you did well my son._ Jimin hanya tersenyum.

"Baguskan berarti mereka sudah kenal satu sama lain.. Jadi kita tak usah khawatir pernikahan Yoongi dan Jimin dilaksanakan secepatnya. Bulan depan, seminggu sebelum Yoongi masuk sekolah kembali?" Papa Yoongi berucap bahagia setengah berapi-api.

Entah mengapa saat papa mengatakan itu, perasaan Yoongi diliputi awan gelap yang menggantung. Takut.. Asing.. Khawatir.. Kehidupan pernikahan itu seperti apa? Seketika tatapan Yoongi kosong dan tangannya mengepal di depan jantung, kalut akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Yoongi sedang libur musim panas sekarang?" ibu Jimin menimbang-nimbang. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Jimin sendiri bagaimana? Siap?" mama Yoongi bertanya pada Jimin yang menghembuskan nafas berat.

Sebenarnya memang semua serba mendadak. Tadi pagi ibunya berkata jika ini tidak dilaksanakan secepatnya, upacara kenaikan pangkat menjadi Presiden Direktur di perusahaan orang tuanya akan terus ditunda oleh ibunya. Sedangkan Jimin sendiri sebenarnya khawatir sosok yang telah mengandung dirinya itu mulai sering mengeluh sakit akibat banyaknya kerjaan sebagai Presdir menggantikan mendiang ayah yang telah lama berpulang—di samping ambisi liar Jimin untuk memimpin perusahaan itu sendiri—.

Kepala Jimin hampir pecah. Ia memijat sebentar pelipisnya yang sedikit pening.

"Bagaimana nak Jimin?" tanya mama Yoongi sekali lagi.

Dengan penuh pertimbangan dan tatapan ibu Jimin yang berbinar-binar penuh harap, akhirnya Jimin menjawab "Saya siap kalau Yoongi pun siap."

"Yoongi sudah siap, kan?" tanya papa Yoongi tidak sabar. Yoongi yang masih menatap kosong meja makan di hadapannya hanya mengiyakan pelan. Jimin mengdesah kembali.

" _Good!_ Kalau semua setuju, segera kita persiapkan semuanya!" lalu kedua orang tua Yoongi dan ibu Jimin tertawa lega. Tak sadar bahwa kedua manusia berumur 18 dan 24 tahun tersebut melamun jauh di antara pikiran-pikiran yang yang menggelayuti hati mereka.

.

.

Setelah perbincangan panjang di restoran, mereka meninggalkan tempatnya. Papa Yoongi menyuruh Yoongi untuk ikut ke mobil Jimin saja, sedangkan ia meminta ibu Jimin untuk mau diantar oleh mobilnya bersama sang istri. Permintaan itu disambut baik oleh ibu Jimin.

" _Bye,_ Jimin. Ibu diantar pulang mr. dan mrs. Min, ya. Baik-baik dengan Yoongi!" Ibu Jimin melambai lalu masuk ke dalam mobil hitam milik keluarga Yoongi. Meninggalkan anak tersayangnya dengan Yoongi di parkiran.

Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi seusai ia melihat kepergian mereka, kemudian mengajak Yoongi untuk masuk ke dalam sedan merah Jimin. Yoongi mematung di sisi mobil.

Jimin baru sadar sekarang, sedari tadi obrolan dengan para orang tua tentang pernikahan Yoongi hanya membisu dengan pikiran yang entah kemana. Mata gadis itu sedikit berkaca-kaca, lantas Jimin menghampiri untuk berdiri di hadapannya. Ia meraih kedua telapak tangan Yoongi dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan erat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin dengan lembut. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng keras yang justru membuat genangan airmata di pelupuk matanya menetes. Jimin kaget melihat Yoongi menangis sekarang. Jantungnya seperti diremas menatap calon istrinya menurunkan butiran-butiran air dari matanya yang kecil.

"Jangan menangis, Yoongi… Kamu kenapa? Takut dengan obrolan yang dibicarakan orang tua kita tadi? _"_ tanya Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi yang basah, berusaha menghilangkan airmata di sana. Yoongi mengangguk lemah dan masih tersedu-sedu.

"Yoongi, _don't cry anymore. It hurts me seeing the tears come down on your face..."_ Jimin membawa kepala Yoongi ke dadanya, mengusap lembut surai gadis manis tersebut sembari membisikkan beberapa kalimat agar ia berhenti tesedu. Jimin paling tidak tahan melihat perempuan menangis.

Lima menit lebih, barulah Yoongi tenang besandar di dada Jimin. Jimin masih mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Sudah tenang?" Jimin mendorong pelan bahu Yoongi untuk mensejajarkan manik matanya dengan gadis tersebut.

"Sudah, oppa.. Maaf aku tiba-tiba menangis." Yoongi tersenyum membuat mata sembabnya yang kecil tertarik ka samping. Jimin ikut tersenyum lega seraya mengelus kelompak mata Yoongi yang sembab itu. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide di otak Jimin untuk mengganti suasana jelek ini.

Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi, membawanya ke kursi penumpang di depan. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di samping Yoongi dan memasang _savety belt_ untuknya dan untuk Yoongi.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi yang kebingungan, harusnya sih ya pulang ke rumah.

" _Myeongdong_." Jimin menjawab dengan riang. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Hah?"

"Yup, kita kencan di _Myeongdong!"_ Jimin menjalankan sedan kesayangannya keluar dari parkiran dan segera menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan terkenal juga salah satu tempat _hangout_ terbaik, _Myeongdong._

.

.

Sedan Jimin sudah sampai di daerah _Myeongdong._ Terlihat dari balik kaca mobilnya banyak sekali kerumunan orang-orang hilir mudik masuk ke deretan toko-toko, kedai minum dan restoran-restoran yang unik bermerk lokal maupun internasional di seluruh penjuru jalananini. Baru ingat, hari ini _weekend_. Pantas saja ramai. Jimin memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, untung saja ia beruntung mendapatkan tempat.

Jimin berlari mengitari mobil, membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi, "Yuk, turun."

"Mau ngapain kita di sini?" ucap Yoongi setelah turun dari mobil.

"Kan dibilang tadi kita kencan."

"Kencan memang kayak gimana, sih? Ngapain?" Yoongi dengan polosnya bertanya kembali.

 _Ya, ampun.. Anak ini beneran polos banget._ Batin Jimin menahan tawanya. "Memang kamu belum pernah kencan sebelumnya?"

"Boro-boro. Jangan ketawa! Pacaran saja belum pernah.. tahu artinya saja nggak." Yoongi menggembungkan kedua pipinya seraya menatap malu aspal di bawah _high heels_ - _nya_. Jimin selalu gemas jika Yoongi sudah bertingkah seperti itu. Ingin saja ia gigit kedua pipi putih mulus tersebut yang merona cantik.

"Serius belum pernah?"

"Untungnya apa aku berbohong, oppa.. Gak usah kaget begitu. Dasarnya mau mengejek, kan."

Jimin tertawa renyah. Hati Jimin entah mengapa menghangat mengetahui betapa polosnya orang yang akan ia nikahi dalam waktu dekat ini. _She is just innocent girl who has pretty face and good attitude._

"Ih, berburuk sangka saja. _"_ Jimin mengambil jemari kanan Yoongi lalu ia eratkan di genggamannya, _"_ Aku bukan mau ngejek kamu, justru aku mau kasih tahu kencan itu seperti apa."

" _So,_ L _et me be your first boyfriend for today."_ Dan Jimin segera menarik Yoongi untuk masuk mengikutinya ke sebuah butik dengan merk terkenal.

Jimin berkata seperti itu lantas Yoongi merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras dan perutnya seperti ada yang menggelitinya, geli. Perasaan ini sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat dan setelah Yoongi bernyanyi di festival sekolahnya seraya menatap dalam manik mata Jimin yang hitam pekat. _Apa aku sakit lagi?_

 _._

 _._

"Selamat, datang di toko kami. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Pelayan butik itu tersenyum ramah kepada Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Saya membutuhkan satu setel baju _casual +_ sepatu kets untuk dia," Jimin menunjuk ke arah Yoongi, "dan satu lagi untuk saya sendiri."

"Baik, tunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu berjalan ke arah deretan baju.

Yoongi menatap heran Jimin yang masih menautkan jarinya di jari Yoongi. Bahkan, Jimin pun bersenandung riang seraya memilih-milih pakaian yang disandingi dengan tubuh Yoongi. Kok, jadi belanja pakaian dan sepatu? Yoongi kan tidak butuh.

"Oppa. Kenapa kamu bawa aku ke butik?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yoongi tadi membuat Jimin berkacak pinggang.

"Kita kan mau jalan-jalan ke sana kemari, kamu masih mau pakai pakaian formal gini sama _high heels_ kayak gitu?" Jimin menunjuk penampilan formal Yoongi yang dipakainya untuk makan siang bersama para orang tua tadi. "Aku sih gak mau."

Jimin kemudian sibuk memilih-milih pakaian kembali. _Oh, iya.. Benar juga…_

Tak lama, pelayan butik tersebut membawa benda-benda yang diminta oleh Jimin dan langsung saja ia mendorong pelan Yoongi ke _fittingroom_ untuk segera mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

Pukul dua siang di Seoul saat ini ternyata sedikit terik juga. Walaupun udaranya panas tak menutup kemungkinan ramainya pengunjung di _Myeongdong._ Jimin dan Yoongi bergabung dalam keramaian tersebut setelah keluar dari butik yang mereka datangi.

Yoongi sudah menanggalkan _dress mini_ yang ia ganti dengan kaus putih bergambar _dream catcher_ tak berlengan dengan celana _jeans_ pendek sepaha yang memperlihatkan kulit mulus tanpa cacatnya. _High heels-_ nya pun ia sudah ganti dengan sepatu kets berwarna senada. Rambut coklat panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai.

Yoongi berulang kali melirik ke sosok tampan Jimin berjalan beriringan sembari menggandeng tangannya. Yoongi jadi tak bisa mengontrol sudut bibirnya yang secara tak sadar tertarik ke samping, Jimin terlihat lebih _fresh_ dengan poni yang diturunkan di keningnya. Biasanya kan ia sisir ke belakang.. Hati Yoongi tiba-tiba berdesir. Wajah Yoongi mulai memanas, apalagi ketika orang-orang melihat ke arah mereka sembari berucap _'Pasangan yang cocok, ya!'_ atau _'aku iri'._

Seperti tersalur perasaan yang dirasakan Yoongi, Jimin yang sekarang memakai kaus putih bergambar sama seperti milik Yoongi dengan jeans panjang yang sobek-sobek—yang kata Jimin ia pilih karena sedang kekinian di kalangan remaja muda— di daerah lututnya, merasa hari ini ia tidak menyesal mengajak Yoongi ke sini. Perasaan berbunga-bunga terus mekar di hatinya, yang membuat Jimin terus memungkiri ada hal lain yang ia rasakan terhadap Yoongi. Memungkiri perasaannya yang diam-diam terus berubah terhadap Yoongi.

Selama berjalan-jalan di _Myeongdong,_ sering kali mereka berhenti ke sebuah toko-toko hanya untuk sekedar melihat atau memuaskan rasa penasaran. Tak jarang pula mereka tertawa bersama jika melihat barang yang unik seperti rambut palsu yang menyerupai rambut panjang setengahnya artis bernama G-Dragon di _music video Fantastic Baby._ Jimin mencoba rambut palsu tersebut yang lantas dibalas gelak tawa Yoongi.

Selanjutnya mereka berhenti di toko bermerk lokal di mana menjual aneka macam kacamata dan topi-topi dalam berbagai bentuk. Jimin mengambil sebuah kacamata dengan frame hati besar dari rak lalu ia pasangkan ke wajah Yoongi. Jimin tertawa tak henti-henti melihat kacamata tersebut melorot karena hidung dan wajah Yoongi berukuran mungil. Yoongi hanya mendengus sebal lalu mencubit lengan pria yang suka mengusilinya itu.

"Aww, sakit banget deh cubitannya."

"Biarin." Yoongi menjulurkan lidah. Ia melepas tautan jarinya dari Jimin untuk mengambil _beanie_ lucu berwarna hitam yang tertangkap matanya dari jejeran topi di samping rak kacamata. Ia lalu memasangkannya ke kepalanya sendiri.

"Pantas tidak?" tanya Yoongi ke Jimin setelah ia memakaikannya di kepala dan membereskan rambut ke belakang. Sebenarnya Jimin ingin langsung berbicara ' _apapun pasti pantas untuk dipakai kamu',_ tapi ia urungkan. Ia pura-pura menimbang-nimbang penampilan Yoongi yang bahkan sebelumnya hanya memakai kaus dan jeans pendeknya saja sudah sangat menarik.

"Ummm.. Gimana, ya…" Jimin terkekeh.

"Kalau tidak pantas ya bilang tidak, dong." Cibir Yoongi yang hampir melepaskan _beanie_ hitam tersebut jika saja Jimin tidak menahan gerakan tangannya.

"Eits, cocok kok cocok." Jimin tersenyum hangat ke Yoongi, ia menautkan kembali jari Yoongi di tangannya. "Kita beli itu ya, kenang-kenangan buat kamu. Abis ini beli minuman. Haus, kan?"

 _Kupu-kupunya terbang lagi di perutku..._ Batin Yoongi yang memegangi dadanya, berusaha menenangkan jantung yang dengan tanpa permisi terpompa lebih cepat. Yoongi jadi takut kalau Jimin akan mendengarnya.

Mendadak gadis mungil itu merasa takut kembali mengingat obrolannya dengan para orang tua tentang pernikahan datang memenuhi pikirannya.

.

.

Jimin mengambil pesanan satu _Ice Americano_ untuknya _dan_ satu _Vanilla Milkshake_ untuk Yoongi dari meja kasir. Jimin berjalan keluar dari kedai minuman tersebut menuju gadis yang hari ini sedang dikencaninya.

"Nih, punya kamu." Jimin menyodorkan _Vanilla Milkshake_ ke depan Yoongi. Yoongi dengan wajah muram mengambil minuman tersebut.

Jimin jadi merasa janggal, kenapa senyum Yoongi tiba-tiba hilang?

"Kenapa lagi, Yoongi?" buru-buru Jimin menghabisi minumannya dan mendekati Yoongi yang masih betah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk kedai. "Ayo, _milkshake_ nya diminum. Kalau gak dingin, kurang enak."

"Jimin oppa.. Aku takut.." Yoongi yang tidak mengindahkan perintah Jimin malah meneteskan airmatanya. Lagi, dua kali dalam sehari ini. Jimin jadi cemas lalu mengambil minuman yang sepertinya sudah tidak diminati lagi oleh yang punyanya. Ia menaruh minuman itu sembarang.

"Hei.." Jimin mengelus pucuk kepala Yoongi, "Takut kenapa? Coba katakan padaku.."

"Aku ini kan tidak tahu apa-apa… Kamu tahu sendiri.." Yoongi meloloskan airmatanya dari kedua pelupuk mata. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan pernikahan itu seperti apa.. Aku takut membayangkan kehidupanku akan seperti apa setelahnya.. Aku takut dengan aku yang gak tahu apa-apa ini… Aku takut mengecewakan papa, mama, ibu kamu dan juga kamu sendiri.."

Hati Jimin mencelos. Seorang anak perempuan berusia 18 tahun menangis karena perjodohan yang sebenarnya Jimin bisa tolak kalau saja ia tidak disudutkan ke dalam pilihan ambisi dan ibunya. Seorang anak perempuan polos menangis karena Jimin telah membuatnya masuk ke dalam dunia yang seharusnya bukan sekarang waktunya ia masuk. Jahatnya Jimin membuat seorang anak perempuan ini tidak dapat merasakan seperti apa itu jatuh cinta terhadap pria yang seharusnya dapat lebih membahagiakan dirinya..

Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi, menghapus airmata yang keluar menggunakan ibu jarinya. Jimin menutup kelopaknya matanya sembari memantapkan semua yang telah ia pertimbangkan matang-matang. _Sudah saatnya aku melepaskan semua.. Aku tidak boleh egois.._

Jimin lalu menarik lengan Yoongi untuk segera beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri. Yoongi yang masih menangis hanya bisa tercengang melihat Jimin membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah _Jewelry Shop_. Untuk apa ia membawanya ke tempat ini?

Jimin memilih dengan cermat sepasang cincin yang terpajang di dalam kotak kaca di toko perhiasan tersebut. Jimin mengambil salah satunya yang berbentuk seperti _flower crown_ berwarna emas yang bertahtakan berlian putih di setiap bunganya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi berbentuk rantai melingkar berwarna emas dan bertahtakan satu berlian putih itu ia tetap simpan dalam kotak cincinnya.

Saat itu, pukul 5 sore, di hadapan orang-orang yang berada di sini, di keramaian sebuah toko perhiasan _Myeongdong_ , Jimin menekuk satu lutut kakinya dan tangannya meraih tangan mungil Yoongi yang masih bertanya-tanya.

"Maaf, ini terkesan tak ada persiapan dan seharusnya aku mempersiapkan ini, Yoongi.." Jimin berbicara sembari mendongak menatap wajah Yoongi. Yoongi yang sudah berhenti menangis, kini hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku pikir, aku juga akan sulit menjalani kehidupanku ketika aku dan kamu dijodohkan. Tetapi sekarang..."

Jimin menutup matanya.

 _Buang semua kegoisanmu._

"Asalkan itu sama kamu…"

 _Bohong pun tak apa._

"Aku pasti bisa menjalaninya…"

 _Simpan rapat-rapat semua kenanganmu di masa lalu._

Jimin membuka matanya setelah menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum ke arah Yoongi yang matanya hampir tak berkedip karena takjub dengan hal yang di lakukan Jimin sekarang. Apa seperti ini yang namanya dilamar?

"Will you marry me, Min Yoongi?"

 _Goodbye, Jeon Jungkook. My first love._

Seketika suasana toko perhiasan ramai mendengar lamaran Jimin terhadap Yoongi. Jimin menyematkan cincin berbentuk _flower crown_ itu ke jari manis tangan kiri Yoongi. Kemudian Jimin bangkit berdiri dan memeluk tubuh mungil milik perempuan yang akan dinikahinya sebulan lagi.

Yoongi yang tak tahu harus bagaimana hanya bergumam, "Terima kasih, Jimin oppa…" Seraya membalas pelukan hangat Jimin.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tolong ingetin Ore please kalo kalian udah bosen sama ff yang makin ga jelas ini ;_;

Buat semua yang masih mendukung ff ini; ngebaca, pm, ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow;  
THANK YOU A LOOOOT~~~~~ aku ada karena kau ada /nge wink/  
Maaf blm bisa bales kalian satu-satu. Aku sebenernya belum selese ujian HAHAHAHA

Kalo punya waktu, R&Rnya ditunggu ya hehehe :3 bisa juga bantu Ore bikin alur buat chapter selanjutnya, otak Ore udah mentok lol

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!  
 **(~^o^)~I love U~(^o^~)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Could it be love?**

 **The Rings, The Vows and The Falsehoods**

.

 **Main cast:**

Park Jimin, 24 y.o (Male)

Min Yoongi, 18 y.o (Female)

 **Other cast:**

Jung Hoseok, 18 y.o (Female)

Kim Namjoon, 18 y.o (Male)

Jeon Jungkook 24 y.o(Female)

 **Switch gender, Romance.**

 **Rated: sesuai kondisi aja lol**

YoonMin / MinGa / MinYoon, BTS, Bangtan Boys, Bangtan Seonyeondan.

 **WARNING:** bahasa baku dan non-baku dicampur

.

Hai kembali lagi dengan Ore di sini. /tebar convetti warna-warni/

Siapa yang rindu?

.

This is Fan Fiction belongs to Ore.

Happy reading, my honored readers^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoseok?" Yoongi memanggil nama sahabatnya yang cerewet lewat ponsel. Ia terduduk di sebuah sofa kulit coklat lumayan besar.

"Hhmm. Ada apa Yoongi?"

"Kamu lagi di mana, sih? Susah banget dihubungin dari kemarin-kemarin. Aku telepon ke rumahmu katanya lagi berlibur, ya?"

Hoseok melepas kacamata hitam di kepala, lalu menyengir lebar memandang langit yang begitu cerah dari tempat Hoseok sekarang. " _Bingo!_ Aku berada di Malibu, nih. Padahal aku mau ngajak kamu juga, tapi kamu gak bisa, kan. Ya sudah aku pergi sendirian." Hoseok masih membiarkan tubuhnya berselonjor pada kursi pantai, berjemur di bawah terik matahari.

"Ih, mau ikut." Ujar Yoongi di sebrang telepon sambil mengkerucutkan bibir tipisnya, sedikit menyesal menolak tawaran Hoseok untuk berlibur bersama. "Tapi aku memang tidak bisa, Hoseok. Lagi sibuk."

"Dasar sok sibuk. Sibuk apalagi kamu sekarang? Waktu itu sibuk les, terus sibuk belajar buat ujian, setelahnya sibuk nyiapin festival.. Yang ini sibuk ngapain?" protes Hoseok yang kini menelungkupkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Aku… emm.. tadinya mau minta kamu buat temenin aku. Pilih-pilih gaun gitu sama mama.."

"Gaun? Gaun buat apa?"

"Ehm…" Yoongi ragu, mengigit bibir bawahnya sembari memelintir anak rambut di kening. Dan akhirnya ia melanjutkan, "Gaun… Gaun untuk pernikahanku, Hoseok."

Langsung Hoseok terjatuh ke pasir pantai yang putih terhampar di bawah kursi saking kagetnya Yoongi mengatakan kalimat barusan. Para Pengunjung di sampingnya ikut terjengit kaget.

"Hoseok? Kamu gak apa-apa, kan?" tanya gadis polos itu dengan nada khawatir kepada sahabatnya yang terdengar seperti sedang terjatuh.

Ponsel yang sempat terlepas dari telinganya kini buru-buru Hoseok tempelkan kembali setelah ia duduk bersila di atas pasir sebuah pantai di Malibu. "MIN YOONGI COBA KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI? GAUN UNTUK APA?" pekik Hoseok memastikan telinganya tidak salah menangkap ucapan Yoongi.

"Duh.." Yoongi menjauhkan ponsel karena telinganya merasa pengang akibat teriakan dari sebrang. Ia sudah menduga pasti reaksi sahabatnya akan selebay ini.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, deh. Kalau gendang telingaku pecah, kamu memang mau tanggung jawab. Iya, gaun pernikahanku, Hoseok. Beberapa minggu lagi."

"Astaga… Aku gak nyangka bakal secepat ini, Yoongi. Aku tahu kamu sudah dijodohkan, tapi aku beneran gak nyangka papa kamu ngambil keputusan cepat seperti ini." ujar Hoseok setelah menenangkan diri sendiri dari keterkejutannya akan berita pernikahan Yoongi.

"Ya, begitulah papa. Aku gak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain nurutin maunya." Yoongi menitik-tumpukan berat kepalanya di siku kanan. Ia masih betah duduk di sofa kulit coklat di sebuah ruang tunggu.

"Tapi, Yoongi.." Hoseok yang ragu mau tak mau harus mengutarakan rasa khawatirnya terhadap teman sepermainannya dari kecil, " _Do you have mutual feelings with him? With Jimin oppa?"_

"Hm? Maksudmu? "

 _Sudah pasti Yoongi tidak mengerti.._ Hoseok membatin cemas. "Istilah mudahnya.. Semacam kamu mencintai dia dan dia juga mencintai kamu.. Ada rasa-rasa kayak begitu tidak?"

Yoongi terpaku. Mencintai? Cinta? Yoongi tak tahu dan kurang begitu paham. Bahkan perasaannya yang bergejolak aneh saat bersama Jimin pun ia tak tahu itu dapat diartikan apa..

"Aku tidak tahu, Hoseok.." Yoongi berdalih.

"Kamu harus memastikan itu Yoongi… Aku malah takut kamu yang akan terluka pada akhirnya…" ucap Hoseok terdengar cemas.

Yoongi mencerna bulat-bulat kalimat yang Hoseok lontarkan di dalam hatinya.

 _ **Tok. Tok.**_

"Yoongi? Waktunya _fitting_ gaun." kepala mama Yoongi muncul dari sebuah pintu memberitahukan bahwa gaun telah disiapkan untuk dicobanya.

"Baik, maaa." Yoongi spontan membalas mamanya dan cepat-cepat ia berbicara kembali dengan Hoseok untuk meminta izin memutuskan kontak untuk sementara.

"Hoseok-ah.. Sudah dulu, ya. Nanti disambung lagi."

"Yoongi, ingat-ingat perkataanku. Kamu harus memastikan perasaan kamu dan tentu perasaan dia juga. Pernikahan itu sulit jika tidak saling memahami apa isi hati kalian masing-masing." Perintah Hoseok dari ujung telepon di sana sebelum Yoongi sembarang mengiyakan dan menekan tombol _ends call._

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menerawang pikirannya sebentar ke langit-langit ruang tunggu. Kemudian ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan untuk memutar kenop pintu di sebelahnya, menyusul sang mama yang sedang menyentuh gaun-gaun pengantin yang terpajang cantik pada etalase-etalase di _Bridal Salon_ daerah Gangnam tersebut.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak Jimin melamar Yoongi di toko perhiasaan. Kejadian itu menjadi hal favorit yang paling sering terlintas di benak Yoongi akhir-akhir ini. Ia tersenyum malu mengingat saat itu tubuhnya direngkuh oleh dekapan Jimin di hadapan orang banyak yang mereka tak kenal. Yang lebih membuat tak dapat tidur nyenyak malamnya adalah saat Jimin menekuk sebelah lututnya lalu mengatakan ' _asalkan itu sama kamu, aku pasti bisa menjalaninya'._ Selama Yoongi hidup selama delapan belas tahun, tak ada seorangpun melontarkan kalimat yang sampai menyentuh hati Yoongi paling dalam selain ucapan Jimin itu. Yoongi mengangkat jari manis kirinya, memperlihatkan cincin berbentuk mahkota bunga melingkar indah di sana.

Dan sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak Jimin melamar Yoongi di toko perhiasaan. Kini mereka sama-sama sibuk. Jimin yang sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya di kantor karena sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi pemegang sah jabatan Presiden Direktur di kantor orang tuanya, ditambah pengalihan hak memimpin perusahaan papa Yoongi ke tangan Jimin yang akan segera bergabung dengan perusahaan orang tua Jimin setelah ia menikah.

Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri sibuk menyiapkan detail pernikahannya seperti tempat, undangan, catering, pakaian dan lain-lainnya. Untunglah mama Yoongi dan ibu Jimin ikut membantunya, kalau tidak ia bisa mati berdiri sekarang juga.

Karena kesibukan keduanya membuat mereka tidak dapat bertemu selama dua minggu itu. Terkadang Jimin menyempatkan menelepon Yoongi yang pergi bersama ibunya dan mama Yoongi. Entah mengapa sekarang Yoongi selalu berfikir tidak merasa cukup jika hanya mendengar suaranya saja, ia merindukan sosok jahil Jimin.

Rindu? Ya, sekarang-sekarang ini Yoongi selalu merasa merindukan Jimin. Mohon jangan tanyakan alasannya, karena Yoongi sendiri dibuat heran akan hal itu. Pokoknya, ia ingin sekali bertemu Jimin!

"Hi, Yoongi. Sedang repot, ya?" Jimin berbicara dari ponsel pintarnya.

"Sudah tahu repot, bantu-bantu dong." Yoongi memegang ponsel di tangan kiri sembari memantulkan tubuh langsingnya yang memakai gaun terjuntai ke belakang pada cermin panjang di hadapannya.

"Masalah undangan dan reservasi tempat juga _catering_ sudah selesai, loh. Tinggal _fitting_ baju, kan?" jawab Jimin terkekeh.

"Enak saja. Gak seringan itu. Dasarnya mau tahu jadinya saja, nih." Ujar Yoongi sedikit sebal yang sedang membenarkan lipatan di bagian bawah gaunnya.

"Sebentar dulu, oppa. Jangan dimatikan teleponnya, ya." Yoongi menjauhkan ponsel dari mulutnya yang hendak berbicara pada pelayan _Bridal Salon_ di belakang, "Unnie, aku mau nanti bagian sini tolong agak dipendekan lagi, ya. Aku rasa ini sedikit kepanjangan."

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti lalu mencatat pada sebuah buku besar yang tergambar detail desain gaun Yoongi dan berjalan keluar untuk memberitahu atasan dan para ibu di luar _fitting room_.

Kemudian Yoongi menyambung sambungan telepon kembali, "Hallo, oppa? Masih di situ, kan?"

"Hampir aku tutup, sih."

"Dasar gak punya hati."

Lelaki di sebrang tertawa nyaring mendengar suara kesal Yoongi karena candaannya. "Bohong kali… Jangan ngambek, dong."

Yoongi memutar matanya jengah. Jimin suka sekali membuat bibir Yoongi merengut dan karena sedang malas membalas Jimin ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Hari ini jadi ke sini, kan, ke _Bridal Salon?"_

Jimin merubah posisi ponselnya ke telinga sebelah dan berdeham singkat. "Nah, sebenarnya aku menelepon gara-gara ini.. Maaf aku gak bisa nyusul kamu ke sana. Kerjaanku ternyata baru kosong besok." Ucap Jimin dengan nada penuh sesal kepada gadis di ujung teleponnya.

 _Yah, gak ketemu lagi deh hari ini.._ Batin Yoongi sedikit kecewa. Ia memandang wajahnya yang ditekuk pada pantulan cermin. "Apa boleh buat, ya, kalau sudah begitu… Lihat-lihat _apartment-_ nya besok saja."

"Siap, nona Yoongi. Besok janji deh gak batal." Patuh Jimin pada perempuan yang diteleponnya sekarang, lalu ia menyeringai jahil " _By the way.._ Sedih, ya, gak jadi ketemu aku?"

Pipi Yoongi merona, ia menyentuh pipinya. Memang tadi Yoongi berbicara terlihat sekali, ya, rasa kecewanya? "Nggak sedih, saja. Sudah sana kamu balik kerja lagi, nanti gak selesai-selesai."

Jimin hanya bisa menggeleng dan tertawa pelan mendengar nada ketus Yoongi. "Ya, sudah. Ku matikan dulu teleponnya. _Bye,_ Yoongi."

" _Bye_." Kemudian sambungan terputus.

Desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Yoongi. _Jimin oppa mungkin masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.. Aku harus bilang mama me-reschedule pertemuan dengan agen real estate untuk melihat apartment._

Dengan gerakan cepat, Yoongi menanggalkan gaun pengantin setengah jadi miliknya dan menaruh gaun tersebut pada _hanger_ yang di sediakan pelayan _bridal salon_. Kemudian ia mengambil pakaian yang ia pakai sebelum mencoba gaun pengantin tadi. _One piece_ tosca muda selutut dengan potongan rok _A-line_ dan _tube top_ yang sangat mengekspos tubuh bagian atas terutama leher putih dan bahu mulusnya. Pakaian khas musim panas sekali.

Yoongi melirik ke arah pintu. Mama Yoongi dan ibu Jimin ke mana, ya? Matanya mencari-cari. Ternyata Yoongi sedang kesulitan menggapai ritsleting baju _one piece-_ nya di punggung. Padahal ia sampai menunduk untuk menyentuh anak ritsleting tersebut tetapi tetap tidak tergapai karena tangannya yang pendek.

Yoongi masih menunduk berusaha untuk mencapai ritsleting , —dan dengan kebaikan Tuhan yang diberikan kepada Yoongi— terdengar debaban pintu tertutup, seseorang telah masuk ke _fitting room_. Mungkin itu mama atau ibu Jimin. Yoongi buru-buru meminta bantuan kepada siapapun itu di belakang tubuh mungilnya.

"Tolong naikan ritsleting di punggungku, ya. Aku kesulitan, nih."

.

.

Jimin mengulum tawanya yang hampir meledak selama menelepon Yoongi. Ia berbohong bahwa pekerjaannya belum selesai dikerjakan. Sebenarnya sore ini ia sudah bisa _fitting_ tuxedo sekaligus menemani Yoongi ke agen _real estate._ Tiba-tiba saja otak jahil Jimin kembali muncul, ia ingin kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba di hadapan Yoongi mengejutkan gadis tersebut. Ia terkikik sendiri membayangkan wajah keterkagetan Yoongi nanti.

Jimin sudah tiba di depan _Bridal Salon_ saat menelepon Yoongi tadi. Pintu kaca otomatis terbuka ketika Jimin melangkahkan kaki hendak memasuki ruko tersebut. Ia tersenyum mendapati ibunya dan mama Yoongi mendekat ke arahnya.

"Akhirnya datang juga si laki-laki. Kamu belum mencoba tuxedomu _,_ loh." Ujar ibu Jimin setelah memeluk Jimin yang masih memakai setelan kerja kantornya. Mama Yoongi menyodorkan tuxedo setengah jadi milik Jimin dan mengarahkannya ke ruang pengepasan.

"Yoongi di mana, ya?" tanya Jimin mencari sosok Yoongi.

"Ada Yoongi di dalam ruangan ganti itu. Mungkin dia sudah selesai berganti baju. Masuk saja." Mama Yoongi menjawab dan kembali sibuk bertanya macam-macam bersama ibu Jimin dan sang pemilik _bridal salon_.

Jimin menyeret langkah kaki menuju pintu ruangan di mana Yoongi ada di dalamnya. Jimin memutar kenop pintu, pelan-pelan ia memasukan tubuhnya ke dalam dan menutup pintu tersebut.

Dan seketika itu Jimin terpaku pada pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ide-ide untuk memberi kejutan pada Yoongi yang sedari tadi dimilikinya kandas saat itu juga. Punggung seputih susu milik Yoongi terlihat begitu saja di depan matanya. _One piece with tube top, man.._ Ia melihat Yoongi seperti sedang kesulitan.

Yoongi menunduk ke bawah berusaha menggapai anak retsleting di punggung tetapi ia akhirnya menyerah, kemudian Yoongi yang mendengar seseorang masuk keruangan tersebut—yang belum diketahui dirinya bahwa ternyata itu Jimin—menyuruh Jimin untuk membantunya menaikan resleting sampai ke atas.

"Tolong naikan retsleting di punggungku, ya. Aku kesulitan, nih."

Jimin masih bergeming. Haruskah Jimin maju mendengar perintah Yoongi atau kembali keluar?

"Mama? Mrs. Park?" Gadis itu berdecak karena tidak ada sahutan dari seseorang di belakangnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya bersiap mengomel "Ini aku susah banget mau naikin ritsleting, tolong diban… tu, dong." Dan Yoongi benar-benar kaget akan sosok seseorang tersebut bukannlah mamanya ataupun ibu Jimin, melainkan Jimin sendiri!

"Jimin oppa?" Yoongi refleks menyandarkan punggungnya ke cermin besar.

"Hai, Yoongi." Jimin tersenyum sembari mengelus tengkuknya sendiri, grogi.

"Katanya gak bisa datang?"

"Eh, itu.. Sebenarnya aku bohong."

"?"

"Ceritanya mau ngagetin kamu gitu.."

"Ooh." Kemudian percakapan terhenti.

Yoongi mengutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia begitu sembarangan menyuruh orang untuk membetulkan ritsleting pakaiannya. Lihat akibat yang ditimbulkan sekarang. Jantung Yoongi seakan melompat dari tempat dan aliran darah memenuhi pipinya membuat wajah Yoongi merona, mengetahui punggung belakang yang tidak terutup sehelai kain pun tadi sempat terlihat oleh Jimin. _And my bra…_ Ia malu benar. Sangat malu.

Jimin berdeham. "Mau aku panggilin mama kamu atau ibuku? Itu.. untuk membenarkan pakaian di belakangmu.."

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan pengepasan tersebut dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. _Ya, ampun.. Sudah terlanjur menyuruh Jimin oppa tadi, mau bagaimana lagi. Nanti malah jadi awkward kalau panggil mama. Dasar bodoh, Min Yoongi yang selebor._

Yoongi berdiri tegak tidak menyandar pada cermin lagi. Ia membelakangi Jimin, menaruh rambut ke depan dan menundukkan kepala sembari bergumam, "Oppa saja. Tolong, ya."

Jimin yang kikuk menaruh tuxedo yang dibawa tadi ke atas sofa coklat di samping pintu. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya sampai ke belakang tubuh Yoongi. Ia menatap Yoongi dari cermin di depannya.

"Aku naikin, ya." Ujar Jimin. /ambigu banget anjir. Ore./

Yoongi menutup matanya saat anak ritsleting itu bergerak pelan ke atas. Tanpa sengaja, jari Jimin menyentuh punggung Yoongi selagi ia menariknya. Sensasi dari setiap yang ditinggalkan di punggung Yoongi.. panas. Hembusan nafas Jimin pun terasa panas menerpa permukaan kulit Yoongi di sekitar pundak dan lehernya yang terekspos akibat pakaian musim panas yang ia kenakan.

Yoongi jadi menyadari bahwa ada satu lagi yang bertambah selain sosok Jimin yang ia tunggu-tunggu; sentuhannya. Yoongi sangat menyukai sentuhan tangan Jimin saat menggandeng tangannya, memeluknya.. dan saat Jimin tak sengaja menyentuhnya seperti sekarang ini.

" _Done."_ ucap Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendongakkan wajahnya dan tanpa sengaja saling tatap dengan mata Jimin di cermin. "Ma-makasih."

Tubuh Yoongi hendak dibalikkan namun Jimin menahan pergerakan Yoongi. Jimin malah melingkarkan lengannya di perut Yoongi dan manaruh dagu di ceruk leher gadis tersebut. Mata Jimin menatap serius cermin di hadapan mereka. Yoongi tambah gugup dibuatnya.

"Jangan pernah memakai pakaian seperti ini lagi, Yoongi." Desis Jimin di telinga gadis berambut coklat itu. Sontak Yoongi menggeliat karena saat Jimin berbicara dagunya bergerak di lehernya, geli.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin ingin mengerang saja rasanya di telinga perempuan manis ini, tapi tidak benar-benar Jimin lakukan pada akhirnya. Duh, Yoongi memang benar-benar tidak menyadari daya pikat miliknya itu naik drastis ketika ia bertingkah polos seperti itu. Ditambah sekarang ia memakai pakaian yang menampakkan tubuh atasnya? Jangan harap Jimin memperbolehkan Yoongi keluar untuk menebar pesonanya kembali.

"Pokoknya gak boleh." Jimin mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya. Dengan sayang bibir tebalnya itu ia sapukan di permukaan kulit Yoongi dari ujung pundak sampai berakhir dengan menciumi tengkuk juga leher gadis yang memiliki aroma sabun buah-buahan itu. Dada Yoongi hanya bisa bergemuruh keras dan jantungnya berdetak kencang merespon sensasi yang baru pernah ia rasakan sekarang.

"Ji-jimin oppa.. geli.." desis Yoongi. Seakan tersadar, Jimin melepas eratan lengannya di perut Yoongi. _Oh, my Godness. What am I doing?_

Yoongi mengusap lehernya yang dicium Jimin tadi, kupu-kupu di perut Yoongi terbang lagi. Wajah Yoongi pasti merah sekali. Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya ke Jimin.

Cepat-cepat Jimin memakaikan jas hitam yang ia kenakan ke tubuh gadis mungil tersebut. Jas yang kebesaran di tubuh perempuan bermata kecil itu menutupinya sampai ke paha.

"Pakai ya sampai datang ke rumah. Ingat. Jangan pernah pakai baju kayak gini lagi."

 _Anak kecil itu gak boleh pakai yang macam-macam,_ batin Jimin menegaskan bahwa perlakuannya sekarang hanya untuk melindungi Yoongi saja. Bukan karena tidak rela orang lain bisa seenaknya memandang Yoongi loh, ya..

 _Iya bukan tidak rela, kok. Benar, kan..? Tadi aku mencium leher Yoongi karena gemas saja, kan?_ Jimin terus saja memungkiri.

"Yuk, pergi. Aku nanti saja mencoba tuxedonya. Besok. Kamu temenin aku lagi, ya." Jimin mengajak Yoongi keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut. Mencoba mengganti suasana yang lumayan intens tadi, yang hampir saja Jimin tidak dapat mengontrolnya.

Yoongi hanya manggut patuh mengikuti Jimin keluar dengan jas yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Yoongi tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Otaknya masih berputar. Jantungnya sama sekali tidak bisa dikontrol. _His touch really drives me crazy. Kenapa ini?_

Iya, benar. Hoseok. Yoongi harus berbicara dengan sahabatnya itu akan perasaannya yang selalu tidak tenang jika Jimin dekat-dekat dengannya.

.

.

 _Beberapa hari kemudian._

Hari menuju pernikahan Yoongi dan Jimin semakin dekat. 6 jari cukup untuk menghitung mundur sampai hari besar dua keluarga yang akan dipersatukan itu datang. Suasana di kediaman mereka masing-masing pun sudah terlihat memusingkan.

Dan di sinilah, di sebuah kedai minum terkenal, Yoongi sementara kabur dari lingkungan yang hampir membuat otaknya pecah. Di depan Yoongi, dua kursi telah terisi oleh kedua sahabatnya, Hoseok dan Namjoon.

"Jadi begitulah, Hoseok-ah. Namjoonie." Yoongi buru-buru menyeruput _frappucino_ rasa _cotton candy-_ nya.

"Hm." Kedua sahabatnya kompak hanya merespon gumaman.

"Kok cuma gitu responnya?"

"Coba ulangi lagi tadi ngomong apa saja." Namjoon berujar seraya menyendokkan _sponge cake_ ke mulutnya.

"Iya coba. Aku mau dengar lagi ini benar Yoongi yang berbicara atau bukan." Hoseok menimpali.

Dari tadi ia berbicara panjang lebar, mereka tidak mendengarkan? Menyebalkan. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. "Ih, gak ada siaran ulang." Protes perempuan yang akan segera menikah itu.

"Seriusan ini, Yoongi. Mau aku kasih tahu jawabannya gak?" Hoseok menunjuk Yoongi menggunakan garpu kecil yang ia gunakan untuk memakan _cheese cake_ -nya. "Makanya cepat ulangi."

Yoongi semakin memajukan ujung bibirnya. Hoseok itu pintar memaksa dan Yoongi itu jarang sekali menang dari sahabatnya itu. Jadi sekarang, ia hanya bisa nurut untuk mengulangi perkataannya. _Huh, tidak tahu apa aku tadi bersusah payah untuk mengungkapkan semuanya?_ "Iya deh aku ulangi."

Yoongi berdeham sembari mengaduk minuman dengan sedotan, "Aku gak tahu nih sekarang aku lagi kenapa." Pipinya merona kembali.

Lalu Yoongi melanjutkan dengan malu-malu, "Aku.. tiap hari bawaannya mau ketemu Jimin oppa terus."

"Hm." Namjoon mengiyakan, mulutnya masih terisi oleh kue.

"Aku selalu menunggu kedatangannya. Walaupun Jimin oppa sering meneleponku, tapi suara saja kurang."

"Hm." Giliran Hoseok yang mengangguk mengerti sembari meminum _Green Tea Latte_.

"Terus.." Yoongi melayangkan tatapannya ke lemari pendingin kaca yang berisi aneka macam kue. Ia menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku.. aku suka saat dia menyentuhku."

"Menyentuh seperti apa?" Selidik Hoseok. Namjoon sudah menghabiskan kuenya, kini ia fokus pada ucapan Yoongi.

"Yang ringan-ringan saja. Seperti saat Jimin oppa memegang tanganku… Memelukku…" _mencium tengkukku juga, sih. Tapi gak usah dikasih tahu, deh._ "…Kayak ada kupu-kupu beserta angin yang berputar di dalam perutku gitu.." jawab Yoongi yang wajahnya memerah.

"Hmmm.." Kedua sahabat Yoongi seolah-olah sudah tahu mengapa Yoongi seperti ini. Bukan seolah-olah lagi, sih. Memang benar-benar tahu sebenarnya dari awal Yoongi membicarakan isi hatinya ke mereka. Mudah sekali, kan, jawabannya?

"Bentar, bentar. Ada lagi." Telapak tangan Yoongi sekarang mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya yang memanas seperti di dalam sauna. Yoongi menyeruput sedikit minumannya lalu melanjutkan, "Aku selalu berdebar saat ada dia di sampingku. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya sampai gak bisa aku kendaliin. Padahal aku ingin terus bareng-bareng sama dia, tapi saat itu juga rasanya aku ingin kabur. Aneh, labil banget hati aku. Sebel sendiri kenapa sih aku kayak gini."

"jadi… Kalian tahu kenapa aku sekarang?" tanya Yoongi menambahkan.

 _Sudah pasti Yoongi tak akan sadar._ Desah Hoseok dalam hati.

 _Dasar lemot._ Namjoon tertawa.

"Namjoonieeee. Kok, malah ketawa? Terus kamu, Hoseok, malah diam. Tuh, percuma diulang juga." Yoongi melipat tangan dan bersandar di kursi. Ia cemberut.

"Kamu tahu gak, Yoongi?" Namjoon terkekeh. "Kamu ini lucu banget, ya, Tuhan…"

"Apanya yang lucu, sih?" Yoongi masih cemberut.

"Gini, deh.." Hoseok akhirnya berbicara, ia menatap ke Namjoon sebentar seakan-akan bertelepati. Namjoon pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kamu itu lagi… **jatuh. cinta**." ujar Hoseok dan Namjoon bersamaan dengan penekanan di bagian 'jatuh cinta'-nya.

Yoongi hendak menyangkal namun ia mengkatupkan kembali mulutnya. Yoongi mengetukkan jari ke dagu, berfikir sejenak. Dirinya memang tidak tahu seperti apa jatuh cinta. Tapi yang pasti, ia menyadari ada yang berubah di dalam perasaannya. Pikirannya, hatinya dan matanya semua tertuju pada sosok pria berambut hitam dengan mata bulan sabitnya jika ia tertawa, Park Jimin. Apa benar ia menyukai calon suaminya?

"Aku.. jatuh cinta dengan Jimin oppa? Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Yoongi.." kedua tangan Hoseok meraih tangan Yoongi dan tersenyum. Matanya memancarkan sedikit rasa cemas menatap sahabat cantiknya di depan. Hoseok seperti ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tertahan di mulutnya.

Namjoon mengerti kekhawatiran Hoseok. Jelas ini hal baru bagi Yoongi dan ia terjatuh pada seorang pria yang baru dikenalinya selama sebulan lebih. Di antara mereka bertiga, hanya Yoongi-lah yang belum pernah mengalami bagaimana menyukai seseorang ataupun berpacaran. Namjoon memegang erat tangan kedua sahabat baiknya.

"Yoongi.." Hoseok memulai perkataannya lagi, "Kamu gak usah cemas. Yang perlu kamu lakukan hanya menjalaninya seperti biasa. Kamu ngerasa degdegan, grogi dan malu di depan Jimin oppa itu hal wajar kok kalau kamu lagi jatuh cinta."

"Jadi beneran aku jatuh cinta sama dia?"

Namjoon tertawa kembali. "Kan kamu yang ngerasainnya, gemas deh jadinya kamu malah nanya ke kita. Iya, bawel. Akhirnya Yoongi bisa juga suka sama orang."

Hati Yoongi seperti disiram air. Ia kembali berdebar hebat dan wajahnya berseri-seri. _Oh, jadi kayak gini rasanya menyukai seseorang…_

Hoseok melihat layar ponsel Yoongi berkedip-kedip di dalam _clutch_ Yoongi yang menyembul keluar. Lantas ia memberitahu Yoongi dengan dagunya menunjuk ke arah _clutch_ emas berdinding transparan. "Tuh, ponselmu berkedip. Mungkin Jimin oppa sudah datang menjemputmu."

Yoongi segera meraih ponsel untuk membaca sebuah pesan singkat dan benar tebakan Hoseok itu berasal dari Jimin yang menunggu di dalam mobil depan kedai minuman. Yoongi membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Hoseok-ah, Namjoonie." Yoongi tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku."

"Gak usah sungkan gitulah kayak kita berdua itu orang lain saja buat kamu. Justru bagus kamu mau cerita ke kita." Namjoon membalas.

Mereka bertiga bangkit dari tempat duduknya berpelukan.

"Selamat, ya, Yoongi. Aku selalu berdo'a untuk kebahagiaanmu. Semoga rasa suka kamu bisa tersampaikan kepada Jimin hyung." Namjoon memeluk sayang Hoseok dan Yoongi.

"Aku juga selalu berdo'a yang terbaik untukmu, Yoongi. Kalau ada apapun yang mengganggu perasaanmu, bisa panggil kita kok." Timpal Hoseok.

"Terima kasih teman-temanku!" Yoongi mengeratkan pelukkannya sebentar. Dengan terpaksa ia lepaskan mengingat Jimin sedang menunggu.

Yoongi melambaikan tangannya singkat ke arah dua sahabatnya. Namjoon dan Hoseok membalas lambaian Yoongi yang setelah itu menghilangkan tubuhnya di pintu keluar kedai minuman.

"Namjoonie."

"Hm?"

"Kira-kira Jimin oppa akan membalas perasaan Yoongi tidak, ya?"

"Cuma waktu yang bisa jawab itu, Hoseok-ah."

"Semoga Jimin oppa memperlakukan Yoongi dengan baik."

" _I hope so."_

 _._

 _._

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selamat berpuasa ya buat yang menjalankannya^^ maaf Ore malah munculin chapter yang sedikit kurang ajar ini(?)

Btw siapa yang udah ga sabar nunggu MV follow-up song "Sick" dari BTS? Wah beneran ' _sick'_ banget Ore tadi malem teriak2 sendiri liat Jimin rambutnya merah. Dasar setan jahanam. /digeplak Jimin/

.

Buat semua yang masih mendukung ff ini; ngebaca, pm, ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow;

KAMSAHAMNIDA. Setelah ini aku balesin satu-satu komentar kalian ^^

Nah sekarang Ore mau coba nunggu respon dari kalian dulu buat bikin next chapter tentang pernikahan dan bulan madu Yoonmin. Who is with me? /ketawa evil/

.

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

 **(~^o^)~I love U~(^o^~)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Sudah selesai, _dear_. Sekarang kamu boleh membuka mata dan lihat dirimu di cermin." Sang penata rias pengantin tersenyum puas akan hasil polesan _make-up_ nya di wajah perempuan yang sebentar lagi mengucapkan janji suci itu. Ia kemudian pamit untuk membereskan alat-alat _make-up_ nya.

Perlahan Yoongi menggerakkan kedua kelopak matanya. Ia tertegun dengan pantulan di depannya sekarang. Rambut coklat Yoongi dikepang melilit di atas kepala seperti sebuah bandana kemudian ujung kepangan tersebut diselipkan di belakang menggunakan jepitan. Sejumput rambut di depan wajah Yoongi dibiarkan terurai. Seperti disanggul namun bergaya lebih santai dan sangat cocok dengan Yoongi yang berusia masih muda. Wajah putih pucat Yoongi kini berwarna karena telah dipoles _make-up_ tipis yang terlihat natural. Hati Yoongi berdebar melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo, coba berdiri. Ada tidak yang perluku benarkan tidak gaunnya." Pinta perancang baju pengantin Yoongi di samping meja rias.

Dengan patuh Yoongi beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berdiri tegang. Sungguh, dia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Iya beberapa kali tertangkap sedang menghirup lalu menghembuskan napas pendeknya agar mengurangi kegugupan tersebut.

"Oke, seperti yang aku duga, Yoongi. Kamu pas sekali dengan gaun yang kubuat dan dengan tatanan rambut seperti itu kamu terlihat menawan." Perancang itu berdecak kagum dan berbinar-binar lalu ia melanjutkan, "Bersyukurlah Jimin sangat sibuk saat kamu sedang mengepas gaun. Jadi ia sama sekali belum melihatnya, ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk Jimin sendiri nanti!"

Yoongi hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi pujian itu karena ia juga sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang rias itu terbuka, memunculkan sosok kedua orang tua Yoongi dan orang cerewetnya tersayang, Hoseok.

"Astaga Yoongi… Cantik sekali. Tapi mukanya jangan grogi gitu, dong. Bikin jelek saja." Hoseok terkekeh seraya mendekati dan memeluk singkat tubuh Yoongi untuk menenangkan sahabatnya tersebut. "Ini. Mahkota bunga dan buketnya."

"Makasih ya, Hoseok. Tunggu saja pas kamu ada diposisiku seperti sekarang. Aku akan tertawa sekencang-kencangnya sambil mengejek 'nah kan akhirnya kamu rasain juga apa yang aku rasain.'" Dengus Yoongi yang malah membuat Hoseok tergelak.

"Yoongiku.. Sudah mau menikah saja." Mama Yoongi mengusap airmata di kedua ujung matanya. Yoongi yang melihat mamanya sedikit terisak memeluknya erat.

"Kok mama yang menangis, sih. Sudah dong, ma… Nanti kalau Yoongi ikut menangis, _make-up_ Yoongi luntur, loh." Yoongi mengusap punggung mamanya.

"Iya, deh. Mama berhenti, nih." Mama Yoongi tersenyum, menangkup kedua pipi putri tercantiknya. " _I believe everything is going to be perfect if you face it with big smile. So, smile!_ Selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan Jimin."

"Terima kasih, ma.." Yoongi tersenyum. Nah, sekarang Yoongi jadi ingin menitihkan airmatanya, tapi ia harus tahan. Harus. _Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi hidupku akan berubah.._

Papa Yoongi berdeham pelan dan menepuk-nepuk bagian depan jas hitamnya. Dengan kikuk ia mengambil mahkota bunga di tangan kanan Yoongi lalu memasangkan mahkota tersebut di kepala putri semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Siap, Yoongi?" papa Yoongi memberikan lengan tangannya untuk Yoongi lingkarkan di sana. Yoongi dengan satu tarikan nafas menggapit lengan papa.

"Siap atau tidak, Yoongi mau gak mau harus, kan, pa."

Dan mereka keluar dari ruangan rias tersebut dan berjalan dalam diam dengan papa yang tetap membawa Yoongi di sampingnya.

Papanya menghembuskan nafas berat, ia seperti kesulitan mengutarakan hatinya. Ia menatap gundah suasana di setiap jalan setapak menuju tempat Yoongi mengikrarkan sumpah.

Pada akhirnya ego papa Yoongi runtuh. Ia menghentikan langkah kemudian berbicara, "Maafin papa, Yoongi. Papa sudah memaksa kamu sampai sejauh ini.." Papa tersenyum bersalah. Yoongi mengerjap kaget disampingnya. Dalam seumur hidup Yoongi, tak pernah ia dengar papanya mengaku salah sedikit pun.

"Percayalah. Semua ini papa lakuin untuk kebaikan kamu juga di masa depan nanti." papa mengecup pipi Yoongi dengan sayang sembari melanjutkan, "Selamat atas pernikahanmu, anakku. . Intinya, papa selalu sayang kamu."

 _My, God._ Airmata Yoongi yang sedari tadi ditahannya lolos juga. Kenapa papanya malah berbicara begitu sih di saat-saat seperti ini? Yoongi kan jadi sedih dan terharu.

Papa Yoongi berdeham kebingungan malah memberikan sapu tangan dari saku jas ke anaknya. "Jangan menangis, ayo cepat usap. Kita harus kembali berjalan."

"Abis, papa sih pas kayak gini malah bikin Yoongi terharu." Yoongi hampir terisak.

"Awas nanti _make-up_ mu luntur kalau tidak berhenti-berhenti."

"Oh, iya!" Buru-buru Yoongi menghentikan tangisannya. Ia mengusap pelan pipi yang sempat basah karena beberapa butir airmata menggunakan sapu tangan papa. Papa Yoongi hanya menggeleng dan tertawa kecil.

Setelah dirasa tenang,Yoongi dan papa menegapkan tubuh. Mereka menarik nafas lalu membuangnya secara perlahan.

"Siap?" tanya papa. Yoongi mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah."

Dan terdengar lagu bersuasana khas pernikahan dari permainan grup musik klasik yang telah disewa, mengiringi papa dan Yoongi yang sudah tiba di tempat pengikraran. Mereka terlihat gugup berjalan pada jalan bertaburkan kelopak bunga mawar putih di antara kursi panjang tamu undangan menuju altar. Mengantarkan Yoongi kepada seseorang yang telah menunggunya di ujung sana.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Rings, The Vows and The Falsehoods**

.

 **Chapter 8:**

The Flower is blooming

 **.**

 **Main cast:**

Park Jimin, 24 y.o (Male)

Min Yoongi, 18 y.o (Female)

.

Yang di atas cuma opening doang, kok. Nih lanjutannya :D

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Sore ini, di atas hamparan luas rumput yang hijau telah tertata rapih kursi-kursi yang terisi oleh tamu undangan untuk menyaksikan sumpah suci Yoongi dan Jimin. Karena hanya sebulan untuk mempersiapkannya, jadilah acara ini terbilang _private_ dimana dari kedua pihak hanya mengundang beberapa tamu penting dan para kerabat terdekat saja.

Melihat dekorasi yang disuguhkan, tema _rustic_ dan sedikit _country-like_ yang dipadu dengan gaya _vintage_ membuat suasana pesta pernikahan Yoongi dan Jimin terasa nyaman namun tetap elegan. Konsep yang sederhana, romantis, dan natural. Maka tak jarang di setiap mata memandang, banyak sekali dekorasi-dekorasi menggunakan rangkaian bunga, daun-daunan dan ranting pohon serta warna-warna pastel yang sendu menghiasi setiap sudutnya.

Diujung altar yang diberi _backdrop_ sebuah _arch_ bunga mawar putih dan sejumput ranting-ranting melengkung tinggi, telah bediri seorang penghulu membawa Al-Kitabnya. Oh, jangan lupakan juga Jimin yang tengah berdiri gugup memakai kemeja hitam dan tuxedo putih gading. Rambut Jimin disisir ke belakang, terlihat sedikit kelimis namun menambah aura maskulinnya. Ia tengah menunggu kedatangan calon istrinya, Min Yoongi.

 _Wow, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah… Gak pernah menyangka jalan ceritaku yang ditulis Tuhan bukan berakhir dengan perempuan yang kupacari selama 4 tahun, melainkan dengan perempuan yang aku kenal selama kurang lebih dua bulan saja._ Jimin membatin tak percaya hidupnya bisa diputar balikkan seperti ini.

"Para undangan yang terhormat, mari kita sambut mempelai wanita yang didampingi oleh ayah kandungnya." Pembawa acara berbicara menggunakan mikrofon pada podium di samping altar. Para tamu berdiri dari tempat untuk menengok ke arah datangnya mempelai wanita dan menyambutnya. Seketika tubuh Jimin menegang.

Lantunan nada-nada lembut yang berasal dari instrumen viola, cello dan piano mulai mengiri kedatangan Yoongi yang sudah memasuki jalan setapak menuju altar bersama sang papa di sampingnya.

Jangan kalian tanya lagi bagaimana penampilan Yoongi yang dengan sekejap menyita pandangan dari setiap tamu undangan yang datang. Tak terkecuali Jimin pun dibuat takjub oleh Yoongi seperti biasanya.

Badan langsing Yoongi terbalut sempurna oleh gaun _A-line_ berwarna putih gading berbahan renda cantik yang panjang menjuntai namun tidak menyulitkan Yoongi untuk berjalan. Atasnya memiliki potonganlengan sangat pendek yang menggantung di tepi bahu tanpa membentang sepanjang bagian bawah lengandengan _v-neck_ _backless_ sampai pinggul mengekspos punggung seputih susu milik Yoongi. Ditambah tatanan rambut Yoongi yang dipakaikan mahkota bunga, membuat dia semakin terlihat seperti peri di musim semi.

Jimin mengulurkan tangan sedikit gemetar di depan papa Yoongi yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Kemudian papa Yoongi menyerahkan telapak tangan Yoongi untuk digenggam Jimin. Sesaat hati papa Yoongi seperti tidak rela putrinya akan dimiliki oleh pria di hadapannya ini.

Setelah papa Yoongi duduk di bagian paling depan deretan kursi tamu bersama mama Yoongi, ibu Jimin, Hoseok dan Namjoon, Jimin mengajak Yoongi yang tengah bersemu merah ke depan penghulu di altar.

Jimin berbisik pelan, "Kok, belakangnya terbuka lagi?"

Yoongi membalas dengan rona merah muda —entah karena _blush-on_ atau menahan malu— menempel di kedua pipi, "Kejutan buat kamu."

Hati Jimin seakan terpanah dan tiba-tiba menghangat. Jimin diam-diam tersenyum bahagia.

Pembawa acara melanjutkan membaca susunan kegiatan di kertas, "Dua mempelai dipersilahkan untuk mengikrarkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan yang dipimpin oleh penghulu yang hadir."

"Jimin.. Yoongi.. Sudah yakin?" penghulu itu tersenyum memandang kedua pasangan. Yoongi dan Jimin saling berpandangan singkat lalu menatap penghulu kembali. Mereka mengangguk.

Penghulu tersebut tersenyum dan akhirnya ia membesarkan suaranya. "Para kerabat dan tamu undangan yang terberkati. Pada sore hari yang indah ini, anda semua telah berkumpul menjadi saksi berlangsungnya upacara yang suci untuk mengikat sebuah tali pernikahan. Apakah anda bersedia memberikan putri tercinta anda kepada pria di sampingnya ini?" tanya penghulu kepada papa Yoongi.

"Ya, saya bersedia." Dengan lantang papa Yoongi menjawab.

 _Oh, jantungku mau kemana kamu. Jangan melompat-lompat lagi._ Batin Yoongi gugup.

Penghulu melanjutnya untuk memulai janji pernikahan. "Saudara Park Jimin." Jantung Jimin berdesir.

"Bersediakah anda di hadapan kuasa Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh hadirin di upacara ini, berjanji untuk ada di kala susah maupun senang? Berjanji untuk mencintai dan menjadi suami yang beriman untuk wanita di sebelah kanan anda?"

Jimin melirik Yoongi. Mencintai perempuan cantik ini… "Saya bersedia." Apakah bisa?

"Bersediakah anda mengambil Min Yoongi sebagai istri sah anda?"

"Saya bersedia." Tukas Jimin kembali.

Kemudian penghulu bertanya kepada Yoongi. "Bersediakah anda di hadapan kuasa Tuhan dan disaksikan oleh hadirin di upacara ini, berjanji untuk ada di kala susah maupun senang? Berjanji untuk mencintai dan menjadi istri yang berbakti untuk pria di sebelah kiri anda?"

Yoongi merasakan tenggorokannya sedikit tercekat. Yoongi melirik Jimin. "Saya bersedia." _Jimin oppa akan menjadi suamiku…_

"Bersediakah anda mengambil Park Jimin sebagai suami sah anda?"

"Saya bersedia." Ujar Yoongi masih menatap lekat manik mata Jimin yang juga menatapnya dalam.

"Sekarang, saya mempersilahkan anda untuk memberi tanda bukti pernikahan kepada pasangan masing-masing."

Hoseok maju ke depan memberikan dua buah cincin emas yang Jimin beli sewaktu ia melamar Yoongi.

Jimin mengambil cincin berbentuk _flower crown._ "Saya, Park Jimin, mengambil Min Yoongi sebagai istriku yang sah, atas nama Tuhan memberkati selama-lamanya. Amin." Jimin menyematkan cincin tersebut ke jari lentik Yoongi.

Selanjutnya Yoongi mengambil cincin berbentuk rantai yang melingkar. "Saya, Min Yoongi, mengambil Park Jimin sebagai suamiku yang sah, atas Tuhan memberkati selama-lamanya. Amin." Yoongi menyematkan cincin tersebut.

Jimin meraih jemari tangan perempuan lugu itu untuk dikecupnya setelah ia memasang cincin dijari Jimin.

"Dan saya atas kesaksian Tuhan mengumumkan dengan ini anda sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami dan istri, bukan lagi dua melainkan menjadi satu. Satu takdir, satu cinta dan satu kebersamaan selama-lamanya…" Penghulu menutup upacara tersebut.

Suasana haru nan bahagia memenuhi taman tersebut. Hoseok menyeka airmata yang tak henti-hentinya turun dengan tissue yang diberikan Namjoon di sampingnya. Ibu Jimin dan mama Yoongi saling berpelukan senang. Sedangkan papa Yoongi? Pura-pura tegar padahal sedari tadi ia mengelap airmata di pipinya dengan jas di bahu.

Lalu para tamu berteriak senang, " _Kiss the bride! Kiss the bride!"_

Kedua pasangan suami istri baru tersebut saling bertatapan. Tanpa ragu-ragu Jimin yang ikut terenyuh suasana merengkuh pinggang Yoongi dan di dekatkannya wajah perempuan yang baru menjadi istrinya tersebut ke depan wajahnya. Yoongi menolehkan wajah dari wajah Jimin.

"Ji-jimin oppa… Lepaskan.. malu."

" _Can I kiss you, my wife?"_ Jimin menarik pelan dagu Yoongi agar matanya sejajar. Jimin menatap intens setiap detail wajah Yoongi yang sedikit berkeringat di dahi. Oh, demi Tuhan, Yoongi sekarang terkunci pada tatapan itu tanpa bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

Yoongi yang belum sempat memperbolehkan, tanpa menunggu waktu Jimin meraih bibir tipis Yoongi. Ia menautkan bibir Yoongi dengan bibirnya dengan lembut. Yoongi membelalakkan kedua matanya.

 _My first kiss… with my first love._

Seketika suasana riuh dan tepuk tangan antusias menggema di udara.

.

.

Hari sudah menggelap. Pesta resepsi Yoongi dan Jimin diadakan di lokasi yang sama dengan tempat upacara pernikahan tadi sore. Taman tersebut kini sudah disediakan meja panjang dengan deretan sajian makanan di atasnya. Lantunan nada-nada romantis masih mendominasi pendengaran di sekitar tempat resepsi tersebut.

Pembawa acara kembali datang dan sedikit berteriak, "Bagi para tamu yang ingin berdansa, sudah di sediakan lingkaran besar di tengah taman dan pengantar musiknya."

Yoongi duduk di salah kursi kayu yang antik dengan Jimin di sampingnya. Mereka saling berpegangan tangan. Tubuh mereka sangat letih karena sedari tadi menyambut ucapan selamat yang datang dari para tamu.

"Mau berdansa?" ajak Jimin kepada Yoongi.

"Kamu gak capek apa?" Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kepala Yoongi disandarkan di pundak Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh. "Jutek banget sih. Ayo, berdansa. Gak seru kalau kita kalah dengan tamu yang sudah di sana. Kalau capek, kaki kamu boleh naik ke kaki aku, kok. Tapi lepas dulu _heels_ mengerikan itu." Jimin berjongkok melepas sepatu Yoongi lalu menariknya ke tengah taman. Yoongi yang tidak ada tenaga hanya pasrah.

Jimin merengkuh pinggang Yoongi agar tubuh Yoongi menempel padanya. Yoongi kembali berdebar hebat. Atas perintah Jimin, kaki Yoongi berpijak pada kaki suaminya di bawah. Kemudian pipi Yoongi menyandar di dada bidang Jimin.

Mereka pun mulai berdansa diiringi lagu lembut nan romantis.

"Masih cemberu saja, nih?" Jimin berbisik di telinga Yoongi.

"Sebel sama kamu. Tadi ngapain ci…cium aku segala di depan banyak orang?" tanya Yoongi malu-malu.

"Hukuman buat kamu."

"Memang aku kenapa sampai dapat hukuman?"

"Pertama. Kamu memakai gaun yang terbuka punggungnya. Kedua. Kamu gak mendengarkan perkataanku sewaktu di ruang pengepasan dulu. Dan ketiga…" Jimin terdiam.

"Ketiga?"

Jimin berdeham singkat lalu menatap sembarang sekelilingnya, "Ketiga… Kamu membuat semua tamu terpesona karena penampilan cantikmu sekarang."

Yoongi refleks turun dari kaki Jimin, terkejut. Jimin masih mengalihkan pandangannya dari perempuan di depannya. Yoongi dengan ragu meraih pipi kanan Jimin agar ia menoleh ke dirinya.

"Jimin oppa.. Coba menoleh ke arahku."

"Hm? Untuk apa?" Jimin merasakan detak jantung terpacu akibat elusan tangan Yoongi di pipinya.

"Jimin oppa.. Waktu itu aku belum tahu kenapa rasanya aku ngilu sekali."

"Ngilu? Kamu sakit?" Jimin akhirnya menoleh kembali ke wajah Yoongi. Yoongi menggeleng.

"Awalnya aku juga berfikiran seperti itu.. Tapi setelah aku pastikan sampai saat ini, ternyata aku bukan sakit."

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan heran.

"Aku…" Yoongi menunduk. _Harus tidak ya aku sampaikan ini?_

"Iya, kamu kenapa, Yoongi?" Jimin menyingkirkan surai rambut coklat di wajah Yoongi. Lagu manis terdengar menggema di tengah taman ini.

"Aku ternyata… mencintaimu, oppa."

Tiba-tiba Jimin merasa seperti sebuah truk yang membawa beribu-ribu tangkai bunga menabrak dirinya. Kelopak bunga-bunga tersebut terlepas dari putiknya dan terlempar di wajah Jimin. Ia meraba dada yang bergemuruh, ada bunga yang mekar di hatinya..

Kemudian Yoongi yang berseri-seri malu akan pernyataannya sendiri naik kembali di atas kaki Jimin, memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya menyembunyikan wajah merah milik Yoongi. Perlakuan Yoongi tersebut menyadarkan Jimin dari pikiran tentang truk bunga barusan.

 _Aku tidak pernah mengira akan dapat serangan langsung seperti ini dari Yoongi. Dia terlalu polos apa bagaimana, sih? Kacau, aku tak bisa mengontrol jantung sialan ini._

 _._

.

.

 **To Be Continued LOL**

 **.**

 **.**

Heeyaaaah akhirnya update juga(?) bulan madunya next chapter aja ya KIHIHIHIHI maap kalo chapter ini pendek dan ga dapet feel, susah banget loh ;_;

.

Beri komentar dulu coba, enaknya di mana mereka berbulan madu? Baru aku lanjutin chapter 9-nya XD

.

Buat semua yang masih mendukung ff ini; ngebaca, pm, ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow;  
KAMSAHAMNIDA. Maaf belum bisa balas komentar. Nanti malam, ya? :3

.

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!  
 **(~^o^)~I love U~(^o^~)**


	9. Chapter 9

Lampu sorot menerangi setiap pasangan yang sedang menari di tengah taman terbuka, termasuk pasangan yang baru saja menikah tersebut. Yoongi dengan ragu meraih pipi kanan Jimin agar ia menoleh ke dirinya.

"Aku ternyata… mencintaimu, oppa."

Tiba-tiba Jimin merasa seperti sebuah truk yang membawa beribu-ribu tangkai bunga menabrak dirinya. Kelopak bunga-bunga tersebut terlepas dari putiknya dan terlempar di wajah Jimin. Ia meraba dada yang bergemuruh, ada bunga yang mekar di hatinya..

Kemudian Yoongi yang berseri-seri malu akan pernyataannya sendiri naik kembali di atas kaki Jimin, memeluk tubuh kekar sang suami lalu menyembunyikan wajah merah miliknya sendiri. Perlakuan Yoongi tersebut menyadarkan Jimin dari pikiran tentang truk bunga barusan.

 _Aku gak pernah nyangka akan dapat serangan langsung kayak gini dari Yoongi. Dia terlalu polos apa bagaimana, sih? Kacau, aku tak bisa mengontrol jantung sialan ini._

"Yoongi! Jimin oppa! Jangan bermesraan terus. Mama Yoongi dan Ibumu menyuruh kalian cepat kembali soalnya mau foto bersama dengan para tamu lalu bersiap-siap menutup acara resepsi katanya." Suara nyaring Hoseok mengiterupsi keheningan mendadak di antara pengantin baru. _Thank you, Hoseok. I owe you._ Jimin membatin lega.

" _O-okay, we'll be there!_ " Jimin membalas dengan kikuk.

Yoongi menatap Jimin tersipu setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Ia dengan cepat mengecup ringan pipi kanan Jimin lalu beranjak dari tengah taman tersebut, setengah berlari menjinjing bagian depan gaunnya ke arah Hoseok yang terbengong melihat perlakuan Yoongi terharap Jimin.

 _Oh, ow. Sepertinya aku sudah merusak momen mereka berdua, ya?_ Hoseok masih terbengong di tempat meski Yoongi sudah menarik-narik lengannya untuk cepat bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan bagaimana keadaan Jimin? Ada yang bisa menebaknya?

 _Exactly,_ ia pun mematung di tengah taman dengan telapak tangan mengusap bagian pipi yang dikecup Yoongi tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Rings, The Vows and The Falsehoods**

.

 **Chapter 9:**

Let Me Take You to The Paradise! (Part 1)

 **.**

 **Main cast:**

Park Jimin, 24 y.o (Male)

Min Yoongi, 18 y.o (Female)

.

 **Oreobox©copyright**

 **.**

A~YO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ORE IS BACK!

Ini bulan madunya dibagi 2 part ya. Semuanya ekstra panjang. Malah Ore rasa 2 part aja gak cukup buat gambarin semuanya(?) LOL

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Jejeran kursi tunggu di bandara begitu penuh oleh penumpang yang menunggu pada malam ini. Beberapa karena memang jadwal penerbangan mereka adalah tengah malam. Tetapi ada juga pesawat yang ternyata telat mendarat, maka jadilah mereka tertahan di bandara.

Yoongi terduduk di salah satu kursi, sayup-sayup menutup kedua matanya yang hampir tertutup oleh _beanie_ hitam pemberian Jimin saat kencan pertama mereka. Kepalanya hampir terantuk ke depan kopernya akibat rasa kantuk yang menderanya sekarang.

Terdengar kekehan dari lelaki berkacamata yang berjalan mendekati Yoongi, Jimin. Yoongi yang tak peduli karena matanya terasa berat hanya melirik singkat sosok Jimin terduduk di sebelah, lalu ia sandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Jimin.

"Ngantuk, ya?" Jimin membenarkan letak _beanie_ Yoongi agar tidak menutupi mata kecilnya. "Nih, aku sudah ngurus paspor dan tiket kamu. Ayo, sekarang beres-beres. Pesawatnya udah _land off,_ tuh. Kita sudah bisa masuk."

"Hm. Aku mau di sini saja. Oppa saja yang pergi, ya? Ngantuk banget. Badanku pegal." Yoongi masih bergeming di tempat dengan mata tertutup. Jika Yoongi dikaitkan dengan urusan kantuk pasti _mood_ nya berubah begini, deh.

Informasi saja. Setelah acara resepsi pernikahan mereka harus buru-buru berkemas dan lekas pergi ke bandara untuk mencapai jadwal penerbangan yang ibu Jimin salah pilihkan. Harusnya mereka berangkat besok jam 12 siang malah ibu Jimin memilih hari ini jam 12 malam. Dan lebih buruknya, ia mereservasi tempat bulan madunya juga dimulai besok! Semua maju sehari. Bagus sekali, bukan? Jimin sebenarnya ingin marah, tapi apa boleh buat. Jimin sendiri saat itu sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tidak sempat memilih destinasi dan waktu sehingga ia serahkan semuanya kepada ibu tercinta.

Jimin meringis menatap Yoongi. "Gak mungkin dong aku ke sana sendirian. Kata Ibu tempatnya luas banget, kamu tega aku kayak orang bodoh gak ada kerjaan pergi sendirian ke tempat sebesar itu?"

Yoongi pura-pura tidak mendengar Jimin. Ia masih menutup mata _. Biarin, kan yang keliatan bodoh Jimin oppa. Bukan aku._

Jimin yang gemas akhirnya menarik lengan Yoongi agar terbangun dan ia naikkan koper Yoongi ke atas troli bersama dengan kopernya sendiri. Yoongi mendengus sebal tak suka.

"Duh, iya nih aku bangun. Jangan ditarik, jalan biasa saja." Jimin akhirnya melepaskan genggaman di lengan Yoongi dan berbalik menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari istrinya tersebut. Ia menarik seulas senyum.

"Nah, gitu dong. Tidurnya dilanjutin di pesawat saja, ya."

.

.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, sih? Aku belum tahu loh ibu kamu reservasi tempat dimana pakai paspor segala." Tanya Yoongi yang sudah duduk di kabin kelas utama pesawat di samping Jimin.

"Ke pulau tropis. Hebat, kan. Kesannya musim panas banget gitu." Jimin tersenyum cerah sembari memasangkan sabuk pengaman Yoongi.

"Ke mana itu?"

"Bentar. Aku lupa nama tempatnya." Jimin mengambil sebuah brosur berbahasa Inggris seperti denah untuk berkeliling di sebuah wilayah _resort_ mewah dari dalam tas kamera DSLR yang ia pegang di dadanya.

" _Oh. Ayana.. Ayana Resort and Spa."_

"Aku belum pernah ke situ. Jauh gak?" Ujar Yoongi.

"Aku juga belum. Kata ibu sekitar 7 jam sampai bandara."

"Lama juga, ya..."

"Lumayan." Jimin mengangguk seraya memasukkan kembali denah tersebut.

Yoongi tiba-tiba menguap singkat. Rasa berat kantuknya datang menyerang lagi. "Oppa, aku tidur dulu, ya. Ngantuk." Yoongi menselonjorkan kaki yang tadi ia tekuk dan memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Hanya selang beberapa detik ia akhirnya tertidur pulas dengan wajah ia miringkan ke kiri menghadap Jimin.

 _Duh, kasihan banget._ Jimin menaruh tas kamera di kaki kursi lalu menyelimuti Yoongi dengan selimut yang disediakan maskapai penerbangan. Lelaki yang masih menenggerkan bingkai kacamata di hidungnya memandang wajah Yoongi yang sedang tertidur damai. Ia mengelus surai coklat yang tertutup _beanie_ dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

Jimin belum bisa berkata-kata saat Yoongi mengatakan perasaannya ke Jimin di tengah taman. Untunglah setelah Hoseok memanggil mereka, Yoongi sama sekali tidak membahas apapun tentang itu. Entah karena lelah atau alasan lainnya, yang penting sekarang ia terbebas dari masalah itu untuk sementara.

Masalah? Apa masalahnya? Yoongi menyukai dirinya, lalu apa itu sebuah masalah untuknya?

Jimin menyentuhkan jemarinya ke pipi Yoongi sepintas. _Tidak,tidak. Bukan berarti pengakuan Yoongi membuatku merasa tidak enak. Hanya aku saja yang seperti masih diliputi rasa ketidakpastian. Aku gak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang terhadapnya. Aku belum berani memastikan dengan benar._

Jimin berdebat keras di hatinya sampai-sampai tak terasa ia pun ikut menutup kedua kelompak mata, menyusul Yoongi ke alam mimpi.

Pesawat _take off_ pada pukul 01.00 KST. Kemudian pesawat tersebut melayang di udara dengan tenang, mengantarkan sepasang suami istri ini menuju tempat yang—kata ibu Jimin—sangat indah dan sering didatangi dewa-dewi alam.

 **Bali, Indonesia**.

.

.

-  
 **NOTE:** mulai dari sini,

 _ **-**_ Kalo ada percakapan _dicetak miring gak di bold_ berarti itu lagi _berbahasa Inggris.  
_ _ **-**_ Kalo ada percakapan _ **dicetak miring terus di bold**_ berarti itu lagi _ **berbahasa Indonesia.  
**_ _ **-**_ Kalo yang dicetak biasa berarti percakapan dalam bahasa Korea.

Semoga gak bingung ya, guys :D  
-

Langit biru yang cerah menghiasi pagi ini. Awan-awan putih terlihat berarak mengikuti arah hembusan angin.

Terlihat pesawat Korean Air mendarat dengan selamat di Bandara Internasional I Gusti Ngurai Rai pada pukul enam tepat. Jimin dan Yoongi yang sudah turun dari pesawat, berdiri berdampingan di dekat gerbang keluar Selatan beserta troli koper mereka.

"Yoongi, ternyata perbedaan waktu di Seoul dan Bali itu 2 jam. Di jam tanganku menunjukkan angka delapan, tapi aku lihat tadi saat kita turun di sini masih jam 6." Ujar Jimin kepada Yoongi yang celingukan ke sana ke mari, Yoongi penasaran karena ia belum pernah sekalipun berlibur di negara ini.

"Eh, kita sudah dijemput tuh sama _resort_ kita." Ujar Jimin kembali sembari menunjuk ke arah seorang petugas—supir jemputan—berseragam biru tua memegang sebuah papan bertuliskan _hangul_ yang menyebutkan nama Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi. Di bawahnya tertulis nama dari _resort_ tersebut. Jimin dan Yoongi mendekatinya.

" _Halo, nama saya Park Jimin. Dan ini istri saya, Yoongi."_ Jimin memperkenalkan diri kepada supir tersebut menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Yoongi hanya tersenyum. Sang supir menjabat uluran tangan Jimin dengan sopan.

" _Halo, Sir. Park Jimin ya nama anda? Saya.. bertugas.. ini.. jemput anda dan.._ _ **duh, apa ya bahasa inggrisnya? Oh, ya!**_ _Menjemput anda dan juga istri -ri ikut saya… ke mobil."_ ucap supir itu dengan bahasa inggris yang patah-patah.

Jimin dan Yoongi yang paham maksud pak supir tersebut tersenyum ramah dan menjawab serentak _"Yes. Thank you."_ Kemudian supir tersebut mendorong troli koper milik mereka dan berjalan menuntun Yoongi juga Jimin ke mobil yang disediakan oleh tempat yang akan diinapi selama 5 hari itu.

Supir tersebut membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. " _ **Silahkan, Tuan... Eh, lupa pakai Indonesia.. maksudnya**_ _Silahkan, Sir, masuk."_ Supir itu menyuruh Jimin dan Yoongi untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia sendiri langsung bergegas duduk dalam kursi kemudi dan menyalakan mesin.

"Kayaknya bahasa inggris bukan bahasa pertama mereka, deh." Jimin berbicara selagi Yoongi masuk untuk duduk di sampingnya di jok mobil _minibus Alphard._

Jimin dan Yoongi tetap bersyukur bahwa mereka sedari kecil sudah diajari bahasa yang setidaknya rakyat di seluruh dunia mengerti.

Yoongi mengiyakan. "Pak supir dari tadi ngomong pakai bahasa asing lain. Terdengar kayak salah satu bahasa di film animasi _Minions_?" Jimin dan Yoongi saling berpandangan. Kemudian mereka tertawa cekikikan.

"Eh, benar juga. Yang bikin film _Minions_ berasal dari negara ini, mungkin?" Tukas Jimin masih tertawa.

Pak supir yang tidak mengerti tamunya berbicara dan tertawakan apa di kursi penumpang hanya menyunggingkan cengir kudanya.

" _ **Saya tidak mengerti anda semua ini kenapa tiba-tiba tertawa. Tapi ya sudahlah.**_ _Let's go!"_ ujar supir tersebut terdengar sok asik yang malah membuat Jimin dan Yoongi tambah tergelak.

.

.

Yoongi turun dari mobil dengan kaki kanan dahulu yang ia jejakkan. Ia membenarkan _dress one piece_ santai berlengan pendek warna abu-abu yang sedikit kusut karena duduk terlalu lama. Yoongi merenggangkan otot tubuhnya dan menghirup aroma asin berasal dari pantai. Cicitan dari burung-burung yang terbang bergerombol membuat suasana semakin asri.

"Akhirnya sampai!" Yoongi tersenyum senang. Jimin balik tersenyum melihat Yoongi begitu riang, berbeda saat di bandara Incheon tadi malam yang juteknya minta ampun. Jimin berada di belakang mobil sedang membantu pak supir menurunkan barang bawaan mereka.

"Yoongi, sini bentar." Yoongi menengok ke arah suara Jimin di bagasi dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Nih, aku titip tas kameranya. Aku mau ke resepsionis dulu sekalian bawa koper-koper ini biar dibawain sama _bellboy_ ke kamar. Kamu mau ikut aku atau tunggu di sini?" ucap Jimin seraya mengalungkan tas kamera yang ia bawa ke leher Yoongi. Yoongi menggeleng lucu dan malah menggandeng lengan kanan Jimin.

"Aku ikut kamu saja. Biar sekalian langsung masuk." Tukas Yoongi yang masih nempel di lengan Jimin, lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya sambil mengacungkan tas kamera Jimin, "Oh, oppa boleh aku pakai kamera kamu buat fotoin macam-macam di sini?"

Jimin mengusap puncak kepala Yoongi dengan gemas, ia tersenyum "Boleh, lah. Pakai saja sesukamu. Aku bawa memang untuk memfoto bukan cuma asal bawa-bawa saja."

"Yeay! Makasih, oppa!" Kemudian mereka berjalan—dengan Yoongi masih mengapit lengan Jimin yang jemarinya juga sibuk mengotak-atik menu kamera—menuju resepsionis di dalam lobby utama _resort_ tersebut.

Lobby _resort_ terbilang sangat luas. Tiang-tiang kayu yang menyangga di sekelilingnya menjadikan lobby itu layaknya panggung. Ukiran-ukiran yang mungkin khas tradisi wilayah ini menghiasi hampir seluruh dekorasi _resort_ tanpa menghilangkan kesan modernnya. Angin laut berhembus dari setiap lorong yang tak berdinding di sepanjang jalan menuju meja resepsionis. Desiran ombak pun terdengar jelas.

Yoongi dengan kamera yang di pegangnya, mencoba menekan tombol _shoot_ dan membidik asal ke beberapa dekorasi yang menurutnya menarik.

" _Halo, selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_ tanya seorang petugas resepsionis tersenyum dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih.

" _Saya Park Jimin dari Korea Selatan. Sebelumnya saya sudah reservasi satu kamar. Bisa tolong dicek?"_

" _Ditunggu sebentar, ya."_ Ujar petugas itu ramah sembari mengecek data di dalam komputer. _"Atas nama Park Jimin dari distrik Gangnam, Seoul. Memesan Ocean View Club Suite. Benar, Sir?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Tolong isi beberapa formulir ini. Saya akan membawakan kunci dan meminta pelayan mengantar ke kamar juga membawakan barang bawaan anda. Mohon tunggu sebentar."_ Jimin menggangguk mengerti kemudian dengan gerakan cepat ia selesai mengisi data formulir untuk menginap di _resort_ tersebut.

Jimin menyenggol pinggang Yoongi yang masih nempel di lengannya selagi ia menunggu petugas resepsionis mengambil kunci kamar. "Hei, serius banget sih lihat-lihat kameranya. Suka?"

"Uhm." Sahut Yoongi masih memandang lekat kamera Jimin. "Aku suka fotografi tapi aku gak punya waktu untuk _hunting_ dengan kameraku di rumah."

Jimin hanya ber-'oh' panjang melihat Yoongi sibuk dengan kameranya. Lama-lama ia bosan juga diabaikan hanya karena sebuah benda berlensa. Ia mendengus pelan seraya menatap ke dalam _resort_.

"Yoongi." Jimin tiba-tiba memanggil Yoongi.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi masih saja sibuk dengan kamera di tangannya.

"Tapi Yoongi, ini beneran deh." Ujar Jimin misterius.

Yoongi akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan berucap "Ada apa, oppa?"

Jimin menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi. Perempuan itu terkejut jarak wajahnya dengan wajah lelaki berambut hitam itu kini semakin mendekat. Seketika hati Yoongi berdebar kencang.

Lelaki bermata sipit itu memanggil nama Yoongi kembali. Hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajah putih perempuan cantik itu.

"Ke-kenapa sih manggil-manggil?" Yoongi menurunkan kamera ke bawah. Ia berusaha menunduk, menghindari mata Jimin.

Jimin lantas mengulum senyumnya melihat pipi Yoongi memerah di kedua tangan Jimin. "Yoongi, coba hadap sana." Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yoongi. Ia menggerakkan kepala istrinya untuk menengok pemandangan yang tersaji di dalam _resort_ tersebut.

Yoongi melebarkan mata kecilnya. Di dalam hati Yoongi spontan bergumam _Oh, My God._ Perempuan mungil itu terkesiap melihat pemandangan yang terhampar jauh di sana. Laut biru Samudera Hindia membentang luas dengan begitu indahnya. Wow, ternyata dalamnya _resort_ ini lebih besar dibandingkan bangunan saat pertama kali Yoongi datang tadi. Tempatini didirikan di sebuah tebing yang menjorok ke laut.

Hal pertama yang terlihat di matanya adalah _Infinity Edge Pool_ atau lebih mudah disebut kolam renang yang pinggirnya dibatasi kaca transparan sehingga kita berenang layaknya menyatu dengan alam tanpa ada batas Dari pandangan Yoongi sekarang, _resort_ ini sungguh membuat mata terpana. Ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat menjelajah tempat bulan madunya ini.

 _Oh, iya. Honeymoon.._

Ia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya berdebar hebat tadi hingga sekarang. Seakan tersadar, Yoongi menengok kembali ke wajah Jimin yang sudah sepenuhnya menyeringai jahil. Kedua tangan Jimin masih mendekap pipi Yoongi.

"Bagus, kan pemandangannya?"

Yoongi mengangguk gugup.

"Makanya jangan lihat ke kamera terus." Tukas Jimin sedikit sebal karena dia diabaikan. /ciye cemburu sama kamera wkwkwk

Yoongi hanya mengangguk lagi dan bergumam _'maaf'_.

"Kenapa memerah wajahnya?" tanya lelaki bermata sipit itu sengaja memancing sekarang. Entah mengapa Jimin sangat suka menggoda Yoongi.

"Ma.. Mana?" Yoongi kembali menunduk sembari berusaha melepaskan telapak tangan suaminya.

"Kok, malah nunduk?" Jimin terus menyudutkan Yoongi dengan perkataannya.

"Nggak… Ih, oppa jangan dekat-dekat." Cicit Yoongi semakin terdengar kecil.

Dan Jimin tergelak keras mengetahui istrinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Telapak tangannya kemudian ia lepaskan dari pipi Yoongi. "Kemarin berani banget cium-cium pipi. Sekarang malah gak mau lihat ke aku."

"Kan kamu duluan yang mulai."

"Hah? Siapa?" Ingatannya terputar kembali pada kejadian di altar saat ia terbawa suasana dan mencium bibir semerah ceri milik Yoongi. Jimin tergagap. "Eh, itu..."

Mereka merasakan aliran darah mengalir ke pipinya sehingga memunculkan semburat merah.

"Gak apa. Aku suka, kok." Ujar Yoongi pelan sembari melepas eratan tangannya di lengan Jimin. Kemudian ia berjalan kagok masuk ke dalam _resort_ membawa kamera di leher.

Sedangkan Jimin berdeham lalu mengusap leher belakang melihat Yoongi menjauh darinya. _Gak salah dengar, nih? Yoongi menyerangku lagi dengan ucapan terus terangnya itu._

Mereka benar-benar jadi canggung sendiri. Salahkan Jimin yang memulai kejahilannya yang berimbas pada dirinya sendiri merasakan kegugupan menyelimuti mereka.

" _Maaf menunggu lama. Ini kuncinya. Dan ini pelayan kami akan mengantar anda sampai ke kamar. Have a nice day, Sir."_ Sang resepsionis telah datang kembali membawa kunci. Ia membawa seorang pengantar.

" _Thank you_."

Jimin mengambil kunci di meja tersebut lalu meninggalkan lobby, menyusul Yoongi yang sudah masuk terlebih dulu ke dalam resort.

 _._

 _._

Sepanjang jalan menuju _suite room_ yang dipesan Jimin, Yoongi fokus membidikkan kamera ke sepenjuru pemandangan laut dari _Ayana Resort and Spa_ bak lukisan ini. Tak jarang Yoongi dengan penuh semangat bertanya pada pelayan hotel yang mengantarnya. Semua yang berkerja di dalam resort ini untungnya sudah dilatih agar bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris—setidaknya _English Basic_ —karena tempat ini sudah terkenal di manca negara sehingga banyak orang asing berlibur ke sini.

Jimin hanya bergeleng kepala melihat tingkah Yoongi yang sama seperti anak kecil menemukan mainan barunya. Yoongi mendekati Jimin sembari tersenyum riang.

"Di bawah tebing itu ada undakan tangga menuju pantai pasir putih namanya _Kubu Beach._ Nanti kita ke sana, ya!" Dari jalan setapak di atas, Yoongi menunjuk ke bawah tebing di mana terlihat sebuah _private beach_ milik tempat ini yang sangat eksotis. Ada pula terlihat sebuah bar minum mewah dibuat di tebing-tebing yang menjorok ke laut.

"Siap nona cantik." Jimin menjawab sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sampailah mereka di depan pintu kamar bernomor 023. Dari pintunya saja sudah terlihat ukiran dengan detail rumit yang sangat kokoh, memberi kesan etnik untuk kamarnya tersebut.

" _Silahkan, sir dan madam, ini kamarnya. Jika ada kesulitan bisa hubungi service center dari pesawat telepon. Ada lagi yang anda butuhkan?"_

" _Untuk sekarang sepertinya tidak ada."_ Yoongi menjawab ramah di depan pintu yang sudah dibuka oleh Jimin. Jimin segera memasukan barang bawaan mereka ke dalam.

" _Baiklah, madam. Saya pamit dahulu. Oh, jangan lupa makan malam nanti akan ada penampilan dari penari tradisional khas Bali. Mohon tidak melewatkannya karena ini sungguh memukau."_ Pelayan itu mengingatkan Yoongi sebelum ia membungkuk singkat dan melenggang pergi. Yoongi tersenyum mengiyakan lalu menutup pintu kokoh tersebut dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

Yoongi dengan kaki yang sudah beralaskan sandal dari _resort_ duduk di atas tempat tidur _king size_ bertirai di atasnya. Kedua bola matanya masih memancarkan rasa kagum dengan isi kamar yang dipesan suaminya ini. Kamar tersebut terlihat sangat besar dengan balkon yang juga lumayan luas menghadap ke laut biru Samudera Hindia. Semua didesain modern dengan sentuhan unsur-unsur tradisional yang elegan _._

Jimin menyisirkan rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena keringat, baru saja selesai membereskan koper di lemari yang didesain _walk-in._

"Gimana? Suka dengan tempat ini?" tanya Jimin mendudukan dirinya di samping Yoongi yang mengangguk.

" _It's beautiful and I love it. I give 10/10 stars for this._ Aku sering ke Hawaii, tapi aku merasa tempat ini jauh lebih cantik. Itu, loh, pemandangan asri dari luar balkon dan juga dekorasi unik seperti kayu yang diukir ini." Yoongi menyentuh kepala tempat tidur. Jimin setuju dengan pendapat Yoongi.

Sejenak mereka mengistirahatkan tubuh dengan duduk menumpu pada tangan yang ditaruh di belakang seraya menutup mata. Udara sejuk menerobos masuk dari pintu balkon dan terdengar jelas suara deburan ombak yang menabrak tebing di bawah kamar mereka membuat perasaan menjadi rileks dan nyaman.

Jimin membuka matanya, menengok ke wajah cantik Yoongi yang masih menutup mata sembari berseri-seri. Jimin secara tak sadar ikut tersenyum. Ia melihat keringat menetes dari pelipis istrinya.

"Aku lepas ya _beanie_ nya. Keringat kamu sampai keluar tuh gara-gara kepanasan." Ia melepaskan _beanie_ dari kepala Yoongi dan menghapus keringatnya dengan tangan.

"Ayo, kita ke balkon saja. Anginnya sejuk." Lelaki itu memegang pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan menuntunnya sampai ke balkon.

Langit ternyata sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga, menandakan hari kian sore. Lampu di seluruh _resort—_ termasuk dalam kamar mereka—otomatis menyala.

"Wah, _sunset!"_ Perempuan bersurai panjang itu sedikit berlari ke arah pembatas kaca transparan setinggi dadanya dipinggir balkon. Jimin mengikuti di belakang.

"Indah, ya."

"Banget." Timpal Yoongi kagum yang bersandar sepenuhnya pada pembatas.

Jimin berdiri di belakang Yoongi yang masih memandang ke laut di pinggiran balkon. Sebenarnya, saat Jimin mengatakan 'indah', ada makna lain yang tersirat dari kata tersebut.

Tatapan Jimin menangkap siluet tubuh mungil Yoongi yang tersiram sinar jingga dari matahari terbenam itu. Hembusan angin menerbangkan rambut coklat panjangnya ke belakang. Sesekali Jimin melihat gerakan Yoongi menyelipkan sejumput rambut ke telinganya. Jantungnya seakan tersengat listrik sendiri saat Yoongi menolehkan wajah ke Jimin sembari tersenyum manis dan memanggil dirinya agar mendekat, "Oppa, sini deh. Bagus banget loh, kalau lihat laut dari sini."

Indah. Ya, yang dikatakan 'indah' oleh Jimin bukan hanya pemandangan laut itu saja melainkan perempuan yang berdiri di depan mata Jimin ini. Istri cantiknya.

Ah, perasaan Jimin terasa aneh kembali. Otaknya berfikiran tidak ingin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Yoongi, tetapi hati dan tubuhnya malah berkata lain.

Jimin refleks berjalan ke arah Yoongi dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sontak Yoongi terkejut dengan perlakuan sama saat mereka di _fitting room_ sebuah _bridal salon_ yang membuat hati Yoongi terus menerus merasa tergelitik oleh kupu-kupu yang terbang diperutnya. Yoongi suka, suka saat perasaannya terasa mendebarkan seperti ini oleh sentuhan Jimin. Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Jimin oppa." Yoongi membuka percakapan kembali.

"Hm?"

"Nanti saat makan malam akan ada penari tradisional tampil di panggung besar yang kita lewati itu, loh, saat menuju ke sini. Pelayantadi mengatakannya padaku saat di sana."

"Oke. Kita ke sana nanti malam." Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Yoongi. Matanya menatap kelautan yang terpantul warna jingga.

"Kita gak siap-siap, nih?"

"Sebentar, ya. Biarin aku nikmati suasana nyaman dengan kamu ini sedikit lagi." Jimin mengeratkan rengkuhannya di perut Yoongi.

"O-oh, baiklah.."

 _Nyaman.. Nyaman.. Nyaman… Jimin oppa bilang ia nyaman saat bersamaku._ Yoongi tersenyum senang dan ia biarkan suaminya yang sedang berperang batin memeluk dirinya lebih lama.

.

 _._

Pengunjung asing maupun lokal memenuhi salah satu dari tujuh restoran yang disediakan oleh _resort_ ini. Restoran terbuka yang dekat panggung besar itu dinamakan _Langit Theatre._ Lantunan musik dari instrumen tradisional itu menemani pengunjung yang sudah duduk di meja masing-masing sembari menunggu penampilan dari penari _Pendet._

Jimin dan Yoongi menyusuri pagar kayu tipis setinggi lutut yang membatasi restoran. Mereka berdua buru-buru menghampiri pintu masuk yang dijaga dua pelayan. Dua pelayan tersebut tersenyum ramah ketika pasangan suami istri tersebut datang di depannya.

" _Selamat datang di Langit Theatre. Sebelum masuk, silahkan sematkan bunga kamboja kuning di telinga masing-masing dan gunakan kain khas Bali di sekeliling pinggang anda."_ Salah satu pelayan memberikan dua bunga lokal dan juga dua kain coklat berlukiskan bunga-bunga cantik.

" _Terimakasih. Wah, apakah ini termasuk bagian service dari acara ini?"_ Yoongi bertanya sembari mengikatkan ujung kain tersebut yang sudah ia lingkarkan pada rok span hijau lumut bawah lutut berendanya. Atasnya Yoongi gunakan kemeja polos putih menggantung. Ia kemudian membantu Jimin yang kesulitan memakai kain.

" _Benar sekali. Anda beruntung menginap di sini saat Langit Theatre sedang menampilkan penari tradisional. Event ini jarang sekali dilakukan."_ jawab pelayan tersebut.

"Syukurlah ibu salah pilih tanggal. Jadi kita bisa menonton ini." Lelaki yang memakai kemeja putih dan celana pendek berwarna kuning kunyit itu tertawa seraya menyisipkan bunga di telinga Yoongi. Secara tidak sengaja mereka memilih warna pakaian yang sama, membuat Yoongi dan Jimin tampak serasi satu sama lain.

.

.

Tepukan tangan dari pengunjung riuh terdengar mengiringi para penari daerah yang menghilang ke belakang panggung. Pementasan tari Pendet sudah selesai digelar selama 15 menit.

"Para penari tadi sungguh cantik." Bisik Yoongi terkesima di samping Jimin yang sedang menyendokkan makanan terakhir di piring ke mulutnya.

"Hebat. Bagaimana bisa bola matanya digerakin kayak gitu?!" Yoongi menggerakkan kedua bola mata ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba menirukan para penari di atas panggung tadi. Jimin tergelak melihat wajah Yoongi menjadi sangat lucu akibat gerakan tak beraturan dari bola matanya.

Jimin mencubit pipi kiri Yoongi untuk berhenti. "Hei, hei.. sudahlah Yoongi. Kalau gak bisa, jangan dipaksa buat dicoba. Nanti matamu malah sakit." Jimin masih tertawa.

Waktu sudah semakin malam, _Langit Theatre_ pun sudah sepi. Tinggal beberapa pengunjung yang masih bersantai dan yang baru datang.

Jimin menyerahkan kain yang dipakai tadi kepada pelayan di kasir, sekalian membayar makan malam.

" _Bunganya tidak usah, sir. Silahkan dibawa_." Ia mengembalikan dua bunga tersebut kepada Jimin.

 _"Oh, terima kasih. Istri saya sangat menyukainya. Ia pasti senang."_ ucap Jimin kepada pelayan itu. Yoongi menunggu Jimin di jalan setapak yang tidak jauh dari letak meja kasir.

 _"Yang di ujung sana istri anda?"_ tanya pelayan itu sembari memberi kembalian uang.

 _"Iya, benar. Kenapa?"_

Pelayan itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. _"Tidak apa, hanya saja dia terlihat begitu cerah dan sangat cantik. Sama seperti bunga di tangan anda."_

Jimin tersenyum hangat menatap Yoongi yang sedang mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya menunggu Jimin. Lalu ia menengok kembali pada pelayan kasir di depannya " _Yup. Bahkan dia tampak seperti peri bunga di mataku."_

.

.

Setibanya Yoongi dan Jimin di kamar, mereka melepas alas kaki dan ditaruh di dalam rak lemari. Jimin mengambil kaus polos hitam tipis dari koper dan melepas kemeja putihnya. Jimin berjalan ke arah Yoongi terdiam menatap isi kopernya dengan tangan masih memegang penutup atas.

"Kenapa?" Jimin bertanya dan refleks Yoongi menutup kopernya.

"Ng-nggak, apa. Oppa, pakai dulu dong kausnya." Yoongi melengoskan wajah melihat Jimin bertelanjang dada. Jimin hanya terkekeh dan langsung ia jebloskan kaus hitam tersebut dari kepalanya.

Yoongi mensleting kopernya kembali lalu berdiri, "A-aku ganti baju di kamar mandi, ya." Yoongi menarik kopernya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi bersamanya. Jimin memiringkan kepala, heran kenapa Yoongi turut membawa kopernya ke sana?

.

.

"Gawat. Gak ada. Gak ada.. Gak ada!" Yoongi menahan teriakannya di dalam kamar mandi. Sedari tadi ia mengaduk-aduk frustasi isi kopernya. Setelah beberapa menit ia menyerah lalu mendorong kesal benda tersebut sampai menabrak _bathtub._ Perempuan itu lantas membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir di wastafel . Yoongi menatap marah cermin di depan.

 _Siapa yang mengganti isi koperkuuuu?! Aku yakin sebelumnya aku sudah memasukan beberapa setel baju tidur bergambar beruang dan kelinci ke dalamnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang…_

Yoongi kembali memandang isi kopernya dengan horor dan menhembuskan nafas dengan kasar. _Kenapa ada baju yang.. eww what is that? Baju tipis berenda dengan tali super kecil dan belahan dada panjang? Punya siapa? Aku gak merasa membawanya?! Kok, aku bisa gak sadar sih pas siap-siap ke restoran tadi?!_

"Yoongi? Ada apa?" Jimin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dari luar. Yoongi terlonjat kaget mendengarnya.

"Gak ada apa-apa, kok!"

"Gak ada apa-apa tapi lama banget di kamar mandi?" suara Jimin khawatir.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Well,_ sebenarnya ada masalah sih. Tidak mungkinkan dirinya menggunakan pakaian kasual di koper untuk tidur? Atau memakai jubah mandi? Atau memakai baju tipis itu?! Yoongi semakin frustasi.

"Serius, oppa. Gak ada apa-apa, kok. Sebentar lagi aku keluar."

Jimin menimbang jawaban Yoongi di luar. Kemudian akhirnya ia berkata sebelum meninggalkan pintu kamar mandi, "Ya, sudah kalau begitu."

Yoongi lega sesaat. Kemudian ia berjongkok membereskan pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Ia menatap kertas yang terselip di antara pakaian lalu ia ambil dan membaca isi dari kertas tersebut.

Mata Yoongi membulat tak percaya akan kalimat yang baru saja ia baca.

 **Min Yoongi, selamat atas pernikahanmu. Aww, my baby is growing now. Selamat menapaki dunia dewasa kekeke  
** **Dan yang benar saja, kamu masih memakai baju tidur kekanak-kanakan itu?!  
** **Aku sampai kesal melihatnya, jadi aku tukar dengan piyama-piyama seksi baru sebagai hadiah pernikahan dariku ya!  
** **Ah, Min Yoongi. Katanya kamu menyukai Jimin oppa? Jadi ayo goda dia dengan piyama ini agar ia tertarik denganmu. /tertawa iblis/ Sudah saatnya sahabatmu ini membuka wawasan Min Yoongi akan dunia dewasa ahahahaha  
** **Sudah ya. Selamat bersenang-senang di hari-hari bulan madumu.  
** **-dari yang tersayang, Jung Hoseok-**

Kepala Yoongi tiba-tiba terasa pening. Ia memijat pelipisnya sembari menahan amarah. Harusnya ia sudah bisa menebak siapa pelaku dibalik menghilangnya piyama kesayangan dari koper Yoongi.

 _JUNG HOSEOOOOOOOK!_

.

.

 **To Be Continued :'D**

 **.**

 **.**

YUP, JIMIN DAN YOONGI HONEYMOON DI BALI! Siapa yang kemarin kasih komentar sependapat sama Ore?  
Ini ceritanya Ore lagi menuangkan ingatan Ore saat tahun lalu pergi berlibur ke Ayana Resort and Spa Bali. Coba Googling deh. Sumpah indah dan terlalu indah untuk dilupain X'((

.

Maafkeun Ore yang udah ngadet otaknya dan update lama. Gemes gak sih liat Jimin sok-sok ga ngakuin suka ke Yoongi?! /lempar sendal/

.

Buat semua yang masih mendukung ff ini; ngebaca, pm, ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow;  
KAMSAHAMNIDA. ARIGATOU. MERCI. THANK YOU. TERIMA KASIH.

Masih mau dilanjutin gak ff ini? Tolong komentar dan apresiasi dari kalian biar aku ada motivasi ngetik chapter 10nya KIHIHIHI chap9 ini jujur susah banget bikinnya ;_; /peluk Yoongi/

See you next time!  
 **(~^o^)~I love U~(^o^~)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Yoongi? Ada apa?" Jimin mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dari luar. Yoongi terlonjat kaget mendengarnya.

" _No-nothing!_ "

"Gak ada apa-apa tapi lama banget di kamar mandi?" suara Jimin khawatir.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Well,_ sebenarnya ada masalah sih. Tidak mungkinkan dirinya menggunakan pakaian kasual di koper untuk tidur? Atau memakai jubah mandi? Atau memakai baju tipis itu?! Yoongi semakin frustasi.

"Serius, oppa. Gak ada apa-apa, kok. Sebentar lagi aku keluar."

Jimin menimbang jawaban Yoongi di luar. Kemudian akhirnya ia berkata sebelum meninggalkan pintu, "Ya, sudah kalau begitu."

Yoongi lega sesaat. Kemudian ia berjongkok membereskan pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Ia menatap kertas yang terselip di antara pakaian lalu ia ambil dan membaca isi dari kertas tersebut.

Mata Yoongi membulat tak percaya akan kalimat yang baru saja ia baca.

Kepala Yoongi tiba-tiba terasa pening. Ia memijat pelipisnya sembari menahan amarah. Harusnya ia sudah bisa menebak siapa pelaku dibalik menghilangnya piyama-piyama lucu kesayangan dari koper Yoongi.

 _JUNG HOSEOOOOOOOK!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Rings, The Vows and The Falsehoods**

.

 **Chapter 10:**

Let Me Take You to The Paradise! (Last Part)

 **.**

 **Main cast:**

Park Jimin, 24 y.o (Male)

Min Yoongi, 18 y.o (Female)

 **Guest:**

Seventeen's Vernon, 14 y.o (Male)

CLC's Sorn, 14 y.o (Female)

.

 **Oreobox©copyright**

 **.**

Do you miss me? *tebar ciuman terbang*

Sebagai penebus dosa untuk kalian wahai readers tercinta yang menunggu, aku buat chapter ini puanjang sekalih. Bisa komplain di kotak review kalo chap10 membosankan saking panjangnya :' wkwkwk

Happy Reading!

.

.

Jimin merebahkan diri pada sofa panjang. Kepalanya ia tumpukan ke tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan lainnya sibuk mencari-cari _channel tv_ menggunakan _remote control_. Hati Jimin sebenarnya sedang gundah mengingat ini akan menjadi malam pertamanya dengan Yoongi untuk tidur di ruangan yang sama. Dan, ya, satu ranjang. Jimin meniup poni dengan keras untuk mengenyahkan lamunan.

Saat tangannya berhenti pada siaran tentang dunia fauna, Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi sembari menarik koper ke arah lemari. Jimin masih tak berani menatap Yoongi jadi ia tetap tertuju pada layar _flat tv_ di dinding.

"Ka-kamu belum tidur?" tanya Yoongi gugup dari dalam lemari berdesain _walk-in._

"Belum. Kamu tidur gih."

"Duluan saja, oppa."

"Kamu saja dulu." Suruh Jimin yang kembali menggonta-ganti _channel tv_.

" _You first_."

"Kamu."

"Kamu."

Jimin mendengus mematikan tv _._ Kemudian ia menduduki dirinya. "Ya sudah bareng-bareng. Kamu ngapain lama-lama di dalam sana?"

"I-iya bentar. Makanya Jimin oppa tidur saja, nanti aku nyusul ke sana."

Pria yang menjatuhkan poni ke dahinya itu mengerenyit bingung. Pasti ada sesuatu yang janggal sampai Yoongi bertingkah seperti itu. Jimin bangkit dari sofa tersebut lalu berjalan mendekat lemari.

"Eeeh, oppa jangan kemari, ya!" teriak Yoongi yang sia-sia karena sosok Jimin sudah muncul di depan pintu lemari _walk-in._

"Kamu ngapa…in.. sih… Astaga, Yoongi." Yoongi spontan duduk berjongkok sembari memeluk kedua kaki. Jimin terpaku pada pandangan di depan matanya. Wajah Yoongi merah padam sampai merambat ke telinga.

Bagai sengatan listrik beribu-ribu volt menyerang jantung dan akal sehatnya, Yoongi sukses membuat Jimin jatuh dan jatuh lagi ke dalam pesonanya.

Pakaian dalam Yoongi samar-samar terlihat dari baju—Jimin berani sumpah di atas apapun ia sangat ingin merengkuhnya—sangat tipis dengan tali kecil di kedua sisi pundak halus Yoongi yang sedikit merosot ke bawah. Berulang kali Yoongi menaikkan tali itu karena terus-terusan melorot.

Yoongi menenggelamkan wajah merahnya di kaki yang ia peluk, "Kan aku sudah bilang, jangan ke sini dan cepatlah tidur duluan. Aku malu." Desis Yoongi dengan suara kecil.

Jimin hanya dapat memalingkan wajah dan meneguk air liurnya pelan. Ia kemudian menarik nafasnya cepat-cepat, mengelus dadanya sendiri agar jantung sialan ini berhenti berdegup keras. Menenangkan diri agar tetap pada kesadarannya.

"Kamu kalau tidur suka pakai baju seperti itu?" Jimin masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Yoongi.

Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin lalu menggeleng keras. "Nggak! Ini kerjaan Hoseok menukar semua piyamaku dengan baju seperti ini. Aku gak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakannya sekarang."

Jimin menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal dan tertawa hambar. _Well done, Hoseok. "_ Usil banget."

"Memang."

"Terus kamu mau jongkok di situ sampai kapan?" Jimin berdeham.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Ng-nggak tahu."

"Gini deh. Aku jalan dulu terus kamu ikutin di belakang. Nanti aku tidur di sofa, kamu langsung naik ke kasur, ya." Jimin mengigit ujung ibu jari kanannya, ia jadi gugup.

"Oke."

Setelah Jimin mendengar persetujuan dari istrinya, ia berjalan mengambil satu bantal dari tempat tidur lalu ia lemparkan pada sofa. Ia hempas tubuhnya di atas sofa tersebut dan menutup matanya.

"Sudah, Yoongi. Aku tidur, ya. _Good night._ " Jimin pura-pura terlelap agar Yoongi bisa dengan santai tidur di atas ranjang. Bagaimana Jimin bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sedangkan ia tahu ada seorang perempuan cantik menggunakan baju seksi macam itu satu ruangan dengannya? Jimin juga hanya seorang laki-laki biasa, _man,_ yang dapat merasakan gelisah saat ada wanita di dekatnya.

Yoongi mengintip keluar dari dalam lemari. Ia memandang sang suami yang sudah terbaring menekuk kakinya di sofa, lengannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mata. Yoongi mengendap-endap menuju tempat tidurnya.

Pantaslah jika Jimin menjadi resah melihat penampilan istrinya sekarang. Piyama di atas paha atau yang lebih tepat disebut _lingerie_ itu menampakkan bentuk tubuh Yoongi yang sempurna. Kulit putih mulus, kakinya yang langsing dan juga perut rata Yoongi semua begitu terekspos. Oh, jangan lupa dengan belahan dada di depannya.

Buru-buru Yoongi menyelimuti diri dengan _bedcover_ ranjang tersebut. Ia terbaring memunggungi Jimin. _Uh, Hoseok. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh._ Yoongi meruntuki nama Hoseok di dalam hati.

Kamar menjadi hening dengan remang-remang lampu tidur yang sebelumnya dipasang oleh Jimin saat Yoongi di kamar mandi. Bau aroma terapi becampur asinnya air laut menguar di seluruh ruangan. Yoongi sepenuhnya terjaga, tidak ada rasa kantuk sedikit pun menghampiri karena rasa debaran jantungnya terus terpacu. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi tidur satu ruangan dengan laki-laki selain papa dan sepupu-sepupunya.

Dengan ragu, Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sofa yang ditiduri Jimin. Yoongi menatap suaminya yang terlihat tak nyaman terbaring di sofa sempit dengan menekuk kedua kakinya. Ia jadi tidak tega dan merasa kasihan.

Yoongi mengelus sisi ranjang yang kosong. _Yah, tempat tidur ini memang terlalu besar untuk satu orang. Tidak apa, tidak apa. Aku sudah menyelimuti tubuh dengan selimut jadi tidak akan terlihat._ Yoongi menarik nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya.

"Jimin oppa." Yoongi mencoba memanggil Jimin.

Yoongi tidak mendengar sahutan dari Jimin lantas memanggilnya kembali, "Jimin… oppa…"

"Yoongi harusnya kamu sudah tertidur, bukan?" suara Jimin tiba-tiba menjawab.

"Kamu belum tidur?" tanya Yoongi.

"Karena kamu tadi manggil, aku jadi terbangun." Jimin berbohong.

"Oh, maaf.."

Jimin masih menutup matanya lalu bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Suara gesekkan seprai dan selimut terdengar dari telinga Jimin. Mata Jimin refleks terbuka ketika sekelibat bayangan jatuh di depannya. Itu Yoongi, berdiri di hadapan Jimin sembari melilitkan selimut di tubuh mungilnya. Ia tampak seperti boneka salju, sangat menggemaskan. _Shit._

"Kamu tidur di kasur saja, di sebelah aku." Ujar Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Jimin menatap lurus wajah Yoongi, _tadi gak mau dekat sekarang malah mengundang._ Jimin memberi seulas senyuman menolak, "Aku di sini saja, Yoongi. Sudah, sana kamu tidur."

Yoongi menggeleng wajahnya yang tidak tega melihat Jimin sulit bergerak pada ruang sofa yang sempit itu. Ia membungkuk sedikit lalu menarik ujung kaus Jimin dengan susah payah karena kedua tangannya juga sibuk menggenggam selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Gak boleh. Nanti badan kamu sakit ditekuk-tekuk gitu."

 _Fuck. Endure your wild desire, Jimin…_

Jimin akhirnya menuruti permintaan Yoongi karena memaksa terus menerus dengan menarik-narik ujung kaus yang melekat di tubuh berotot miliknya. Lelaki bertubuh gagah itu lantas berdiri dan dengan ragu mendorong pelan punggung Yoongi yang terbalut selimut untuk menuntunnya ke tempat tidur.

Suasana menjadi sangat sunyi padahal mereka berdua masih terjaga. Bukannya Jimin lebih senang berada di sofa sempit itu, sih. Tapi ia merasa lebih baik bersempit-sempitan ketimbang mengetahui Yoongi terbaring di sebelahnya. Yoongi tampak seperti kepompong besar karena lilitan _bedcover_ putih. Jimin tertawa di dalam hati.

"Sudah tidur?" Yoongi membuka keheningan. Ia berbicara dibalik selimut yang ia tarik sampai hidung.

Yoongi mencuri pandang ke arah lelaki tampan di sisinya yang menatap lurus pada kelambu ranjang berhias kerang yang digantung, Jimin menggeleng pelan tanpa menyuarakan jawaban. Yoongi jadi ikutan Jimin menatap kelambu tersebut.

"Sama, aku juga gak bisa tidur." Yoongi bergumam lalu pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan. Ia berhenti pada tas kamera yang tergeletak di meja depan sofa. " _By the way,_ baterai kamera masih ada, oppa?"

Jimin berjengit sedikit untuk melihat tas kamera di atas meja, "Ada kok. Kan bawa dua baterai, yang satu lagi diisi."

"Bawa sini, dong. Aku mau lihat-lihat hasil foto hari ini. Siapa tahu jadi mengantuk."

"Nyuruh yang lebih tua gak pakai 'tolong', nih?"

Yoongi nyengir kuda menoleh ke Jimin, " _Please?"_

Jimin tertawa kecil seraya berjalan ke meja untuk mengambil kamera DSLR-nya. Kemudian ia serahkan kepada Yoongi saat Jimin sudah merebahkan tubuhnya kembali di atas kasur. Seketika kecanggungan menjadi cair. Yoongi menekan-nekan tombol panah ke kiri pada kamera, ia tertawa keras pada layar digital kamera tersebut yang menampilkan wajah konyolnya—meniru gerak mata penari Pendet— saat makan malam di _Langit Theatre._

"Ih, parah. Kapan ngambilnya, nih? Aku gak tahu." Tanpa sadar tubuh Yoongi bergeser mendekat sembari menyodorkan kamera ke Jimin yang juga sedang tertawa lebar. Kepala Yoongi menyentuh dada bidang Jimin. Pasangan itu akhirnya saling mengomentari setiap foto di kamera.

Jimin tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Ia menggapai dua buah bunga Kamboja di meja nakas samping tempat tidur. Yoongi menatap senang kepada bunga yang dibawa Jimin. "Kata pelayan restoran di sana, bunganya boleh dibawa. Kamu suka, kan?" Jimin menyelipkan bunga tersebut di telinganya dan di telinga Yoongi yang mengulas senyuman.

"Sini, aku mau pinjam kamera." Jimin mengulurkan tangan ke wajah istri manisnya. Yoongi memajukan bibir seakan berkata ' _aku saja yang pegang'_ membuat Jimin tertawa geli. "Sebentar saja, kok."

Jimin membalik kamera agar lensa menghadap ke mereka. Pria yang memiliki senyum cerah tersebut spontan menarik Yoongi ke pelukannya yang lantas membuat Yoongi termangu.

"Nah..." Jimin mengeratkan tubuh Yoongi yang tiba-tiba memanas karena sentuhan tangan Jimin di bahu telanjangnya. Jimin tersenyum menatap lensa di kamera yang ia pegang, " _SAY CHEESE!"_

 _ **CKREK**_

Kamera tersebut menangkap wajah keduanya. Jimin buru-buru mengecek gambar yang ia bidik dengan mengembangkan senyuman puas, bangga karena hasilnya sesuai keinginan Jimin. "Kembaran pakai bunga di telinga. Lucu. Nanti kita cetak terus dipajang di _apartment_ baru, ya." Cetus Jimin sembari menoleh ke sisi Yoongi di dada bidangnya.

Manik mata mereka bertemu. Yoongi tengah memandang Jimin dengan kedua pipi putihnya semerah tomat. Selimut tebal yang membelit Yoongi telah turun hingga pinggulnya. Jimin dapat merasakan debaran jantung Yoongi yang berada dalam posisi—ehem—sangat menempel di dadanya karena gerakan tak sadar Jimin saat merengkuh Yoongi tadi.

Dan, _shit._ Astaga, sudah berapa banyak umpatan yang Jimin lontarkan malam ini? Entahlah, Jimin tak pusing-pusing menghitung karena pikirannya sendiri tertuju pada perempuan di hadapannya.

 _This beautiful temptation, really, is too strong._

Bukannya menaruh kamera di nakas terdekat, Jimin malah sengaja berguling ke nakas seberang di sebelah Yoongi. Setelah ia menaruh kamera tersebut, Jimin membawa tubuhnya ke posisi yang tidak mengenakkan. Jimin menyangga tubuh di atas Yoongi dengan kedua lengan di sisi tubuhnya. Jimin menatap intens setiap inci wajah cantik sang istri yang melengos panik.

"Nga-ngapain? Geser sana." Ucap Yoongi yang tidak nyaman dengan posisi sekarang seraya menarik selimut ke atas. Namun gerakan itu terhenti karena tangan Jimin mengunci ke dua lengan Yoongi di samping kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

"Yoongi. _._ " Yoongi masih menengok ke samping kanan, menghindari tatapan Jimin yang seakan membakar tubuhnya. Jimin menekan ibu jari ke dagu milik perempuan di bawahnya untuk mensejajarkan manik matanya dengan Yoongi.

" _I always wonder,_ kenapa mata ini.. pipi merona ini.. _"_ Jemari Jimin mengelus dua mata Yoongi yang terus turun ke hidung dan pipinya, membuat Yoongi berdegup setiap jari Jimin menjalari kulit wajahnya. Jemari lelaki tampan tersebut berhenti pada bibir plum milik Yoongi lalu berbisik di belakang telinganya yang disemat bunga Kamboja "…dan juga bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman manis ini selalu sukses menarik perhatianku?"

Yoongi menelisik iris mata hitam milik Jimin mencari jawaban atas ucapan Jimin barusan. Apa Yoongi tak salah dengar? Jimin tertarik dengannya?

" _Can I touch you?_ Aku akan menunggu kamu mengijinkan." Tanya Jimin dengan suara terdengar dalam pada Yoongi yang sedang mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Yoongi merasa asing dengan ketegangan penuh hawa panas ini. Ingin rasanya ia kabur dari kekangan Jimin dan menenggelamkan diri di laut luas sana. _It's quite embarrassing yet I want to feel it,_ batin Yoongi penasaran. Mereka saling menatap tanpa berkedip, masing-masing merasakan degupan jantung yang tak terkendali. Yoongi tanpa sadar mengangguk memperbolehkan Jimin menyentuh dirinya.

Perempuan seputih susu tersebut hanya bisa menahan nafas saat bibir Jimin menjalari leher putihnya yang terus turun mengecupi bahu mulusnya tanpa jeda. Yoongi merasakan geli akibat sensasi bibir basah Jimin yang terus mengecupi tubuh Yoongi dan berakhir memberi beberapa _kissmarks_ berupa garis merah di bahu dan buah dadanya. Kepala Jimin naik kembali dan langsung menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi yang tak siap selama beberapa detik.

" _Sssh.. tophh.."_ Wajah Yoongi menjauh. Jimin menunggu Yoongi menghirup banyak-banyak oksigen ke paru-paru.

" _Is it your first kiss?"_ tanya Jimin seraya membelai rambut di kepala Yoongi yang mengangguk malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin tadi.

Jimin berbisik kembali di telinga Yoongi, " _Let me teach you."_ Kemudian Jimin lanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

" _Open your mouth, Yoongi.._ Jangan tegangkan rahangmu." Ucap Jimin rendah seraya mengigit kecil bibir bawah Yoongi yang mengerang kecil menuruti perintahnya. Ia lumat pelan bibir tipis yang manis dan semerah ceri milik Yoongi.

" _Now, stick your tounge like this."_ Jimin menjulurkan lidah dan menjelajah masuk penuh hasrat di mulut Yoong yang terbuka. Yoongi hampir tersedak karena salivanya sendiri dan terbatuk pelan. " _No, don't pull it,_ Yoongi _... Good,_ balas gerakan lidahku persis dengan yang aku lakukan di mulutmu."

Mereka berciuman dengan sangat pelan namun malah membuat keduanya terasa gerah. Nafas hangat Jimin menerpa pipi merah Yoongi. Dengan instruksi Jimin, Yoongi memainkan lidah mereka berdua, menyesapnya dan saling tarik menarik mengeluarkan rentetan benang tipis saliva di ujung lidah. Yoongi merasakan tubuhnya memanas, ia menggeliat di bawah tubuh Jimin.

"Jim.. minh.." Lenguhan dari mulut Yoongi pun akhirnya lepas dari pertahanan. Yoongi merasa malu setengah mati saat suara menggelikan itu terlontar dari bibir yang sedang Jimin ciumi dengan intens. Yoongi bagai melambung tinggi, nafasnya menjadi sangat tak beraturan dan perasaan ingin disentuh lebih oleh sang suami di dalam hatinya membucah keluar. _Apakah ini yang disebut gairah?_

Tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, tangan Jimin secara perlahan menurunkan tali kecil di pundak Yoongi. Kemudian Jimin menyentuh beberapa _kissmarks_ di pundak istrinya dan ia turunkan _lingerie_ yang dikenakan Yoongi ke bawah. Perempuan mungil tersebut sekarang hanya terbalut pakaian dalam saja. Jimin memandang singkat dengan tatapan penuh kagum dan memuja akan tubuh Yoongi yang sempurna itu. Jimin pun melepas kaus hitamnya, saling memberi hantaran panas di kulit masing-masing.

Ia kembali memperkuat lumatan di bibir Yoongi, memperdengarkan suara kecipakan saliva yang keluar di sudut bibir mereka yang basah memenuhi kamar yang sebelumnya sepi tersebut. Yoongi beberapa kali mendesah memanggil nama sang suami, membuat Jimin akhirnya mengerang. Jimin meraba punggung halus Yoongi mencari sebuah kaitan.

Setelah sukses membuka kaitan di punggung Yoongi, Jimin kemudian melepas benda yang menempel di buah dada istrinya tersebut. Ia meremas pelan buah dada Yoongi dan memainkan ujungnya yang semakin membuat Yoongi meracau liar. Tangan Jimin yang bebas menjelajah kulit mulus Yoongi, meremas pantat kenyalnya, meraba halusnya paha Yoongi lalu ia tekan agar lebih maju ke tubuh Jimin. Sampai pada pakaian dalam bawah Yoongi yang ingin Jimin lepas…

Sontak Yoongi yang jantungnya sudah benar-benar ingin meledak tersadar ' _this is too much, I can't handle it anymore!'_ menghentikan aktivitas mereka dengan segera memeluk leher Jimin. Nafas mereka seperti diburu saling bersahutan.

" _Stop from here. I'm not ready. I'm sorry…"_ Tangan Yoongi gemetar merengkuh dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jimin yang sedang berusaha menekan hasratnya yang memuncak.

 _Hold on, Jimin. Bertahanlah!_

"Aku mengerti…Kalau kamu belum siap, jangan dipaksakan." Jimin merasa nafsu liarnya sudah tidak lagi mengusik, ia kemudian mengecup kedua telapak tangan sang istri yang gemetaran. Ia mengelus lembut surai panjang Yoongi yang berkeringat.

Yoongi dengan perlahan mendongak menatap wajah Jimin yang tersenyum. Pipi Yoongi memanas dan memerah mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu yang baru pertama kali ia alami seumur hidup. Ia baru tahu jika berciuman saja bisa membuatnya begitu kepanasan dan membawanya pada ke keadaan yang lebih intim.

Jimin mencium ringan bibir Yoongi yang sedikit memerah lalu memeluk Yoongi yang bertelanjang dada sama seperti dirinya. Mereka dapat merasakan debaran jantung yang menggila dari masing-masing pasangan.

Yoongi sangat malu dengan tubuhnya yang hanya tertinggal _underpants._ Tapi entah mengapa Yoongi merasa sangat bahagia saat ini karena ia dapat saling berbagi kehangatan dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Maaf, oppa.." Yoongi memulai percakapan lalu melanjutkan, " _That..was.. my first time.. s-so…"_

Jimin jadi malu sendiri karena ucapan istrinya barusan, ia cepat-cepat menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Yoongi " _Ssstt._ Sudah jangan berkomentar apapun, _it was your first and I know it._ Ayo tidur, tidur." Jimin menarik selimut dari kaki ranjang, menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Yoongi yang saling berpelukan.

Jimin mencium puncak kepala Yoongi sebentar lalu berkata, " _Good night, Min Yoongi. Ah,_ salah _._ Park Yoongi, ya, sekarang."

Yoongi tersenyum di dada Jimin dan membalas " _Good night,_ Jimin oppa _. I love you."_

Jimin sudah terpejam matanya.

Yoongi yang mengira Jimin sudah tertidur akhirnya terlelap juga dengan lubuk hati yang terdalam berharap suaminya membalas kalimat terakhir barusan.

.

.

Deburan ombak menerjang tebing terdengar sangat jelas karena pintu balkon yang Jimin buka sepenuhnya. Angin laut langsung menerpa tubuh atasnya yang tidak menggunakan pakaian. Jimin sedikit menyesal telah melewatkan momen _sunrise_ karena terbangun pada pukul 9 pagi. Ia mengulet singkat lalu berjalan masuk kembali ke kamar.

Jimin yang bergegas ingin merendamkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi, seketika berhenti melihat seseorang bergelung di tempat tidur. Seseorang itu sedang tertidur damai dengan selimut masih berada di tubuhnya… yang nyaris telanjang. Jimin melihat bekas ciuman tersebar di dada dan bahunya. Ia berjalan mendekat dan mengambil kaus hitam di lantai yang ia kenakan tadi malam. Dengan hati-hati—dan tentu saja tidak ada nafsu— ia pakaikan pada tubuh Yoongi telanjang, takut ia masuk angin. Setelah selesai, ia mengelus surai coklat Yoongi yang berantakan. Jimin meringis. _Apa yang telah aku lakukan terhadap anak polos ini tadi malam?_

Untunglah Yoongi dengan tepat memberhentikan aksi Jimin—yang terkesan diurung hasrat liar—sebelum ia berlaku lebih jauh lagi terhadapnya. Jimin tidak mau membuat Yoongi takut akibat tindakannya semalam.

Jimin telah menyadari satu hal tentang Yoongi, terutama saat malam ini pertama kalinya mereka bersentuhan dengan tidak ada jarak. Tubuh mungil yang pucat milik Yoongi terlihat sangat rapuh, seakan ia bisa hancur dan terluka kapan saja. Jimin jadi ingin melindunginya, merengkuhnya dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun berani menyakitinya.

Ya, setelah sekian lama Jimin berdalih, kini Jimin mengakui bahwa ada getaran yang timbul saat pikirannya menuju istrinya tersebut. Ia mengakui bahwa ia memiliki rasa lebih terhadap Yoongi. Jimin mulai terbiasa melihat Yoongi berada di sisinya. Yoongi sudah menjadi bagian dari Jimin.

Deringan nyaring sebuah ponsel pintar di meja depan sofa membuyarkan lamunan si pemilik. Ia mengecup singkat dahi Yoongi lalu beranjak bangkit untuk menggeser layar ponsel.

Jimin mengangkat telepon yang masuk, "Ya, sekretaris Hwan?"

"…."

"Harus sekarang juga?" Jimin berdecak mendengar suara sekretaris kantornya.

"…."

"Tuh, kamu tahu saya sedang berbulan madu…. Hah?... Iya, iya. Baiklah…. Oke, nanti saya kabari kamu lagi kalau sudah selesai." Kemudian Jimin menekan tombol _ends call_ dan menghela nafas _._

Dikira Jimin sudah jauh-jauh terbang dari Korea Selatan ke Indonesia akan terbebas dari pekerjaannya, tapi nyatanya tidak. Sekretaris kepercayaannya sudah mulai meneror Jimin. Untung ia membawa _Macbook_ , _just in case_ ada pekerjaan mendadak yang harus ia lakukan seperti ini.

"Mandi dulu, deh. Baru kerja." Jimin menguap keras sembari berjalan ke kamar mandi. Yoongi pasti akan bosan pada dirinya seharian ini.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar cicitan burung dan suara ombak laut. Kamarnya sudah tidak diterangi lampu melainkan oleh sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela besar di deretan pintu balkon. Yoongi menguap kecil di atas ranjang, ia sedikit berkeringat karena selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya. Seakan terkejut, tiba-tiba matanya terbuka dan ia pun terduduk. Ia menyibak selimut tersebut lalu menutupnya lagi. Pipinya merona hebat. _Kaus yang dipakai Jimin oppa kemarin. Tadi malam beneran bukan mimpi?_

Yoongi menoleh ke sisi tempat tidur yang sudah kosong, hanya ada dua buah kamboja yang sudah layu. Mata Yoongi mencari sosok suaminya. Yoongi sebenarnya ingin segera ke kamar mandi, tapi karena ia malu akibat kejadian tadi malam ia jadi takut menatap Jimin. Yoongi menghembuskan nafas lega ketika melihat Jimin duduk pada _day bed_ di balkon.

Cepat-cepat Yoongi menapakkan kaki ke lantai dan berlari. Namun di tengah perjalanan menuju kamar mandi, ia menepuk pelan keningnya karena lupa membawa benda yang tertinggal. Ia memutar arah kembali ke tempat tidur dan dengan kasar ia ambil _lingerie_ dan _bra_ nya di atas nakas samping ranjang. Pipi merah Yoongi menggembung seakan tersulut amarah melihat piyama tipis yang _'ewww'_ menurut perempuan bermata kecil itu.

 _Ini semua gara-gara kamu, Hoseok._

 _._

 _._

Terik matahari seperti berdiri di atas ubun-ubun menaikkan suhu di sekitar _resort._ Tetapi karena ini sedang di laut, jadilah banyak udara berhembus. Rambut hitam legam Jimin yang disisir ke belakang tertiup angin. Jimin merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lelah sebentar akibat terus-terusan menatap layar _MacBook_ di atas kursi santai _._ Lelah juga sudah beberapa jam Jimin menghabiskan waktu mengerjakan pekerjaannya di sini. Ia membenarkan letak kacamata dan mau tak mau kembali bekerja.

Yoongi yang sudah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian, menyadarkan tubuh di pintu kaca balkon untuk mengintip Jimin. _Ke sana, ngga, ke sana, ngga, ke sana, ngga?_

Bermenit-menit Yoongi berdiri di pintu, berharap suaminya mencari atau memanggil nama Yoongi. Tapi sepertinya Jimin sedang asik menggerakkan jemari di atas _keyboard_ laptop sampai tak sadar Yoongi menghampirinya dan sudah duduk bersila di seberang kursi yang Jimin duduki. Yoongi berdeham.

"Eh? Sudah bangun?" Jimin memandang Yoongi sekilas.

Yoongi berdeham kembali. Ia mengibaskan surai coklat yang di sisi kanan dan kirinya ia kepang sedikit lalu diikat menjadi satu di belakang. "Sudah. Kok, gak bangunin kalau kamu bangun lebih pagi dari aku?"

"Gak apa-apa, kasihan soalnya kamu kayak capek banget."

"Oooh.." sahut Yoongi menatap Jimin yang memakai kaus abu-abu ditambah kemeja kotak-kotak besar berwarna putih-biru langit. Jimin sama sekali tak memandangnya, membuat Yoongi sedikit sebal.

"Sudah sarapan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Gak lapar. Tapi tadi aku memesan makanan buat kamu di meja depan sofa."

"Kamu gak makan?"

"Ngga."

"Terus, hari ini rencananya mau ke mana?"

Jimin melirik Yoongi, "Aku? Selesain kerjaan kantor ini di sini."

Mata kecil Yoongi membulat. _Yang benar saja, sedang berbulan madu seperti ini masih saja mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor? Baru kemarin kita.. errr.. bermesraan.. Masa seharian ini cuma diam di kamar?_

Yoongi melipat kedua lengan di depan dada dan cemberut. _Jadi gini kalau Jimin oppa sedang dalam work mode-nya._

"Katanya kamu mau ajak aku ke _private beach_ di _resort_ ini?" tagih Yoongi.

"Kamu duluan ke sana. Aku ada kerjaan dadakan, nih."

Yoongi tambah cemberut. "Huh, ya sudah. Aku berenang sendirian saja di pantai."

"Hati-hati ya dan jangan lupa pakai _sunblock."_ Jimin melambaikan tangan sekenanya tanpa tahu Yoongi memutar bola mata dengan sebal. _Seriously, alone?!_

"Sendirian banget, nih?"

"Terus mau gimana lagi? Aku ada kerjaan."

"Oke. Aku akan pergi sendirian dan memakai baju renang seksi biar banyak yang mau main denganku di sana." Cibir Yoongi sembarangan yang malah mendapat pelototan tajam dari mata Jimin. _Well,_ akhirnya Jimin beralih menatap Yoongi tidak lagi menatap layar laptopnya.

"Coba saja. Memang berani buka-bukaan terus pamer bekas ciuman di badan kamu?"

Dan sebuah bantal kecil dari _day bed_ terlempar keras ke wajah Jimin. Yoongi yang merah padam bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan masuk seraya menggerutu keras.

"Keterlaluan." Yoongi memakai sandal jepit dan topi _fedora_ nya. Ia meraih kasar _totebag_ di sofa lalu mengoceh dengan wajah yang memanas menahan marah juga malu, "Ini salah siapa sih yang bikin garis-garis merah di bandanku?!"

Pintu kamar yang dibanting Yoongi terdengar sampai ke balkon. Jimin cekikikan sendiri mengetahui Yoongi kesal setengah mati akibat ucapannya tadi. Perlu diingatkan lagi, Jimin memang suka menjahili Yoongi. _Lucu banget ya kalau dia lagi marah-marah. Salah sendiri ngomong pakai baju renang yang seksi-seksi segala, kan jadi gemas._

 _Ah, aku harus cepat menyelesaikan kerjaan ini dan menyusulnya._

Mana tega sih Jimin membiarkan istrinya sendirian?

.

.

 **NOTE:** mulai dari sini,  
 _ **-**_ Kalo ada percakapan _dicetak miring gak di bold_ berarti itu lagi _berbahasa Inggris.  
_ _ **-**_ Kalo yang dicetak biasa berarti percakapan dalam bahasa Korea.

Yoongi menuruni undakan tangga ke bawah tebing. Setelah ia bertanya pada beberapa pelayan dari _resort_ ini akhirnya ia menemukan pantai pribadi berpasir putih, _Kubu beach!_ Ia berjalan riang melepas sandal untuk merasakan hangatnya pasir pantai di bawah kaki yang telanjang.

Yoongi terlihat begitu cerah dengan _shirt dress_ kuning polos tidak berkerah berbahan _chiffon_ di atas lutut dan celana _denim_ pendek sepaha bercorak _tribal_ yang tertimbun _dress_ tersebut. Cocok sekali dengan topi _wide-trim fedora_ yang ia pegangi di kepala sekarang karena takut angin akan menerbangkannya.

Perempuan mungil itu menatap takjub air laut yang biru jernih bergerak datang menyentuh ujung jemari kakinya. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma asin khas pesisir. Coba Jimin di sini sekarang, pasti ia akan terkagum-kagum juga.

Mengingat nama Jimin, Yoongi jadi kesal. Pipinya kembali menghangat. _Semua salah Jimin oppa aku jadi gak bisa pakai off-shoulder dressku, malah pakai shirt dress berlengan panjang ini. Lagi di pantai malah menyembunyikan baju renang favoritku di balik baju. Ah, salah Hoseok juga!_

Yoongi menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan ia teriak keras-keras ke laut di depannya. "MEEENYEEEBALKAAANNN- _AWW!"_

Sebuah bola pantai mengenai kepala Yoongi. Ia meringis, untung saja bola tersebut ringan jadi ia hanya terkejut. Ia menoleh ke arah asal bola dilempar dan mendapati dua anak remaja sedang terbengong memandangnya.

Anak perempuan yang mengenakan ban pelampung bergeming sedangkan anak lelaki yang membawa gitar dipunggung menyikut perutnya dan berbisik ketakutan menggunakan bahasa inggris, " _Lihat, kamu melempar bola tepat ke kepala kakak itu!"_

Yoongi berjalan mendekati dua anak tersebut yang mendadak mematung, takut Yoongi memarahi mereka. Yoongi hanya tertawa lepas dan mengembalikan bola yang tadi mengenai kepalanya, " _It's okay. Aku gak marah."_

Anak laki-laki jangkung berwajah kebaratan itu menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan anak perempuan berwajah melayu-barat tersebut mendekati Yoongi dan meminta maaf, " _Maaf, kak. Aku tidak sengaja."_

" _Eh, iya gak apa-apa, kok! Gak sakit juga."_ Yoongi tersenyum hangat yang dibalas oleh keduanya. Kemudian Yoongi tergelitik untuk bertanya sembari menatap penasaran gitar yang dibawa si jangkung, " _Bisa main gitar?"_

" _Ini?"_ Si jangkung menunjukkan gitarnya, _"Oh, ini sih…"_

" _Ah, ngga, kak! Dia Cuma sok saja, baru dibeliin gitar sama ayahnya langsung dibawa liburan."_ Sela anak perempuan itu menepuk punggung si jangkung dan terkekeh.

" _Hei!"_ Si jangkung itu berteriak kecil lalu tersenyum kecut menatap ke Yoongi. " _Gitu deh, kak Hehehe. Masih amatir."_

" _Mau kakak ajarin?"_ tawar Yoongi tiba-tiba kepada mereka. Ia sih senang-senang saja mengajari mereka bermain gitar, toh Yoongi sendiri memang suka bermain alat musik. Kedua anak tersebut saling berpandangan dan sedikit heran.

" _Hah, serius? Kakak bisa main gitar?"_ tanya si jangkung.

" _Bisa, dong. Bahkan aku juga bisa bermain piano."_ Jawab Yoongi bangga yang lantas diberi tepuk tangan kecil. Setelah dipikir-pikir, untuk apa juga ia berbangga diri di depan dua bocah ini. Yoongi tertawa sendiri.

" _Jadi.. mau gak,nih?"_

Kedua anak itu kemudian sumringah dan menyeringai senang. Ada yang mau repot-repot ngajarin dan gratis.. _Why not?_ Mereka berseru bersamaan, _"Mau dong, kak!"_

Segera saja dua anak tersebut menarik pelan kedua lengan Yoongi untuk berduduk sila, tak peduli bokong mereka akan kotor akan pasir putih di bawahnya. Si jangkung menyerahkan gitar agar Yoongi dapat memangku benda tersebut di paha.

" _Omong-omong, aku Yoongi dari Korea Selatan. Kalian?"_

" _Aku Sorn. Dan dia sepupu Sorn, namanya Vernon. Sorn dan Vernon tinggal di Amerika."_ Ucap si anak perempuan sembari melepas ban dari perutnya kemudian ia melanjutkan, " _Ayah Sorn orang Thailand sedangkan ibu orang Amerika yang juga bersaudara dengan ayah Vernon. Salam kenal, kak."_

Yoongi mengangguk paham. "S _alam kenal semua. Okay, let's have fun!"_ ia kemudian menyuarakan antusiasnya tiba-tiba yang membuat dua anak remaja Amerika tersebut ikut berteriak girang.

Lumayan kan sekarang Yoongi jadi memiliki teman, memangnya harus ada Jimin saja Yoongi baru bisa bersenang-senang? Lihat, sendirian juga bisa!

.

.

"Dia di mana, ya?" Jimin berjalan pelan menyusuri undakan tangga batu menuju pantai di bawah. Mata sipit tajamnya masih mencari sosok mungil sang istri.

Tenggelamnya setengah tubuh matahari di sebelah barat menandakan ia telah sangat lama meninggalkan Yoongi berkeliaran sendiri di _resort_ luas ini. Pekerjaannya memang banyak sekali, Jimin menyesal sebenarnya tidak bisa menemani Yoongi. Sekarang ia baru sempat menyusul ke pantai untuk menjemputnya.

Jimin membenarkan letak kacamata kerja yang lupa ia lepas dari wajahnya kemudian memicingkan pandangan. Ia berhasil menemukan Yoongi yang terduduk bersila dekat air laut yang bergulung-gulung saling mengejar di bibir pantai. Yoongi tengah asik… bermain gitar? Jimin lagi-lagi terkejut melihat Yoongi yang ternyata bisa bermain alat musik selain piano. Dan siapa itu dua anak berambut pirang yang sedang tertawa bersama istrinya? Sudah mendapatkan teman rupanya, pantas lama tidak kembali ke kamar.

Jimin perlahan berjalan untuk duduk pada kursi pantai terdekat, di mana suara percakapan dalam bahasa inggris Yoongi dan dua anak tersebut dapat terdengar jelas dari telinga lelaki berambut gelap itu tanpa Yoongi menyadari kehadirannya.

" _Gimana? Mudah kan bermain gitar? Gak sesusah piano, kok."_ Yoongi mengacak-acak surai pirang Vernon dengan gemas _._ Vernon dan Sorn mengangguk setuju.

" _Kak, thank you. Sorn sekarang bisa beberapa kunci dasar gitar walaupun gak punya gitar."_

Yoongi tertawa kecil mendegar kedua anak itu saling beragumen siapa yang paling cepat bisa bermain gitar. Yoongi yang mulai pegal merenggangkan tubuh dengan cara mengangkat kedua tangannya. Kakinya ia selonjorkan ke depan sembari memandang air laut yang berubah warna jingga. Ia tersenyum melihat _sunset_ dengan _view_ yang lebih indah dibandingkan dari balkon kamar penginapan.

" _By the way, kakak di sini liburan sendiri di sini? Ngapain coba sendirian, gak asik."_ ujar Sorn membuat Yoongi teringat kembali pada suaminya yang menyebalkan siang ini. Tanpa Yoongi tahu, Jimin tertawa tanpa suara di kursi pantai membayangkan Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

" _Aku gak sendiri, kok."_

" _Terus sama siapa?"_ sekarang giliran Vernon yang bertanya.

Jimin membusungkan dada, _sama suami yang keren dong. Ayo bilang gitu, Yoongi._ Percuma sih sebenarnya, Yoongi toh duduk membelakangi Jimin jadi tidak bisa melihat suaminya sedang menyombongkan diri.

" _Emmm… sama teman.."_ Kedua anak berambut pirang itu menyuarakan huruf 'o' bersamaan mendengar jawaban Yoongi, terkecuali Jimin yang bersiap sewot tidak terima di belakang. Teman? Enak saja, Jimin itu sudah menjadi suami resmi seorang Min Yoongi. Tetapi Jimin terduduk kembali di tempat akibat kelanjutan perkataan Yoongi sesudahnya.

" _Sama teman.. teman spesial."_ Vernon dan Sorn saling bersiul menggoda kakak bertubuh mungil yang tersenyum malu di balik gitar.

" _Ah, asiknya bisa liburan sama orang spesial. Pasti dia orang yang kakak suka, kan? Sornsih cuma sama keluarga dan sepupu Sorn yang nyebelin ini."_

" _Huuu, nyebelin sih nyebelin tapi ujung-ujungnya main juga kan sama aku."_ Vernon menoyor kepala Sorn yang malah mengabaikan si sepupu usil. Sorn lalu bertanya kepada Yoongi.

" _Gimana, kak? Itu, rasanya jatuh cinta."_ Sorn menebak-nebak.

Seperti apa itu jatuh cinta? Yang Yoongi tahu saat bersama Jimin itu manis. Seperti sedang memakan coklat, ketagihan di setiap gigitan untuk mencicipinya. Selalu terselip kebahagiaan saat menikmatinya. Terlalu manis sampai-sampai dapat melelehkan hati Yoongi hingga tak sadar kadang coklat pun bisa terasa pahit. Sama seperti hal yang Yoongi selalu rasakan, aneh dengan perasaan bahagianya yang tiba-tiba berubah nyeri.

" _Aduh, kayak apa ya? Aku saja baru merasakannya.."_ ucap Yoongi.

" _Waaah, first love?! How sweet!"_

Melihat sepupu centilnya memekik girang, Vernon jadi penasaran juga. Dengan wajah tanpa tahu apapun Vernon bertanya, _"Teman kakak itu membalasnya tidak? Seperti dia suka juga sama kakak? "_

Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sedangkan Jimin merasa tubuhnya seperti ditembak di tempat, terdiam kaku. Mereka mendengar jelas pertanyaan spontan Vernon yang sangat menohok keduanya.

 _Ah, begitu rupanya kenapa hatiku selalu nyeri dan resah, merasa diambang batas yang tidak jelas.. Aku tak tahu apakah Jimin oppa merasa sama sepertiku atau malah justru terganggu._

Jimin menunggu jawaban yang dilontarkan Yoongi, tapi nyatanya ia malah membenarkan letak gitar di pahanya. Yoongi memetik singkat senar mencari tangga nada dasar, lalu menjatuhkan bahunya karena mengehembuskan nafas berat.

" _Aku gak pandai dalam mengetahui perasaanku sendiri apalagi perasaan teman spesialku itu terhadapku. Really, I don't know what to say but.. maybe I can express it through this song."_ Yoongi tersenyum singkat kepada dua remaja di hadapannya yang tengah bersiap mendengar permainan gitar Yoongi.

 _ **You're the light, you're the night**_  
 _ **You're the color of my blood**_  
 _ **You're the cure, you're the pain**_  
 _ **You're the only thing I wanna touch**_  
 _ **Never knew that it could mean so much, so much**_

Ingatan Yoongi melayang pada kencan pertamanya dengan Jimin. Di mana ia menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh pada seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang tak lama ia dikenal. Pesonanya, tutur katanya, kelembutannya, sentuhannya..

 _ **You're the fear, I don't care**_  
 _ **Cause I've never been so high**_  
 _ **Follow me to the dark**_  
 _ **Let me take you past our satellites**_  
 _ **You can see the world you brought to life, to life**_

Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Lalu ia tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang benar beberapa tahun lalu Jimin pernah menaruh hati pada perempuan lain. Jimin sadar sekarang ini berbeda. Tidak, memang sangat berbeda daripada yang ia rasakan pada mantan kekasihnya. Yoongi.. membuatnya nyaman secara natural, membawanya pada perasaan aneh namun menggelitik untuk terus mencari tahu.

 ** _Fading in, fading out_**  
 ** _On the edge of paradise_**  
 ** _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_**  
 ** _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_**

Yoongi memejamkan mata, ia bernyanyi sembari tersenyum. Pipi Yoongi merona mengingat sentuhan Jimin di kulit mulusnya semalam. Panas. Hangat. Hanya Jimin yang bisa membuat Yoongi seperti ini. Apakah Jimin merasakan apa yang ia rasakan terhadapnya?

 _ **Yeah, I'll let you set the pace**_  
 _ **Cause I'm not thinking straight**_  
 _ **My head spinning around I can't see clear no more**_  
 _ **What are you waiting for?**_

Apa perasaan Yoongi sebegitu dalamnya terhadap Jimin? Jimin tak mengira akan sejauh ini. Jimin tahu dia pun sudah tertarik dalam medan magnet dari perempuan yang telah menjadi istrinya itu. Apa lagi yang Jimin tunggu? Apa lagi yang perlu diragukan lagi?

 ** _Love me like you do, love me like you do_**  
 ** _Love me like you do, love me like you do_**

 _Akan lebih sempurna jika Jimin oppa menyukaiku juga sama sepertiku yang sangat mencintainya._ Yoongi menampakkan gigi putih ratanya menatap Vernon dan Sorn yang terpana akan permainannya.

 ** _Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_**  
 ** _What are you waiting for?_**

Tentu saja Jimin terus menatap sosok istrinya yang dengan lihai memetikkan senar gitar menjadi irama yang sangat enak untuk didengar.

Vernon yang tersadar dari rasa kagum akan permainan gitar Yoongi, menyenggol bahu Sorn yang terlihat tak senang karena sudah diganggu. Vernon tak mengindahkan tatapan seram Sorn malah menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk seseorang di belakang Yoongi. Mereka berbisik heboh.

" _Jangan-jangan itu teman spesial kak Yoongi? Dari tadi melihat kak Yoongi terus."_ Bisik Vernon.

" _EH? MANA? MANA?"_

Jimin melihat dua anak berambut pirang tersebut menyadari keberadaannya. Lantas Jimin tersenyum hangat dan menempelkan jari telujuk ke bibirnya untuk tidak memberi tahu keberadaannya kepada Yoongi. Sorn dan Vernon mengangguk mengerti lalu berpura-pura tak memandang Jimin. Mereka berdua bertepuk tangan sesaat setelah Yoongi mengakhiri petikan gitarnya dengan indah.

" _Indah, kak.. Suaramu, permainan gitarmu. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kak Yoongi rasakan sekarang."_ ujar Sorn dan Vernon sembari berdiri mendekat ke tempat Yoongi yang sudah berdiri juga. Yoongi hanya tersenyum sekilas dan memeluk keduanya. Ah, andai dia bukan anak tunggal dan memiliki adik yang manis seperti mereka. Mungkin hari-hari Yoongi akan ramai bisa saling bercerita seperti ini.

" _He should know that you truly fall for him."_ Vernon melirik Jimin sekilas, sedikit menyindirnya.

" _Really a must."_ Timpal Sorn yang juga menyindir Jimin di belakang. Yoongi mencubit kedua pipi remaja tanggung tersebut dengan gemas, sok tahu banget sih ini bocah-bocah. Dan mereka bertiga kemudian tertawa bersama.

" _Sudah mulai gelap langitnya, kak.."_ ucap Vernon setelah melepas pelukannya dari Yoongi. Mereka—termasuk Jimin—mendongak menatap langit yang tampaknya telah memudar warna jingganya.

" _Time flies so fast. Aku harus kembali ke kamarku, aku lupa meninggalkan si teman menyebalkanku itu sendiri. Eh, entah ia mencariku apa nggak."_ Yoongi memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal. Jimin terkekeh tanpa suara. Gambaran baik Jimin di mata Yoongi berkurang satu ya ternyata, Jimin harus meminta maaf setelah ini.

" _Kami juga dengan berat hati harus pamit.."_ Sorn kembali memeluk Yoongi, tak rela berpisah dengan orang yang baru saja dianggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu. " _Sampai jumpa lagi, kak. Thanks ya sudah berbaik hati mengajari kami bermain gitar. I will treasure this like a precious memory of my best vacation ever."_

Yoongi melambaikan tangannya ke arah dua bocah pirang yang sudah berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Ah, pantai _Kubu_ ini terasa sepi sepeninggalnya Sorn dan Vernon. Ia juga harus pergi sekarang dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Sesaat setelah Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menubruk tubuh kekar yang tengah berdiri di belakang. Hidungnya secara tak sengaja menyentuh dada lelaki tersebut dengan keras yang membuatnya merasakan linu. Ia pun sampai menjatuhkan topi _fedora_ nya. Yoongi kaget menyadari siapa yang sedang mengambil topi yang terjatuh itu dan langsung memakaikannya kembali ke kepala Yoongi.

"Jimin oppa? Ngapain?" Yoongi masih terkejut Jimin tiba-tiba sudah ada di sini dan menemukannya.

"Loh, aku kan janji buat jemput kamu kalau sudah selesai kerjaannya." Jimin terkekeh sembari mengusap sedikit pasir di pipi Yoongi yang menempel. Jimin menautkan tangan mereka berdua dan segera beranjak menyusuri pantai.

"Baru sekarang?" Yoongi mendengus mengingat perihal kekesalannya pada Jimin tadi pagi. Perempuan semanis gula itu kemudian menghentikan langkah, ngambek ceritanya. Ia membuang pandangan ke arah air laut yang menyentuh telapak kaki mereka berdua.

Jimin hanya tersenyum sembari berdiri berhadapan dengan wajah cemberut sang istri yang menunduk ke bawah. Jimin menggenggam kedua tangannya dan mengecup sekilas ujung jemari Yoongi. Ia meminta maaf sudah membiarkan Yoongi sendirian.

"Aku gak tahu kamu pandai bermain gitar." Yoongi langsung menatap wajah Jimin dan terbelalak kaget. Jimin tertawa membiarkan istrinya bertanya-tanya.

"Dan seperti biasa, suara kamu bikin aku terjatuh berkali-kali jatuh ke dalam pesona kamu. Saking indahnya.." Yoongi mengernyit. _Oke. Jadi sebenarnya, sejak kapan Jimin sudah berada di pantai ini?_

"Lalu… Ini membuat aku harus mengakui suatu hal."

"Mengakui suatu hal? Apa?" Yoongi jadi pusing sendiri, Jimin mau mengatakan apa sih sampai harus berputar-putar dulu untuk membicarakannya.

Jimin maju selangkah ke depan Yoongi untuk memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Yoongi hanya bisa mendongak gugup menatap wajah Jimin yang tersiram sebagian oleh termaram sinar bulan yang sudah muncul di langit.

" _I'll let you set the pace cause I'm not thinking straight.. My head spinning around and I can't see clear no more. What_ _are you_ _waiting for?"_ Lelaki tampan itu melantunkan sepenggal lirik lagu yang tadi Yoongi nyanyikan sebelumnya.

 _Oh, gawat. Sepertinya Jimin oppa mendengar percakapanku dengan Sorn dan Vernon._

"Yoongi.." Tatapan Jimin sekarang berubah menjadi serius. Seakan tersihir, Yoongi sampai bergeming melihat wajah Jimin terus mendekat perlahan dan mencium lembut bibir mungilnya. Jimin menarik tubuh Yoongi dan memiringkan wajah sedikit agar mempermudah ia melumat bibir manis istrinya yang menjadi candunya sekarang.

"Yoongi. Yoongi. Yoongi." Jimin memanggil nama sang istri disela-sela ciuman tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit mereka begitu dalam berciuman, Jimin melepas tautan bibirnya. Jarak mereka masih dekat, kedua kening mereka menempel.

"Yoongi.." Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan sayang, _"You are mine. You're always be mine."_

"Aku tahu sekarang kamu begitu menderita karena ketidak jelasan perasaanku kepadamu. Aku menyesal membuatmu menunggu selama ini." Jimin mengecup sebentar bibir Yoongi yang sedang tersengal mencari udara. Kaki Yoongi sampai lemas karena mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba yang memabukkan dari suaminya.

"Sekarang aku mau menegaskan bahwa aku.. mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

Yoongi terdiam di tempatnya. Nafas masih tersengal. Sebentar, tadi Jimin mengatakan apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued :'D**

 **.**

 **.**

Adegan rated M-nya maaf ya kalau di stop dulu dan hambar-hambar saja(?) /kabur/  
Makasih banget yg masih setia nunggu ff lumutan ini wkwkwk Ore sempet kena writer's block nih ;_; ini juga gak Ore edit2 lagi, apa adanya saja ;_;

Buat semua yang masih mendukung ff ini; ngebaca, pm, ngereview, ngefav, ngefollow;  
 **KAMSAHAMNIDA. ARIGATOU. MERCI. THANK YOU. TERIMA KASIH.**

mohon maaf bgt blm bisa balesin satu2 komen dari kalian ;_;  
jangan bosen2 sempetin komen di sini, itu semua bener2 jadi penyemangat Ore buat ngelanjutin ff ini ;_;

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!  
 **(~^o^)~I love U~(^o^~)**

.

Nb: siapa yang dateng ke fm bts tgl 11sept nanti? Cung hayo, mau barengan sama Ore gak? XD


End file.
